Ice Style (Neji Fanfiction)
by DraconianKat
Summary: Asuka Nakamura is a loner who becomes friends with Naruto and has her life completely changed as a result. Adveture and maybe even love await her. That is if the man she falls for can look past her quirk. (Note: I got my inspiration for Asuka's quirk from Gray from fairy tale.)
1. Chapter 1: Ice Style

(Made a few minor edits to help the story stay consistent.)

It was another beautiful day in the Leaf village. Asuka Nakamura laid on the grass in the park staring up at the clouds. It was hard to believe it had been three years since she had become a Chunin. Despite living in the Leaf Village since she was 11 years old she hadn't really made friends with anyone. She knew the names of a few of her class mates either because Sensei either scolded them or praised them. Asuka sat up and ran her fingers through her long blue hair. She then pulled out one of her kunai knives and inspected it closely. She didn't specialize in weapons or anything but she often found herself being picky about them and almost obsessionally inspected them. _This one still looks good but may need some sharpening soon._ She thought. She put the knife back and flopped back on the grass and gazed up at the clouds.

"Something bothering you?"

Asuka was so startled that she leaped to her feet and drew her kunai in under five seconds. She stopped herself once she saw it was Kakashi. Asuka had heard Kakashi's name and had seen him around but she never actually had a conversation with him and knew little about him.

"With all due respect sir don't you know its not nice to sneak up on people?!" Asuka said panting and heart still racing from the adrenaline.

"Sorry scaring you was not my intention." he responded coolly, then pausing allowing Asuka to catch her breath, "So back to my question, is there something bothering you?"

"No sir, I was just thinking. Was there something you needed?"

"Lady Tsunade asked me to check up on you."

"I didn't realize the Hokage noticed me."

"She mentioned that you work well in a team but since becoming a Chunin you haven't asked anyone to mentor you."

"I haven't met anyone who really knows a whole lot about my jutsu, sir."

"Well what would you say to becoming my student?"

Asuka thought for a moment.

"I think that if you are up for it then I would gladly accept any training you could give me Kakashi Sensei."

"Alright then, we will start tomorrow morning."

After Kakashi left and Asuka laid back down on the grass staring at the clouds she suddenly got a wave of panic as she remembered another reason she never put a lot of effort into finding a Sensei.

The next morning Asuka met up with Kakashi at one of the training grounds just outside the village.

"Ok first I would like to see what you can do so that I can assess your skills and see what needs work."

"Forgive me Sensei but how will you be able to help me without possessing the same jutsu?"

"I will watch you with this." Kakashi said as he straightened his headband and revealed his sharingan eye. Asuka had read up on the sharingan so she knew about its abilities.

"Alright good enough for me." Asuka then turned so she was perpendicular to Kakashi.

"Ice jutsu: Hailing Kunai." Asuka said making the correct hand signs. Several ice kunai appeared above her head and completely shredded a tree that was about 25 meters away. Kakashi went over to inspect the tree and noticed that the cuts in the were not rough. Kakashi was impressed. He turned around to give feedback to find Asuka had striped down to her sky blue and snowflake pattern bra perfectly holding her size D breasts and panties.

"Asuka! What are you doing!?" Kakashi shouted as he covered his eyes.

Asuka looked down at herself realizing she had done what she had feared of doing.

"I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei, I meant to warn you about this, I didn't think I would do it this soon in training." Asuka responded in rushed tones.

"Don't apologize for showing off that beautiful bod of yours." came a pervy type voice from the bushes.

"I know that voice," Kakashi said daring to look again but trying to look past Asuka, "is that you Master Jiraiya?"

"It sure is." came the response as a bulky man with long white spiky hair emerged.

Kakashi stepped in front of Asuka to shield her from Jiraiya's eyes... as well as his own.

"Pervy Sage! Where are you?" came another voice.

"Over here Naruto!" Jiraiya responded.

A boy around Asuka's age came out of the bushes with blonde spiky hair.

Naruto looked at the situation.

"Pervy Sage! What's with you spying on girls all the time! I oughta tell Grandma Tsunade on you!"

"Aw come on Naruto you can't even deny the beauty of this ice queen."

"I can't see her cuz Kakashi Sensei is standing in the way." Then it hit Naruto that Kakashi was there too. "Hey just what are you doing here Kakashi Sensei? Don't tell me Pervy Sage here got ya into some bad habits."

Asuka stepped out from behind Kakashi.

"Actually Naruto, Kakashi Sensei was training me. This is just a bad habit I picked up from the training I had with my mother."

"I wouldn't call it a bad habit." Master Jiraiya piped up.

"How is stripping part of your training?" they all asked together.

A smile crossed Asuka's face. She never dreamed that this habit of hers would create such a humorous response and after the initial shock of Kakashi Sensei's reaction she felt comfortable in her own skin. Even though Master Jiraiya was pervy Asuka found it nice to be complimented on her body. She then remembered that they had all asked a question and they looked at her expectantly.

"Before moving to the Leaf Village my mother and I traveled all over. When I told my mother I wanted to become a shinobi she took me to the Land of Iron to train. My mother said that our clan's specialize in ice so she said that in order to wield ice we need to become one with the ice. We did this by going out into the snow and striping down." Asuka explained gesturing to herself. "Eventually, I started doing it without realizing it, thus the awkward moments."

Asuka put her clothes back on.

"Even though those of us present will get used to this little quirk of yours it would probably be best if you find a way to stop doing it. At least when your on assignment. We don't want it hindering you in the middle of a mission. Consider it as part of your training." Kakashi concluded.

"Alright I will do what I can, Sensei," Asuka replied.

"Well it was nice to meet you Asuka but I want to get back to the village." Naruto said.

And with that Naruto and Master Jiraiya left Asuka and Kakashi to their training. They trained for the rest of the day then parted ways.

Asuka walked home pondering about what Kakashi had said. _I wonder if there is a way to break myself of this habit. I tried breaking it before but it ended in vain._ She sighed and continued thinking as she walked. Once she got home she made herself some ramen for dinner and slowly savored it as she did some more thinking. While in the middle of eating there was a knock at her door. When she answered the door she was surprised to see Naruto.

"Hi Asuka, Kakashi Sensei told me where I could find your place."

"Oh, okay," Asuka responded still wondering why Naruto would come visit her.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Naruto inquired.

"No, I'm just not used to people coming by. I don't really know anyone very well."

"Okay. Anyway can I come in I want to run some stuff by you."

"Sure c'mon in." Asuka invited. There was something about Naruto that just put her at ease. It was like she had known him her entire life. "Sorry about the mess, as I said I'm not used to people coming over."

"Don't worry about it, my place is usually way worse."

"I was just in the middle..."

"I smell ramen!" Naruto interrupted excitedly.

"Yeah its one of my favorite foods so I always make sure I have it in the house."

"Mine too!"

"Would you like me to make you some?" Asuka offered seeing how excited Naruto was getting.

"You would share your ramen with me!?"

"Of coarse, for someone who likes ramen as much as you seem to it would be torture for me to finish eating mine in front of you without offering you some."

"Asuka, I have the feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

Asuka then continued to prepare Naruto a bowl of ramen. After she handed it to him she remembered that he had come to run some ideas by her.

"So Naruto, what was it you wanted to run by me?"

"Oh right, I was thinking about what Kakashi Sensei said about you breaking your habit, and I thought that if you dressed in such a way that you felt like you already had removed your clothes then you wouldn't feel the need to take them off."

Asuka was surprised. She had never thought of something like that, yet it was so simple.

"Naruto that is a fabulous idea but there is only one problem I see with it. How do I do that without showing too much?"

"I don't know but I figured you could just try stuff till you find what works."

"Why do you care about this anyway?" Asuka asked.

"When I reported to Grandma Tsunade I asked her about you and she told me you didn't have any friends and after our first encounter I figured that was why."

Asuka smiled. This was the first time anyone went out of their way to make friends with her, and this was after finding out about her "quirk". Naruto was really something special and a friend she knew she would want to keep around.

"Thanks Naruto, its been nice hanging out with you."

"Hey I have an idea! Why don't you meet me at Ichiraku's tomorrow at lunch for ramen and I'll introduce you to my friends."

"I would love that." Asuka replied gratefully. She figured that since Naruto was making an effort for her to make friends then so would she. She was always shy in groups but she hoped that once she got to know everyone she would be able to loosen up. Just then Naruto let out a big yawn and a stretch.

"I guess it's time for me to head home and wind down." Naruto said.

"Alright I will see you tomorrow."

After Naruto left Asuka flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"First training with Kakashi Sensei and made friends with Naruto all in one day. I doubt my life will ever be the same." she said aloud. After a while, even though she didn't realize it, she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Revealed

The next day Asuka awoke to the sun shining through the curtains onto her face. She got out of bed and looked through her closet. Thinking about what Naruto told her yesterday there was nothing that seemed quite right. Since she had a few hours before meeting all of Naruto's friends she figured she would do some shopping, so she threw on something comfortable and grabbed her purse and headed out the door. _Lets see... in order for Naruto's idea to work I should go for something that is made of lighter fabric than most things and I will want to still be modest but feel like I'm not wearing it._ As Asuka browsed the shops and tried on several different outfits she finally found one that worked. A blue halter top that showed off her stomach but hugged her neck gave her the modesty and the coolness she needed. Also to give more of a look of modesty she had a fishnet t-shirt underneath. For shorts she found the snug ones gave her the most mobility and were also a thin fabric so she didn't feel like they were holding her back. _I sure hope this works._ She decided that even if this didn't work she liked this style much better than what she usually wore so she bought a few sets. Asuka then returned home and put her new fashion choice on and examined herself in the mirror again. She still felt content with how it looked so that was a good sign. Looking at the time she saw she still had two hours so she went to her favorite park in the village. Upon arriving she realized that Ichiraku's was only a block away. She then continued to lay down on the grass and look up at the clouds in the sky. Asuka loved looking at the clouds, there was a certain peace about it. It also gave her time to think. _Should I tell everyone about my habit up front or should I wait and see if this works? Last time I didn't say anything it caught poor Kakashi Sensei off guard and created an awkward moment. But I also don't know how everyone will take it. I guess the best thing to do will be to wait and see what everyone is like and go from there._

Finally it was time to meet Naruto. As Asuka approached the restaurant she only noticed Naruto.

"Hi Naruto," she said as she approached.

"Hi Asuka,"

"What do you think?" Asuka asked as she spun around to show Naruto her outfit.

"Looks good. Lets go meet the others. I forgot that we all couldn't fit here so I told everyone to meet us at another restaurant and I would come here to get you."

"Okay sounds good."

Naruto lead Asuka to a restaurant with a larger seating area. As they entered there was a large group of people at the back... and they were headed straight for them. _Oh boy, did I get in over my head here?! Just breath, you know Naruto at least so you should be fine._

"Hi everyone! We're here!"

Everyone in turn returned Naruto's greeting.

"Everyone this is Asuka Nakamura." Naruto said as they sat down.

"Nice to meet you Asuka," responded the pink haired girl on the other side of Naruto, "I'm Sakura."

Eventually everyone introduced themselves. Asuka studied the group, they all seemed pretty relaxed although she was able to pick up pretty quickly that although Naruto was okay with her random stripping it probably wouldn't be a good idea to mention it to the rest of the guys. The girls seemed like they would be okay though so she would probably tell them one on one. The conversation buzzed around Asuka. She just listened and watched.

"So Asuka how come we haven't seen you around before?" Ino asked.

"I mostly keep to myself. I only met Naruto yesterday and he convinced me to come meet all of you."

"Didn't you get lonely?" Tenten asked.

"Every once in a while but I dealt with it."

"Why isolate yourself? To be a successful shinobi you need to be able to rely on others." Shikamaru asked.

"Its because she randomly takes off her clothes." Naruto answered for her.

Everyone went silent. Asuka blushed. _Naruto! Why would you say something like that in front of people I just met and in a public place! This is so embarrassing. Please someone break the silence._

"Naruto you pervert! You only just met her yesterday and your already picturing her without her clothes!" Sakura shouted landing a good solid punch on his head.

Everyone else laughed.

"But it's the truth Sakura," Naruto whined.

Asuka felt her face get red hot with embarrassment.

"Ya right Naruto! You are unbelievable you know that!" Sakura continued scolding.

"I'll be right back." Asuka said excusing herself. She did a speed walk to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She was angry and grateful to Naruto at the same time. On the one hand he told everyone without asking if it was okay. On the other hand when she tells them it's true it might not come as big of a surprise. Asuka looked at herself in the mirror. She was still fully clothed. After being as embarrassed as she was, she thought for sure she would have taken her clothes off to cool down. Asuka smiled. Naruto's plan had actually worked. _Naruto you brilliant idiot. You mean well. But what do I do about the current situation? Should I tell everyone? Might as well, once I explain it and that the problem is now fixed they might be understanding. If they don't then they may not be worth having as friends. From what I have learned from Naruto, friends accept you as you are._ That decided it. Now for the hard part... actually telling them that Naruto wasn't making it up. Asuka took a deep breath and left the bathroom and went back to where everyone was. Naruto was still at the mercy of Sakura and pretty well everyone was laughing. Asuka sat back down.

"Sakura, you can stop beating up Naruto," Asuka said.

"Why? He shouldn't be spreading lies like that!" Sakura protested.

"See that's the thing... he's not lying."

Everyone stopped and looked at Asuka. Asuka explained everything that had happened the day before and how Naruto had helped find a solution to the problem.

"That is some intense training! You are an inspiration Asuka!" Lee piped up.

"Naruto... if you tell anyone about this again without my permission I will knock you into next Tuesday. Got it." Asuka said intimidatingly

"N-no problem," Naruto said shrinking back.

"Ice is a kekkei genkai I haven't seen before." Tenten said.

"Not many people here have. And that's why I only started training with Kakashi Sensei yesterday."

The conversation then continued to buzz around her ability to use ice. It seemed that after the shock of Asuka revealing the truth no one out rightly hated her for it so that was a relief to Asuka. She did feel some cold stares from Neji. _He is probably more traditional then the other guys._

As everyone was going their separate ways Asuka felt like she needed to talk to Neji one on one. She ran to catch up.

"Neji wait!"

Neji stopped and turned around

"What is it?" he responded.

"I wanted to talk to you. I saw you disapproved of the training I went through. I thought I would give you a chance to speak more freely on the matter."

"I have nothing to say. How you choose to train is your business."

"Please, I want to hear what you have to say. Naruto went through all the trouble to get everyone together to meet me." Asuka pleaded not knowing why she wanted Neji's approval.

"Very well, since you really want to know. I think its undignified and that your mother is a fool for training you that way. There are other ways to train and get used to the cold."

"Okay, thank you for being honest. You may be right, maybe my mother was a fool."

"Was?" Neji inquired.

"Yeah she died about five years ago now."

"I'm sorry I meant no disrespect to your mother's memory."

"Its okay you didn't know. May I ask one more thing of you?"

"And what would that be?"

"I can't change how I was trained and I have made an effort to fix the issue. I ask that you look at it as an issue of the past."

Neji was silent as he thought about what Asuka had said.

"Very well." he said finally.

"Thank you Neji,"

"I must be going now."

"Alright I'll see you later." With that Asuka and Neji parted ways.

Asuka retreated to the park she was at before and sat down and thought about how she felt. Neji gave her this feeling of wanting to be better than she was. Also she really cared about his opinion. He seemed traditional but also chivalrous. He did say his reason for disliking the training was because it was undignified, and he apologized after finding out her mother was dead. Asuka wasn't sure how she felt about Neji but she figured only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

_Just a little note before I continue: I may post sporadically because I have a little one year old to take care of but I will continue to update and see this story through. I will post as I complete each chapter. I hope you enjoy._

Later that night Asuka found herself unable to sleep. She tossed and turned till about midnight. She figured that since she was so restless she may as well train. So she got dressed into some sweats and headed out to the nearest training ground. She decided to practice her tai jutsu. She selected one of the posts and poured all her emotion into it. _Stupid Naruto why did he have to go and blab. Stupid Neji! Why cant he understand that despite my unusual training I still am a good ninja._ The pent up rage she felt from the day's earlier events went into every punch and kick. After several minutes she realized that she had stripped down again. _Whatever! I don't care! No one is here to see me. Why does having friends have to be so complicated? Why did mom have to train me the way she did? Why did she have to die?_ The thoughts just poured through and as they did she hit the post harder and harder. Eventually, she began to leave blood on the post and tears began to run down her face. It wasn't from the physical pain but more from the emotions that welled up inside her. She continued to punch till blood flowed freely from her knuckles. Finally she fell to her knees. Tears streaming down her face unhindered. _Why after all this time do I still cry for you mom? Why do I seek Neji's approval?_

"Are you alright?" came a gentle voice.

Asuka looked up to see Hinata.

"I'll be okay," Asuka responded while unsuccessfully trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"Would you like some company?"

"Sure..."

"I guess it is true about your training."

Asuka almost forgot she had taken her clothes off.

"Yeah, what were you doing up this late anyway? I didn't think anyone else would be up." Asuka inquired.

"I couldn't sleep so I was training with my byakugan when I saw how hard you were training so I thought I would check up on you."

"Thank you Hinata."

"No problem."

"I think I'm done training for tonight, I should get back home."

"Why don't I come with you and bandage your hands for you?" Hinata offered.

Asuka nodded her head in agreement and they went back to Asuka's home. Once there Asuka told Hinata where she could find bandages. Hinata then gently cleaned and wrapped Asuka's hands.

"Thank you Hinata you are very kind."

"No problem I love to help."

There was a long silence. Asuka didn't know what to say. There was a presence about Hinata that made Asuka feel safe and like she could tell her anything, so she decided that she would try being honest with Hinata.

"So... umm... Hinata..."

"Hm?"

"Neji is your cousin right?"

"That's right all though there are times where I feel like he is more of a brother."

"Well I'm kind of curious as to what he really thinks of me." Asuka said shyly.

"I'm not really sure, we only just met you so I think its safe to say that even he doesn't know."

"I see..."

"Is everything alright? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Hinata, I don't know why I'm so concerned about what he thinks."

"Some people just get that way around him. For example, Lee has declared Neji as a rival."

"But I just feel like... I want him to notice me and not my 'quirk'..."

"Well Neji is really passionate about his training, you could see if he would train with you."

Asuka lit up at the idea.

"That is a wonderful idea Hinata!"

Hinata smiled and finished tending to Asuka's hands.

The girls continued to talk for another hour and then Hinata went home and Asuka laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. _If I'm going to train with Neji at all then I really need to make sure my quirk doesn't come out. Maybe I should train with Kakashi Sensei first before asking Neji to train with me._ After that Asuka just passed out with a smile on her face.

The next morning Asuka dressed and ate quickly and ran off to try and find Kakashi Sensei. Hopefully her new clothes would keep her cool enough so that she wouldn't end up stripping down. First place she decided to check was the training grounds. It was a good choice because that's where she found him. He was leaning up against a tree reading his book. He looked up from his book as Asuka drew closer.

"Kakashi Sensei, I am ready for some early morning training." Asuka said closing the last of the distance.

"Alright, but first thing is that we need to find a way to fix that little, as you say, 'quirk' because as much as the men you go on missions with would love it, it could jeopardize the mission."

"That's why I bought new clothes," Asuka said spinning around, "I want to see if a change of clothes is really all that I needed."

"Well alright then, lets get started."

Kakashi and Asuka trained for several hours. Asuka tried to just relax as she trained. She didn't want to have to focus on keeping her clothes on, so she tried her best to just train like she always had. Kakashi Sensei even used her own jutsu against her. She wasn't used to it but then she hadn't gone up against a gentle fist style user either so she needed to be prepared for anything if she wanted to train with Neji. Finally, they ended their training. Asuka looked down at herself and noticed she still had not removed her clothes. Asuka flopped on the ground looked up at the beautiful baby blue sky and smiled.

"I must say I'm still surprised at how well you've trained yourself," Kakashi Sensei remarked standing beside her.

"Thanks, most of what I learned was from my mom. After she died I just kept driving myself forward. She always believed I would make an excellent shinobi."

"I agree, she trained you well."

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei. At least now I wont have to worry about my little quirk taking over for now."

"Yes, as beautiful as you are its not exactly appropriate."

"Well you and Jiraiya seemed to like it the other day." Asuka teased.

"N-No I didn't, i-if you remember I-I covered my eyes," Kakashi defended stuttering.

"Yeah after you got a good look," Asuka said smiling deviously.

Kakashi sighed a gloomy sigh signaling that he knew he could not win this one.

"Don't worry Kakashi Sensei, I'm just teasing."

"I guess I'm not used to it," Kakashi responded as his eyes wrinkled indicating he was smiling under his mask.

Asuka giggled and continued to stare at the sky. After a while Kakashi Sensei left and Asuka let her thoughts wonder to Neji. _I trained hard and I didn't strip down so now I can ask Neji if he will train with me. I just hope he says yes. I want to show him what I've really got. I want to show him that I'm not just some girl who took off her clothes in the snow for training._

"Is that you Asuka?"

Asuka looked up to see Lee.

"Hi Lee."

"And hello to you as well. You seem lost in thought."

"I guess I was."

"May I ask what you were pondering so intently?"

"I was just wondering if Neji would train with me."

"Oh, Neji is a great challenge. I am sure that if you ask him he will say yes."

"Really? He didn't seem like he liked me very much."

"I would not worry about that. When it comes to training Neji is one hundred percent determination."

Asuka saw Tenten, Neji, and Guy Sensei walking up behind Lee.

"Speaking of the handsome devil." Asuka said aloud. _Did I seriously just say 'Handsome Devil'?! Wow do I really feel that way about him? Or worse did Neji hear me say that?_

"Hi Asuka!" Tenten called out as they drew closer.

"I've never seen you around here before. Do you wish to join us in training Asuka?" Guy Sensei asked.

Asuka looked at Neji and saw that he was staring right back at her. _What is going on in that head of yours?_

"I finished training with Kakashi Sensei about an hour ago so I was just watching clouds. As for training with you guys... if its okay with everyone else then sure."

"I would love to see what other intense training methods you have." Lee responded excitedly.

"I think it would be cool." Tenten said.

"What about you Neji?" Guy Sensei asked.

Everyone looked at Neji. He stayed silent as he thought.

"Its good to go up against different opponents to keep our skills sharp." Neji said finally.

"Alright then its settled. Lets start training!" Guy Sensei concluded.

They all trained together till sunset. Asuka didn't get to go up against Neji one on one but she at least knew that he wasn't totally opposed to training with her. This also gave her a chance to prove to Neji that her striping wasn't a regular occurrence. Except it was up until today.

Once they had finished training Asuka flopped on the grass again but this time it felt different. She couldn't quite figure out why until Guy Sensei piped up.

"Wow now that's what I call a figure!"

Asuka froze. She looked down to see that she had indeed taken her clothes off and was down to her bra and panties again. _WHAT! I don't understand! This training isn't more difficult then when I trained with Kakashi Sensei! Why did this happen now?!_

"I must agree with you Guy Sensei," Lee chimed in.

"What were you thinking? This is indecent." Neji scolded as he turned his back to her.

Just as Asuka was snapping out of her disbelief Tenten appeared in front of her shielding her from their eyes.

"Quit staring at her like a piece of meat you guys!"

Asuka looked at Neji. She could feel is disapproval and could cut the tension she felt with a knife. Asuka stood up and put her hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"It's okay Tenten, I'm used to men staring at me and I'm not ashamed of my body."

"If that's the case then there are other professions you could apply yourself." Neji said with his back still turned.

Suddenly, anger just burst out of Asuka. _Did he seriously just call me a whore!?_

"Excuse me!" Asuka shouted, "I can't help that this is the way my mother trained me! I have been trying to fix it so that I don't do it!" Asuka couldn't help herself as she marched over to Neji and walked around to face him and made eye contact. "My mother wasn't just my mother, she was also my sensei! I did what she said because I trusted her judgment! Just as you trust Guy Sensei's!"

"I still do not see the purpose of 'that' training." Neji said not breaking eye contact.

"Fine then!" Asuka said weaving several hand signs, "Lets just see how useless you think it is after this!"

Asuka then spun around with her arms straight out each side and shot snow from her palms. She spun faster and faster. After a short time the whole training ground was knee deep in snow and the air was cold like ice. Lee, Tenten, and Guy all started shivering. Neji and Asuka made eye contact again. Neji didn't visibly shiver but Asuka knew he was cold. _Fine you jerk! Let's kick this up another notch!_

"Now, fight me." Asuka challenged.

"Very well." Neji said raising his palms.

"Oh wait before that happens. Take off your clothes."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Some of the missions I went on with my mother would make your clothes feel paper thin. Now. Take. Off. Your. Clothes." Asuka ordered.

Neji glared at her. The others were just in shock, but once the shock wore off Guy Sensei spoke up.

"Come on everyone! Do as she says!"

"Yes sir!" Lee said as they both stripped down to their underwear.

"But Guy Sensei isn't it inappropriate." Tenten asked.

"Never turn down an opportunity to push yourself to new limits." Guy said enthusiastically.

With that Tenten followed suit and was down to her bra and panties. Neji and Asuka were still in their stare down.

"Fine, I'll do it only because its for training." Neji finally said grudgingly as he removed his clothing.

Once Neji had finished removing his clothing he got back into his offensive position. Asuka studied him. _Wow he is really well toned. His arms look amazing and oh my goodness his abs are incredible._ Asuka locked eyes with Neji again and took her offensive position.

Neji shot a palm towards her. She dodged and hit his arm away from her. He shot his second palm at her and she jumped out of the way. She then weaved some hand signs and put her hands straight out in front of her.

"Snowball Pounding." Asuka said as wind gathered up snow from the ground quickly and formed snowballs that fired rapidly. As quickly as she shot them off her jutsu form new snowballs just as quick. Neji dodge most but was sorry when he got hit because the snowballs had ice cores. Neji then activated his byakugan. Asuka smiled. _Good now he's getting serious. Alright time for my next one._ Asuka weaved some more hand signs.

"Ice style: Hailing Kunai!" Ice kunai formed and hailed towards Neji. He managed to dodge without taking major damage but the small cuts on his skin proved that even with the byakugan at his disposal he had a hard time dodging that attack. _Okay now to see how good you are at tai jutsu._ Asuka closed the gap between them and started throwing her fists at Neji. He managed to block and they exchanged blows for about two hours. Asuka finally managed to land a solid punch right on Neji's jaw and at the same time Neji landed a fist right in her stomach. Both of them went flying and landed pretty hard. They both stood up and walked toward each other huffing and puffing. They were already exhausted from the day's training so it took a lot to walk through the snow to get to each other. Asuka released her jutsu and stretched her hand out to shake Neji's. Neji complied and shook her hand.

"So?" Asuka asked.

"So what?"

"Do you still think the training was useless?"

"No... I think its unorthodox but not useless."

"Good to hear."

"Wow! You were amazing Asuka!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah I don't think I've seen anyone take him on in tai jutsu and actually give him a run for his money." Tenten said.

"Now that is what I call training." Guy Sensei affirmed.

Asuka locked eyes with Neji again. She no longer saw disgust but she wasn't sure what she was seeing. _Maybe he just needs time to process the whole thing. I know it took me a while when I first started._

"Well after that I am starved, anyone want to join me for dinner at Ichiraku Ramen?" Asuka invited.

"No thanks I should really head home." Tenten said.

"Guy Sensei and I already made plans to go do some training with my medicine." Lee answered.

"I think I'm going to head home as well." Neji replied simply.

"Alright then I'll see you guys around." Asuka said waving goodbye as they went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mission

Asuka reached Ichiraku Ramen and sat down.

"Two orders of your best pork ramen please, I am starving."

"You got it." replied the man behind the counter.

The smell of different types of broth filled Asuka's nose and made her drool like a dog. Finally after what seemed like forever she received her two big bowls of steaming, cooked to perfection, ramen.

"Looks like you and I had the same idea," came Naruto's voice.

Asuka looked at Naruto and suddenly felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Whoa are you okay?"

"Can you love and hate someone at the same time?"

"Sure, Sakura is that way with Sasuke," Naruto did a double take over his shoulder to make sure Sakura wasn't around, "just don't tell her I said that."

That made Asuka smile a little.

"Why what's going on?" Naruto asked getting more serious about how Asuka was feeling.

"It's not a big deal, I don't even know why I started crying. I'm probably just over thinking things."

Just then Asuka's food arrived.

"Here, I ordered two but I don't think I'm hungry enough to eat both now." Asuka said sliding one of the bowls over to Naruto.

"Really? Thanks Asuka! You're the best!" Naruto's eyes got big and he started to drool.

"Thanks for the food!" Asuka and Naruto said in unison.

They continued chatting as they ate and then it was time for them to go their separate ways.

As Asuka walked home she realized her muscles ached. _Maybe I over did it just a skoosh. I don't think my muscles have been this sore since back when I trained with mom._ Once she got home she drew a bath, lit some candles and added salts to the water. She tried to just zone out but every time she kept thinking about Neji. After training with Neji the way she did she wasn't sure if he accepted it or just passed because he didn't want to waste his breath. Asuka let out a big sigh.

After a while she finally pulled herself out of the bath and plopped herself into bed.

The next day when Asuka was on her way to the training field another shinobi approached her and said that the Hokage has requested her. Upon greeting Lady Tsunade, Asuka also saw Neji and Kakashi Sensei.

"Right on time Asuka, now that everyone is here I can brief you on your mission. You three are going to be on a mission to escort one of the Feudal Lords from their home to a safe house. The reason this requires you three is because we have reason to believe that someone may try to kill him to take his position. There have been attempts on his life already but thanks to the shinobi currently guarding him the attempts were thwarted."

Asuka waited for Neji to object to her being there but no such statement was made.

"When do we leave Lady Tsunade?" Asuka asked.

"Immediately, the longer he is at home the more danger he is in."

After that they were dismissed and immediately on their way to the meet the Feudal Lord.

They were only about halfway there when sunset hit.

"We should set up camp for the night." Kakashi Sensei advised.

"Agreed, we'll want to be at our best to protect the Feudal Lord." Neji answered as they stopped in an ideal spot.

Asuka followed suit. Once everything was set up Asuka created an ice dome around them with a small hole at the top to create an igloo effect.

As they sat around the campfire eating Asuka stole a glance at Neji from time to time trying to figure out how he felt but he was harder to read than hieroglyphs. Not long after that they all passed out. Then in the middle of the night Asuka was awoken by Neji. He quietly signaled for her to follow him. They went just outside dome on the other side of a tree.

"Ok now we can talk." Neji said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Asuka asked.

"I saw you staring at me earlier. What was that all about?"

Asuka blushed.

"Are you in love with me or something?" Neji asked rudely curious.

"Honestly, I don't know... I feel like there might be something there but your so flip floppy its hard to tell if you feel the same way." Asuka replied but somehow feeling like Neji was off.

"I do feel the same way about you but you made me feel uncomfortable." Neji said.

Now Asuka knew something was off. Then it clicked.

"Kakashi Sensei what is this all about?"

Kakashi released his transformation jutsu and looked with concern at Asuka.

"I wanted to make sure you were still able to focus even with your feelings for Neji."

"So you know. You saw me looking at him didn't you?" Asuka confessed.

"Yes, I've seen emotions get in the way before so I wanted to see where you were at."

"I appreciate it Kakashi Sensei. I know we are on a mission. I only let my thoughts wonder because my ice dome would have alerted us to any incoming threat so I felt secure enough to let my thoughts do so." Asuka explained.

"Alright then. Lets go back to bed."

Asuka and Kakashi Sensei went back inside the dome and slept till sunrise.


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

The next morning they packed up camp and continued on their way. Asuka continued to study Neji, he seemed to be fully focused on the mission so Asuka figured she would do the same. After another half day of travel they reached the Feudal Lord's mansion. A servant greeted them as they arrived.

"Thank goodness you've come! There was just another attack on the Feudal Lord's life!"

"Lead the way!" Kakashi Sensei said.

Everyone rushed to where the Feudal Lord was. He sat in a chair in his elaborate room with a blanket wrapped round him and five shinobi gathered around him.

"He's alright but we need to move him as soon as possible." one of the shinobi requested urgently.

"Of course." Kakashi said coolly.

Then as soon as the Feudal Lord was ready they prepared to leave.

"Wait! What about my son? He's all I have after my wife passed."

"Our mission is to escort **you** to safety." Neji informed.

"But I can't leave without my son." the Feudal Lord begged.

Kakashi Sensei signaled Neji and Asuka to huddle.

"What are your thoughts?" Kakashi Sensei asked.

"I think we should take his son with us," Asuka answered.

"That is not our mission." Neji stated.

"Maybe not but think about it. If his son has had any training then he could be the one behind the attacks." Asuka explained.

"I see, then if we bring him along we can keep an eye on him." Neji concluded.

"Good thinking Asuka." Kakashi Sensei said.

They broke their huddle and looked back at the Feudal Lord.

"Very well, your son may come with us." Kakashi Sensei said.

"Oh thank you so much!"

Then as if on cue a tall dark and handsome type of young man came into the room.

"Father I was off training I just now got word of the attack on your life. Are you alright?" he asked hurriedly.

"Yes, Haru, I'm alright."

"Are you taking him to safety now?" Haru asked as he looked at Kakashi, Neji, and Asuka.

"Yes and we have just granted your father's request to bring you along." Asuka said.

After hearing Asuka speak it was as if Haru was hypnotized.  
"I would go anywhere with you, gorgeous."

Asuka caught Neji rolling his eyes. _Even if Neji doesn't like it I can use this opportunity to get close to him and find out if he is the one behind the attacks on his father._

"Thank you Mr. Haru. I must say that going on a trip with you will make things much nicer." Asuka flirted.

"Well then shall we begin our journey?" Kakashi Sensei asked.

"Yes lets, I'm looking forward to know this sapphire eyed beauty." Haru said placing his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

And so they began their journey. It was going to take them about two days to get to where they needed to go. The traveled as far as they could till it was dark and they set up camp. As they sat around the camp fire eating and resting Haru took the opportunity to try and get close to Asuka.

"So beautiful I didn't get your name back at the house. Care to let me in on that secret?" Haru asked as he sat down next to Asuka.

"Its Asuka." She responded shyly.

"Well Asuka has anyone told you that you have eyes like sapphires?"

"Not really," Asuka responded keeping up her innocent and shy act.

"Well then your lucky your with me. "

"I sure am." Asuka said snuggling into Haru.

"So what is a beautiful lady such as yourself doing out here?"

"I'm a medical ninja." Asuka lied. She knew some basic medical ninjutsu but that was it.

"Ah so that explains it. Well don't worry my sweet little dumpling. I will protect you."

 _Dumpling really? I hate pet names. I just need to focus on finding out if he is behind the attacks._ Asuka looked over at Neji and saw a confused but stern look on his face. Asuka sent him a quick wink. Then for a moment he was more confused but then she saw the light go on in his head.

Finally, it was time for sleep.

In the middle of the night Asuka found herself awake and unable to get back to sleep. When she sat up she saw Neji blankly staring into the fire.  
"Couldn't you sleep either?" Asuka asked.

"Just keeping watch." Neji said plainly.

"You don't have to. My ice dome is laced with chakra so if anything even touches it then I will be alerted." Asuka explained.

Neji activated his byakugan and scanned the dome.

"I'm impressed, the weave of chakra is quite tight."

"Thanks, my mom taught me everything I know."

"Your mother sounds like she was an interesting woman." Neji said returning his eyes to normal.

"She was pretty special." Asuka said smiling.

There was a long pause. _Is he actually showing an interest in me? Damn it why does he have to be so hard to read? But again why do I even care? Stop thinking about your emotions its time to focus on the mission! I can talk to Neji more when we get back to the Leaf village._

"You can get some sleep if you want, I was having a hard time sleeping anyway." Asuka offered.

"Alright, thank you."

Neji laid down and fell asleep and Asuka kept watch the rest of the night.

In the morning they broke camp and headed out again. Haru did his best to stick by Asuka. After a few hours they stopped by a river to refill their canteens. While Asuka was filling hers Haru came by and crouched next to her.

"So my dumpling, wanna head some place a little more private?" Haru asked sliding his hand onto her ass.

Instinctively Asuka grabbed his hand in order to stop him but then she remembered she had to pretend to be into him. Still holding onto his hand she whispered her reply and slowly moved his hand away.

"You know I would love that, but that would be very unprofessional. And besides you don't want to do anything like that with your father around."

"I see what you mean about being unprofessional, but I don't care about what my father thinks."

"Oh?" Asuka pried.

"He's just a rich old geezer." Haru said with a scowl.

"He does a lot of good with his money though, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"I guess that's one thing got right. Still I'm sure I could do a lot better with his money."

"You make it sound like he's got gambling debt or something." Asuka questioned.

"You bet he's got debt. You know how many times I've had to bail him out?"

" **You** had to bail him out?"

"Of coarse. His debt isn't recent. I started training when I was five so that I could protect him and myself from whoever came after us. It's saved my ass a few times too." Haru explained.

"So why call us out here only now?"

"Because I pushed him to. He knows its because of his debt but he doesn't want anyone to know about it."

"Well don't you worry Haru we can and will keep him safe."

"Alright you two lets get going." Kakashi Sensei called out.


	6. Chapter 6: Debt

Sorry about the long wait for this one. Between Christmas and the rest of life this kind of got set on the back burner for a bit but I'm back into the swing of things now so I will try to have a new chapter ready at least every week. Hope you enjoy :)

After they were on their way again Asuka caught up with Kakashi Sensei and told him about their conversation.

"If what he says is true then aside from some father-son rivalry I don't believe he would attack his own father. At the same time if they are as dead set on getting their money as Haru says they are then they will probably try to find him."

"That explains the people following us."

"What? I should have noticed them!" Asuka exclaimed confused.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, they are up wind from us. They have been careful to keep a good distance so someone without a good sense of smell wouldn't have detected them."

"Okay, I'm gunna get back to Haru, he may still have information for us."

"Good thinking, I will fill Neji in when I can." Kakashi concluded.

They continued the rest of the day's trip mostly in silence. Haru continued to hit on Asuka and Asuka pretended to play along. Finally it was time to stop and make camp again. After Asuka placed her ice dome, she went just outside of it and behind a tree to get a little peace and quiet. With her dome up she could let her thoughts wonder and still be alert to any enemy activity. _Why do I always have a hard time with these assignments where I have to play the love sick girl? I gave Neji the signal that this was just a cover. Is he thinking about me?_ Asuka let out a sigh. She let her thoughts sort themselves out and then went back inside the dome.

Upon entering the dome she saw that everyone was sitting around the fire. She managed to lock eyes with Neji for a short time but then he returned to absently staring at the fire. Asuka then took her seat beside Haru. Everyone was quiet. Asuka decided to break the silence by asking the Feudal Lord some questions and giving him a chance to come clean.

"So my lord, do you have any clue as to why someone would be trying to kill you?"

"None, I do not have a quarrel with anyone."

Asuka caught Haru rolling his eyes. _Maybe if I get the Feudal Lord to flat out deny it consistently maybe Haru will call him on it._

"It doesn't have to be a verbal argument. It could be something as simple as mistrust or an unpaid debt."

"I just told you there is nothing!"

"Oh please father! Just admit it!" Haru snapped.

 _Well that didn't take much._

"Admit what?!"

"You've had gambling debt for years and now the people you owe finally want their money!"

"That's not true! And I'm hurt you would even suggest that Haru!"

"If it's not true then what is this?!" Haru pulled out a ledger from his bag.

"How did you get that?!"

"It doesn't matter! The point is that this secret ledger of yours explains why money was missing from our household records!" Haru tossed the ledger to Kakashi, "Read it and you will know I'm telling the truth."

Kakashi flipped through it enough to get the idea of what was in it. The Feudal Lord was speechless. Haru was going red in the face from rage. Asuka looked at Neji to get a read on him to see what he was thinking about the whole thing. However she noticed that Neji had his byakugan engaged.

"Neji what is it?" Asuka asked.

"We have visitors." He said as he stood up and readied himself.

Asuka and Kakashi Sensei did the same. Almost immediately they were surrounded by a group of about ten fighters.

"Well look at what we have here. His lordship went and got himself some more bodyguards." One of them teased.

"Don't be so foolish as to think they are just bodyguards. Look closely." A smarter one piped up.

"Oh crap! They are Hidden Leaf shinobi!"

Asuka sensed someone standing on top of her dome so she looked up.

"There must be chakra in this dome if you noticed me that quickly after a soundless descent."

"And you sound like the smartest one of the bunch so I'm guessing your the leader." Kakashi said.

"That would be an accurate assumption. Care to let me in so we can talk?"

"Talk? You bring a whole unit out just to talk?" Haru said.

"Just for insurance purposes."

Asuka looked a Kakashi for a decision. Kakashi gave a subtle nod. Asuka then made the appropriate hand sign and just opened the small portion of the dome that was under the leader's feet and he gracefully dropped to the ground.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kin and your Feudal Lord there owes me five million yen."

Everyone's mouths dropped. Then came the anger from Haru.

"How could you owe that much?! Are you a complete idiot?! Or better yet you're a child who doesn't know about responsibility!"

"H-how about a payment plan?" the Feudal Lord stuttered.

"Yeeeah... No, you see we tried one of those about five years ago and we still haven't seen any of it. So I figure we just kill you." Kin said coolly.

"No!" Haru spoke up and stood between Kin and his father, "He may be a selfish pig but he is my father and I will protect him."

"Is that so?" Kin said smiling smugly.

Asuka saw him reaching for a kunai and quickly did a blizzard wind push and knocked Kin into the side of the dome. Unfortunately it also hit Haru knocking him backwards. It would have hit Neji too if his byakugan hadn't been activated allowing him enough time to dodge.

"Boss!" all the men outside shouted in unison.

"I'm fine," Kin said as he sorely got up.

"You said you wanted to talk," Asuka reminded him.

"Yeah well sometimes things don't always go as we plan."

"Listen," Haru said stepping forward, "I have been taught but some of the best sensei's in the nation and I know more about the workings of money then my dirt bag father does."

"Yeah and?"

"And I want propose something... My father retires as a Feudal Lord and names me as his replacement, then we do all the official paperwork saying that I will pay you back over time..."

"See the problem is I have no proof that you will pay." Kin said

"You didn't let me finish. Take my father to work off some of the debt and if I miss even one payment then you are in your right to kill him..."

"What!" the Feudal Lord shouted.

"You got yourself into this and this is the only way I see out. You will have to trust me to make those payments," Haru then spoke to Kin again, "However if you kill him then I owe you nothing more and if he dies or is mistreated before payments are complete then I am dept free and I will come after you."

Kin stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Alright pretty boy you got yourself a deal." Kin agreed.

"Haru are you sure that's wise?" Kakashi asked.

"I've made up my mind, once we get back home I will assume my place as the new Feudal Lord and begin changes at once."

"Alright," Asuka said lowering her dome.

"Okay men lets tie him up and get this retired Feudal Lord back to base."

"Before you do that I need him to write out his resignation and me as the successor."

"Well get on with it then," Kin said growing impatient.

The now retired Feudal Lord pulled out a scroll and pen and sat down and wrote everything out. Then he was tied up and ready to go.

"Show up at the house a week from now to make our deal official, if you don't show I will assume you have killed my father and I will hunt you down." Haru said laying down the law.

"Don't worry pretty boy, we'll be there." Kin said.

And with that Kin's group departed and Haru finally had a chance to breathe.

"That was very clever of you Haru." Asuka complimented.

"Almost as good as you pretending to be in love with me?" he jested.

"How did you find out?" Asuka asked very curious.

"It was only tonight when I saw the way you looked at your squad mate there." Haru said gesturing to Neji.

Asuka felt herself get hot.

Haru's eyes went wide and blood shot out his nose.

Asuka looked down and there she was in her bra and panties again.

"Damn it! I almost went this whole mission without this!"

"You mean this is a regular thing for you?!" Haru asked trying to compose himself.

"Yes its something we all have to get used to." Neji piped up with what Asuka could swear was the beginnings of a smile.

After quickly putting her clothes back on everyone settled down to sleep the rest of the night then to head back to the Feudal Lord's home in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings Unfold

Asuka woke up to the sun shine on her face. She smiled as she got up and headed to a nearby stream to wash her hair. She stripped down to her bra and panties to keep her clothes dry. She then neatly draped them on an arm level tree branch, walked into the water about knee's depth and bent over and washed her hair. Once she was finished she stood up and turned around. To her surprise she saw Neji standing there.

"Hi." Asuka greeted with a wave as she walked to the shore.

Neji was silent.

"Oh. Sorry, I'll put my clothes on." Asuka said remembering her current state made him uncomfortable.

Asuka started to reach for her clothes when Neji grabbed her wrist. Asuka looked at Neji, but he stared at the stream.

"Is it true?" Neji asked.

"Is what true?" Asuka was a little confused.

"What Haru said yesterday about the way you look at me." Neji clarified and finally turned to gaze back at her.

Asuka felt her cheeks get warm.

"Yes." It felt amazing and weird at the same time to admit it out loud to him.

Neji pulled her towards him. Their eyes stayed locked. Neji slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her completely to him. He then gently, but firmly kissed her. Asuka kissed back. _If there was any doubt about my feelings before, there isn't now._ They stayed that way for a moment or two then Neji finished the kiss.

"I'll let you finish getting dressed." Neji said as he released her and went back to join the others.

Asuka stood there dumbfounded for a moment, but then collected herself. Once she was finished getting dressed she joined everyone and they began their journey back to the Feudal Lord's home.

As they traveled, Asuka tried her best to stay alert. Her kiss with Neji consistently entered her mind and each time it did she smiled, but then went back to focusing on the task at hand. This continued as the next few days passed quickly and uneventful.

As they were arriving back at the Leaf Village, Naruto was there to greet them.

"Hi! How was the mission?" Naruto asked as they closed the last of the distance.

Asuka glanced at Neji but he was his normal serious self.

"It was interesting to say the least." Asuka said responding to Naruto's question.

"We should report to Lady Tsunade right away." Neji reminded.

"Alright. I will catch up with you later, Naruto." Asuka mentioned.

"Ok then!" Naruto responded with a thumbs up.

When they arrived at Lady Tsunade's office she was sitting in her usual place to greet them. They accurately reported everything that happened with the Feudal Lord and his son.  
"Lady Hokage, there is one other matter you need to be aware of." Neji informed.

"Oh?" Lady Tsunade asked with great curiosity.

"I kissed Asuka." Neji said matter of factually.

Tsunade's eyes went wide, but only briefly. Asuka figured it was because Tsunade also knew that shinobi are supposed to be thorough with their reports. Obviously, this was something Neji took very seriously. Asuka felt herself blush. _Keep your clothes on Asuka. You are in front of the Hokage. But damn I'm hot. No! Keep the clothes on! Keep the clothes ON!_

"Is this true Miss Nakamura?" the Hokage asked with great intrigue.

"Yes Ma'am." Asuka answered.

Asuka glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Kakashi Sensei smiling.

"Judging by that look Kakashi, I assume you knew something was going on." Tsunade prodded.

"Well, yes, but I am surprised they actually kissed."

"I see..."

"You don't have anything to worry about. Although these two have for each other, I can assure you they both stayed focused on the mission," Kakashi smiled under his mask, "In spite of my best efforts."

They stayed in Tsunade's office till she was fully reassured that Neji and Asuka could still function as a team even with the feelings they had for one another.

As they left the office Neji and Asuka walked side by side. No words were said but Asuka knew without a doubt that Neji felt the same way about her as she did about him.


	8. Chapter 8: Past Revealed

That night Asuka sat in silence as she ate her ramen and almost obsessively thought about when Neji smiled. It was almost a playful boyish smile but also carried a sense of dignity with it. _I would love to see him smile again. I wonder if there is any way I can coax it out of him._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She set down her noodles, got up, and answered the door. To her surprise, it was Sakura.

"Hey, I heard you just got back from a mission. How was it?" Sakura asked casually.

"It was good." Asuka said awkwardly.

"That's good."

Asuka didn't know what else to say. She never was good around other girls.

"Anyway, I came by to see if you wanted to join the rest of us for a much needed trip to the bath house." Sakura offered.

Asuka thought about it long and hard. _It would be really out of my comfort zone but maybe that's what I need. Besides these girls aren't like the ones from my past. Plus if I stay home I'll probably just obsess some more._

"Sure," Asuka finally answered, "I'll meet you there in about ten minutes."

"Alright then, see ya there." Sakura said as she waved goodbye.

Asuka closed the door and walked back to her ramen. Once she finished scarfing down her noodles she headed down to the bath house.

When she went into the change room she was relieved to find it empty. _The other girls must already be in the bath. If anyone gets out before I do I'll just have to check and make sure nothing has been tampered with._ Asuka thought as she stripped down, wrapped a towel around herself, and headed into the main bath room.

Sure enough Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were all sitting in the bath soaking. Asuka swallowed hard and walked over to them. Sakura was the first to notice.

"Hey, glad you could make it." Sakura greeted.

"Thanks for inviting me. I really needed to get out."

"But weren't you just on a mission?" Ino asked.

"Well, yeah, but when you live alone its easy to get a little cabin feverish."

"Neji also said something happened between you two but he wouldn't fess up what it was." Tenten said.

Suddenly the other girls got curious.

"I'm surprised he admitted that much." Asuka responded.

"Ordinarily, he probably wouldn't have said anything but Lee kept hounding him about every detail." Tenten clarified.

"So what happened between you two?" Hinata asked.

They all moved in closer eager to hear what Asuka would say.

Asuka started to feel panicky and was feeling like she did all those years ago. As the girls looked at her expectantly, the feeling only intensified. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Asuka leaped from the bath, ran back to the change room, threw her clothes back on and ran out the door. She didn't stop running till she was back home and safe behind the locked door. She sat with her back against the door and her forehead on her knees as she cried.

 _*Flashback*_

Asuka was starting a new day at a new school... again. She had gotten used to moving around because her mom worked as a mercenary. Her mom never told Asuka what the mission entailed but that was okay with her. As she walked to school her pony tail bounced and waved with every step. Once she arrived at the school, Asuka noticed that there was a group of girls standing near the entrance to the school. Asuka was used to introducing herself so she figured this was just as good a place as any to start.

"Hi there, my name is Asuka Nakamura. I'm new here so I just wanted to introduce myself and say that I hope we can become friends. The girls all looked at her with surprise to, what Asuka assumed, her openness and forwardness. After a moment the girls responded in kind.

"Hi Asuka. I'm Amaya. I'm so glad you're here. You came to our school at just the right time."

Asuka never remembered the other girls names as Amaya was the girl that stood out to her the most. Even if Asuka had put effort into remembering the other girls names it would have only made things worse.

As the weeks went on Asuka thought that Amaya and her were becoming best friends. Asuka told Amaya everything about everything. She even told Amaya about the fact that her father left when she was a baby and that was something very few people knew about. Then one fateful day everything backfired.

When Asuka arrived at school one day, all eyes were on her. She couldn't figure out why until she got inside. The walls were lined with posters that an embarrassing photo that Asuka never knew existed and the words "Asuka is such a freak her own father left her!" As Asuka walked the halls she heard whispers of things she had told Amaya in confidence and things that weren't even true. Things like "I heard her mom is a whore."

The month that followed, things only got worse. Amaya would "apologize" only to get new dirt and spread more rumors. When that wasn't going on Amaya did things like glue her books to her desk, shove her into mud, she even went so far as to get her in trouble with the teachers by making it appear that she had done something she really hadn't.

Asuka was now terrified to go to school. There was always something waiting for her. Then finally the torture was over. Asuka's mother told her that the mission had been completed and it was time to move again. Asuka cried. Her mother hugged her because crying was Asuka's normal response, but this time the tears were for a totally different reason. Once they had moved Asuka kept to herself and any girls who wanted to call her a friend was kept at arms length.

 _*End Flashback*_

Asuka let the tears roll down her face freely. She was so wrapped up in how she was feeling that the knock at the door startled her.

"Go away Sakura! I don't want to talk to any of you girls!"

"Good thing I'm not Sakura then." came Naruto's voice.

Relieved, Asuka stood up and opened the door to let Naruto in. They went and sat in the small living room.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on? Its not like you to just run past me like that without saying hi."

Asuka collected herself and told Naruto what happened with Sakura and the girls. She also opened up about her past and how it was hard for her to trust any girl that wanted to be her "friend".

"Honestly, I'm amazed I can be this open with you Naruto."

"I'm not. Didn't ya know? I'm awesome!" Naruto joked trying to lighten the mood.

Asuka smiled and was glad that she felt she could trust Naruto.

"I've known Sakura and those other girls a long time and I know they would never do anything like what happened to you. Believe me when I tell you that you can trust those girls with your life." Naruto comforted.

Asuka was feeling better and gave Naruto a smile. _Maybe it is time I learn to trust girls again and make room for some friends in my life._

"So what did happen on the mission? You promised you would tell me." Naruto prodded.

"You sure you're ready for it?" Asuka teased.

"You bet! Just lay it on my already!" Naruto said growing impatient.

"Alright you asked for it... Neji and I kissed."

"WHAAAAAA!?" Naruto's eyes got big and his jaw dropped.

"Like I said you asked for it." Asuka said with a giggle.

The two of them stayed up late as Asuka told Naruto more about the mission and how this kiss happened. Naruto was still flabbergasted at the fact that she and Neji had in fact kissed. Finally they were both tired and Naruto went home. Asuka went to bed hoping that tomorrow would be better and that she could work up the guts to talk to Sakura, but for now it was time to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Friends

Asuka woke up early and went out for a jog to collect her thoughts. _What do I say to Sakura? Do I tell her everything? Or just apologize?Do I explain or apologize to the other girls too? Why does being friends with girls have to be so hard!_ Her thoughts continued on in a ramble. She continued running till she decided she was just going to tell all the girls what happened. Once she returned home she showered and changed. She was just finished breakfast when there was knock at the door. Asuka grew tense. _Just breathe if it's Sakura invite her in and explain._ Asuka opened the door and sure enough it was Sakura.

"Hey, Asuka. What was that about yesterday?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I'm sorry about that. Please come in."

Sakura complied and they both sat on some cushions that Asuka had on her living room floor.

"There was a lot of bad stuff that happened in my past," Asuka began, "It lead to me not being a very trusting person. I would like to tell all of you at once. Do you think you could come back at around 7pm and bring the other girls?"

Sakura sat and thought, "Sure I could do that."

Sakura and Asuka then said their goodbyes and Asuka went out to the training field.

Asuka striped down and created an environment of snow. She then began her training routine which involve several different exercises that varied from taijutsu to ninjutsu. As she trained she felt someone enter her snowy training ground. She paused.

"My chakra flows through the snow! I can tell you're there so there is no use in hiding!" Asuka called out.

"You may be able to tell I'm here but I guess it doesn't tell you where I am." came Neji's voice from behind her.

Asuka spun around and sure enough Neji was there in the flesh.

"You're right it can't." Asuka said with a smile.

"Care for a training partner? I can assure you I'm a much better opponent than these wooden posts." Neji asked.

"Sure but only if your up for training my way." Asuka tested with a bigger smile.

Almost immediately Neji was down to his boxers and in position to begin combat. Asuka looked at him almost in shock.

"I am ready." Neji coaxed as the same smile from the mission crept across his face.

"Oh it is so on." Asuka said smiling back.

The two exchanged blows for about two and a half hours till finally they both flopped on the ground beside each other panting.

Asuka began to release her jutsu.

"Leave the part we're laying on, its nice after training like that." Neji asked.

Asuka complied. "So does this mean you're starting to see the purpose of it?" Asuka asked.

"It's unconventional, but it has its place." Neji answered.

There was a pause.

"Neji, I've always been curious, can you learn the gentle fist style without the byakugan?"

"It wouldn't be as useful to you as it would be to someone who possessed the byakugan."

"Ok."

"Why?"

"I have always been in awe of the gentle fist style, so I was just curious."

After another pause, almost expectantly, Neji's hand held Asuka's. They continued laying there in silence until finally Asuka released the last of her jutsu. They stood up and dressed.

Asuka's stomach growled loudly.

"I guess I'm hungry." Asuka stated the obvious.

"I am too," Neji said, "How about I treat you to a meal?"

 _Oh my god is Neji asking me out!?_

"Consider it thanks for letting me in on your training," Neji added.

"Sure, and thank you."

"You're welcome."

The two made their way to one of the local restaurants, sat at a table and placed their orders. They sat in silence for a bit till Asuka broke the silence.

"Tenten told me that Lee tried to squeeze information out of you about our last mission."

"I see." Neji responded awkwardly.

"I'm kinda curious as to why you wanted to keep it a secret from your teammates." Asuka said more direct than she would have liked.

"I like to keep my private life separate from my work life." Neji explained.

"I guess I can understand that."

"I'm also not sure about everything yet, but I would like to." Neji stretched out his hand and placed it gently on Asuka's.

Asuka blushed slightly.

"Me too." Asuka responded.

Just then the food arrived which meant that Neji had to move his hand. Asuka's hand felt cold where the heat of Neji's hand had just been. They ate mostly in silence. Once they had finished, Neji was the first one to speak.

"What are your plans for the afternoon?" He asked.

"I was just going to keep training, but since you joined me it was much more intense that it usually is so my afternoon is free." _Did that seem too desperate? This has already been kinda like a date. Am I pushing my luck?_

"Alright, why don't you go home and wash up then meet me outside of the Hokage's office in an hour."

"Ok sounds good." Asuka responded as they stood up and went their separate ways for the time being.

Once home and in the shower Asuka's thoughts went crazy. _What could he have planned? I don't like surprises but if I want to continue to get closer to Neji then I need to trust him. And if he truly cares about me then I'm sure I'm fine._ Asuka took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

After calming herself down she finally got out of the shower, dressed, and went out the door to meet Neji. When she arrived Neji was waiting patiently.

"So why did you want to meet here?" Asuka asked once she had reached him.

"Come with me I would like to show you something." Neji answered as he lead her by the hand.

They zigged and zagged up a steep slope till they finally reached the top. Asuka looked out and saw the entire Leaf village before. She realized they were on top of the stone faces. Asuka was in awe of the beautiful view.

"This an amazing view." Asuka voiced aloud.

"I come up here to think and be alone sometimes."

"This is incredible Neji! You can see everything from up here!" Asuka shouted starting to get giddy.

Asuka looked back at Neji and saw that a smile had crossed his face.

"Why don't we sit down, there's something I would like to tell you." Neji suggested.

"Alright." Asuka asked as they sat down and looked out over the Leaf village.

"When I was just a boy my father chose to die for the main family so that the secret of the byakugan would be kept safe. I continued to grow up and hated the main family for their power over us." Neji took off his headband the reveal the curse mark on his forehead. "This curse mark is used to inflict pain on us if step out of line or puts the family in danger. I was bitter until I had my match with Naruto during the Chunin exams. He proved to me that destiny can change. Because of Naruto I became a better person. Ever since then I've come up here when I need to think. I would like you to think about this place if you need somewhere to be alone and separate yourself from everything."

Asuka sat and took in everything that Neji had said..

"Thanks Neji, I think I'll do that."

There was a moment of silence, then Asuka decided it was time to tell Neji about her past.

"When I was little I moved around a lot. It was just my mom and I. My dad left when I was just a baby so I don't know anything about him. My mom worked as a mercenary to provide for us. I was okay with us moving around for the most part, till we came to this one village. This girl, Amaya, pretended she was my friend to learn about me and my life and then she turned it around on me. She spread rumors and lies about my mom and I. When she wasn't doing that she was being a bully in other ways like sabotaging my stuff. It was the worst month of my life. When we finally moved again I cried tears of joy. I only told my mom later because she dragged it out of me during a training exercise. I chose not to trust anyone who wanted to be my friend. Everyone, except my mom, I kept at arm's length. Then one day the man that had hired my mom showed up at the door and told me that she was dead. I decided to come back to my mom's home village. All the time I've been training to be a ninja I secluded myself and never let anyone close to me, especially other girls. Then, like you, Naruto convinced me to break what I had believed. There was just something about him that made me relax and that was something I hadn't felt since my mom was alive."

Neji shuffled closer to Asuka and placed his hand on hers.

"You don't have to be alone anymore. You have me and you have our friends... and I hope you will believe me when I say that you can trust them with your life." Neji comforted.

As they continued talking they shared likes, dislikes and got to know each other better. They talked until the sun was setting.

"Wait! What time is it!" Asuka asked as she suddenly remembered that the girls were supposed to come over to her place.

"6:49 why?"

"I invited the girls to come over to my place tonight! I need to get home!"

Neji gave a playful smile.

"And what is that look for?"

"Let's have a race."

"I think you've been hanging around Lee too much."

"Come on, if you win I'll buy you ramen for a week." Neji teased.

"Okay your on!"

With that they raced all the way to Asuka's front door and they both touched it at the same time. Their breathing was heavy as they both started laughing. Finally, they caught their breath.

"What's the time?" Asuka asked.

"6:57"

"Sweet! We made it with time to spare."

Asuka unlocked her door.

"Did you want to come in for a drink?"

"I'll be fine, you just go on ahead and have fun with the girls." Neji tucked Asuka's hair behind her ear then traced her face till his hand was under her chin and gazed into her eyes. "I'll see you later." And with that he walked away.

Asuka went inside and closed the door. _Oh my god! Neji is amazing! Mom I wish you could be here to meet him. He is exactly the kind of man I need in my life._

Her thoughts were brought back down to earth with the expected knock at the door. She opened the door and sure enough Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were there.

"Come on in girls."

They all complied.

"Please make yourselves at home."

"Thanks for having us over Asuka." Tenten said.

"Yeah it's nice to finally see the inside of your place." Ino said.

"It's not much but it's home." Asuka responded.

All of the girls gathered in the living room, sat down and listened as Asuka explained her childhood. Her earlier conversation with Neji had given her the confidence she needed, but it was still difficult to open up to girls she didn't know very well.

Once she finished her story she quietly waited for their reaction.

"I can't believe someone would be that cruel." Tenten said.

"If that bitch ever shows up here I will pummel her!" Sakura shouted.

"That's just awful." Ino said.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Asuka." Hinata said.

"Thanks girls. When you were all leaning in eager to hear what happened it just set me off. I will try to not freak out any more." Asuka explained.

"Don't even worry about it. Like Sakura said, we'll beat the crap out of that girl if she shows her face around here." Tenten encouraged.

"And besides you're a badass now too. I'm sure you could take her." Ino reassured.

"We'll also be here for you every step of the way." Hinata comforted.

"Now back to more important matters. What happened with you and Neji?" Sakura prodded.

All the girls looked at Asuka. This time, however, instead of feeling intimidated, Asuka felt what Neji and Naruto had told her. She could trust these girls.

"You really want to know?" Asuka teased.

"YES!" The girls all said in unison.

"Okay then... Neji and I kissed."

Eyes went wide and mouths dropped. Tenten was the first to say something.

"Well that explains why he didn't want to tell Lee. Lee would have gone overboard."

"Yeah knowing Lee and Guy Sensei they probably would have started planning his bachelor party." Sakura joked.

"What do you think Hinata?" Asuka asked.

"I think its good you two are interested in each other, but why does my opinion matter?"

"Being part of Neji's family I wanted to know how you felt about it."

"So have you guys kissed again since then?" Ino asked.

"No, but I feel as though he is relaxing more around me."

The girls continued to chat till about 10pm. Once the apartment was once again quiet and Asuka was alone, she flopped on her bed.

"That wasn't so bad I don't know what I was afraid of. These girls are nothing like Amaya." she said aloud. Asuka's stomach growled. She got back up off the bed stripped down and made herself some ramen. Once she had finished eating she went to bed and slept very peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10: Dear Mother

The next week was pretty dull. Asuka hadn't been called on any missions lately and was starting to get restless. One after breakfast she went to the training grounds and decided she would try and work on her taijutsu. As she did so Guy Sensei and Rock Lee came by walking on their hands. They counted aloud each step they took in unison.

"Hey would you guys mind helping me out a bit?" Asuka asked as she ran up to them.

They stopped their walk but stayed on their hands.

"What is it you need help with Asuka?" Lee inquired.

"I want to work on my taijutsu. I feel like I'm relying too heavily on my ninjutsu and I still want to be helpful even if my chakra is low." Asuka explained.

Lee flipped onto his feet.

"Of coarse I will help, but I will not go easy on you." Lee said.

"Bring it on." Asuka challenged.

Lee threw the first punch. Asuka dodged and tried throw a punch back, but Lee was ready with a block. Asuka threw another punch but it was deflected and then she was greeted with a kick to the side. They continued exchanging blows until ever muscle in Asuka's body ached, but she pressed on. Finally Lee knocked her to the ground and all she could do was lay there. Lee came and sat beside her.

"You fought well." Lee encouraged.

"You're too kind Lee, I was terrible." Asuka replied.

"You were not 'terrible' I felt your determination with every punch and kick." Lee reassured.

A tear rolled down Asuka's cheek.

"Sometimes determination isn't enough." Asuka mumbled.

 _ **Flashback**_

Eleven year old Asuka was sitting in the living room doing her homework as accurately and quickly as she could. She wanted to be done so that when her mother got home they could do some training. Asuka knew her skills were improving and was excited that her mom was teaching her to use her ice abilities. Just as she finished her homework there was a knock at the door. Asuka formed an ice kunai in her hand and answered the door cautiously, just as her mother had taught her to do while she was away. Upon opening the door there stood the man that had hired her mother. He was tall dark haired man that had left leaning scar that went across his whole face. He was dressed like a business man and wore a glove only on his right hand. To any other eleven year old he would have been intimidating, but thanks to her mother, Asuka knew about his appearance.

Asuka looked at him searching for a reason as to why he would be here when her mother was out.

"Are you Asuka Nakamura?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes," Asuka gripped the ice kunai which was in her hand that was still hidden behind the door, "why?"

"Asuka, my name is Makoto. I'm the one who hired your mother." Makoto explained as he crouched down to be eye level with Asuka.

"How can I help you Mr. Makoto?" Asuka asked shakily.

"Asuka, your mother was on a mission that was very dangerous. She was investigating someone I believed was stealing from me. He was a master in taijutsu and genjutsu."

"What does all this have to do with you being here? Where's my mom?" Asuka asked feeling nervous.

"Your mother got the intel we needed but..." Makoto paused.

"But what?" Asuka was starting to feel sick.

"...but... Asuka... Your mother died getting this information... I'm sorry, but she wont be coming home."

Asuka was silent. _How can mom be dead? She's supposed to train me. Where do I go now? Mom what happened?_

"What happened to her? How did she die?" Asuka asked as tears streamed down her face.

"From what I know... they were evenly matched for the most part but in the end the traitor was just a little bit quicker and knocked your mother off of the roof they had been fighting on." Makoto explained.

Asuka just stood there and cried. Makoto was kind enough to stay there till she calmed down.

"Listen, I know this wont bring back your mother, but here's the money she earned. Use it to go where you need to go." Makoto handed her the money.

"Thank you Mr. Makoto." Asuka said with a shaky voice.

"Your welcome," Makoto said as he stood up, "Good bye Asuka, I wish you the best," and with that Makoto took his leave.

Asuka closed the door and walked like a zombie over to the living room. She placed the money on the table, sat down and cried.

 _ **End Flashback**_

A tear leaked out of Asuka's eye as she laid on the grass. Her entire body just throbbed.

"Asuka, let me help you up." Lee said as he offered his hand.

Asuka accepted his hand up.

"Thanks Lee." was all that Asuka could say.

"Is there something wrong?" Guy Sensei asked.

"Just memories, I'll be okay. Thanks for helping me train." Asuka said. Then she took off running. Running always helped her to think and before she knew it she was on top of the mountain with the Hokage faces. Tears streamed down her face.

"Mom I know its been five years since you died but I really miss you." she said aloud.

"I thought I might find you up here." came Neji's voice from behind her.

Asuka turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Do you ever miss your father?" Asuka asked.

"Everyday," Neji answered.

There was a moment of silence as Asuka collected herself.

"Lady Tsunade has asked to see you." Neji stated.

"Alright then lets go." Asuka said as she joined Neji, who gently grasped her hand, and they walked to the Hokage's office.


	11. Chapter 11: Return from the Past

Asuka, Neji, and Kiba all stood in the Hokage's office awaiting to hear their assignment.

"A wealthy man named Akihiro Ayano has offered us a large sum of money in order to locate his missing daughter. In the interest of privacy he has chosen to withhold almost all the details from us and would like to brief you in person. Here is the location of his home in which he is currently residing." Lady Tsunade explained as she handed the map to Neji.

"I don't mean to question your judgment Lady Hokage, but why am I here? I'm not really a tracker ninja." Asuka asked.

"You are here because I believe you are the right person for the job. Neji will be your captain. Now off you go, the sooner you can find this girl the better. You are dismissed." Tsunade responded.

Off they went.

As they traveled Asuka introduced herself to Kiba.

"Hi, I don't think we really got a chance to be introduced. I'm Asuka."

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru. We know you by your smell."

"How do you know my smell already?"

"Because every time we bump into Neji we smell you too."

Asuka blushed a little.

"So what kind of jutsu do you do?" Kiba asked.

"I have an ice style jutsu, I guess that might put a damper on things if I use it and you have to smell someone out."

"Nah, that's what Akamaru's dynamic marking is for."

Asuka turned to Neji.

"How far is it to Mr. Ayano's place?" she asked.

Neji looked at the map, "If we're quick we should be able to get there by sundown."

"Alright who wants to race?" Asuka asked playfully.

"I'm game." Kiba said. "What about you Akamaru?"

Akamaru responded with a bark.

"Asuka now is hardly the time." Neji scolded.

"Oh c'mon Neji we wouldn't be very good shinobi if we couldn't keep our guard up while we raced." Asuka explained.

"There is no reason for there to be a race." Neji said more firmly.

"What you afraid I might beat you this time?" Asuka teased.

"That's not it. Its unprofessional." Neji said.

"I think you're chicken." Asuka poked.

"I am not chicken."

"Kind of seems like you are." Kiba interjected.

"Chicken." Asuka said repeated.

Neji gave Asuka a look that was meant to make her stop. Instead of making her stop however, it just encouraged Asuka to do her best chicken impression.

"Fine, we'll race but only to prove I'm not a chicken, and that I can beat you." Neji caved and let a little smile slip.

"Alright! On your marks. Get set. Go!" Asuka shouted.

They all took off at same time giving it their all. Every once in a while Asuka would look at Neji and he would look at her. Asuka knew from looking at him that he was enjoying this as much as she was. Neji landed at their goal only seconds before Asuka and then Kiba and Akamaru came in not long after that.

Everyone caught their breath.

"Neji wins." Asuka stated.

"You guys are faster than I thought." Kiba said.

"You gave me a run for my money though," Asuka admitted.

"Now that that's settled lets go meet Mr. Ayano." Neji said.

Asuka and Kiba nodded then they headed up the walkway and Neji knocked on the door. A butler answered the door and escorted them into the living room where Mr. Ayano was already sitting. Akihiro was slim man with graying hair and a little bit of a beard. He sat as though posing for a picture with his perfect posture and expressionless face. Asuka figured he had probably had some training in his life. Asuka, Neji and Kiba all knelt and bowed respectfully.

"I'm pleased you came so quickly." Ayano said in a somewhat gruff voice.

"We are aware of the urgency of your situation." Neji stated.

"What can you tell us about your daughter?" Asuka asked.

"Well, she always goes off to do some training even though I tell her not to. Five days ago she told me that she was going to train and we had a big fight about it. When she didn't come back after two days I sent request to the Leaf village."

"It's normal for her to be gone for two days after a fight?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, it's her way of trying to scare me I guess."

"Any idea who may have taken her or what they may want?" Neji asked.

"Unfortunately, my daughter has made many enemies in the past. I would start with some of her old classmates from when she was younger. They all used to live in this area. Here is a map of the places they lived. I'm sure they are all abandoned now but it's probably a good place to start." Mr. Ayano explained.

"If you have anything with her scent on it we would be able to find her in no time." Kiba suggested.

"By all means, please. Her room is the door at the end of the hallway upstairs."

"Alright, come on Akamaru lets go." Kiba said and headed upstairs.

"What's your daughter's name?" Neji asked.

"I would rather not say. As I said she has made many enemies and I don't want her in any more danger than she already is."

Kiba and Akamaru came back downstairs.

"We got the scent." Kiba said.

"We will do our best to find your daughter, Mr. Ayano." Neji reassured.

They headed out following Kiba's and Akamaru's noses.

They searched for two days before they finally got a lead. Sure enough the scent led them to one of the abandoned homes. To no surprise the door was locked.

"Neji can you check and see if there is anyone on the other side of this door?"

"Byakugan!" there was a moment of silence, " no one is on the first floor but there are several people upstairs."

"Okay, I've got an idea." Asuka said weaving some hand signs.

She then put the tip of her finger over the key hole, filled it with water, and then froze it creating an ice key that allowed her to unlock the door silently.

"Are there any traps on the other side?" Asuka asked.

"None that I can see." Neji answered.

Carefully and quietly they opened the door and tiptoed upstairs. Neji used his byakugan again and was able to see more clearly that there was a girl tied up in the middle of the group with a bag over her head.

"What's the plan Neji?" Asuka whispered.

"I think it would be best if we wait till they're all asleep tonight and then we sneak her out." Neji said.

They waited till everyone else had fallen asleep then they tiptoed in and very carefully snuck the girl out. Once downstairs, they took the cover off her head and gently woke her up gently.

"We're here to take you home safely." Neji said.

"I didn't need rescuing, I could have gotten myself out."

Akamaru picked the girl up in his mouth and they all made their way as far as they could as fast as they could. When they were at a safe distance Asuka put up her ice dome and Kiba started the fire.

"Now that we have you safe and sound, would you mind telling us your name?" Kiba asked standing up and brushed his hands off.

"My father hired you and you don't know my name?"

"He refused to give it to us." Neji stated simply.

"Sorry, I'm still working on my bad attitude," she admitted, "My name is Amaya."

Asuka froze.

"Well, its nice to meet you Amaya. I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru."

Akamaru barked his greeting.

"And don't tell her anything else!" Asuka yelled.

Kiba looked at Asuka confused.

Asuka walked around and faced Amaya square on staring at her long and hard. _It IS her! I bet she hasn't changed a bit!_

"What's with her? She's kind of creeping me out." Amaya said to Kiba and Neji.

 **Slap!**

"Ouch! What was that for?" Amaya exclaimed.

"Asuka that was out of line." Neji scolded.

"Neji, I've told you what this girl did to me..."

"We were hired to rescue her and take her home. I expect you to put your emotions aside and focus on the mission." Neji lectured.

"Fine, just know that I'm not happy about it." Asuka said as she stormed off.

After about a half an hour of cooling off Asuka came back and found everyone but Neji asleep. Asuka went and sat beside Neji.

"I'm not sorry for slapping her." Asuka said.

"I understand your feelings, but this was the wrong time for it."

"I know, my anger just raged."

"We can talk more once we get back to the Leaf village." Neji suggested.

"Alright. I'm gonna hit the sack. Just wake me if you want me to take over watch."

The next morning they quickly packed up camp and arrived back at the Ayano household at around noon. Mr. Ayano greeted his daughter with open arms.

"My dear! I am so glad you have returned. What happened to your face?" Mr. Ayano asked concerned.

"Oh its nothing. One of the girls that kidnapped me gave me a slap across the face. I'm not going to say that I didn't deserve it. I was pretty rotten to them when we were kids." Amaya explained.

"Alright then. I'm just happy you're home safe and sound." Mr. Ayano said. "Wont you three stay for dinner tonight? I would like to thank you for saving my daughter."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we have to decline. Our mission is complete so we must head back the Leaf village." Neji politely declined.

"Very well, thank you again for saving my Amaya."

The three bowed their farewell and headed home.


	12. Chapter 12: Forgiveness?

*Sorry for the late update. Please enjoy the chapter.*

Asuka, Neji and Kiba all stood in the Hokage's office.

"According to Neji's report... You slapped Amaya?!" Tsunade raged at Asuka, "Are you out of your mind?! Doing stuff like that reflects badly on us as a whole. You should consider yourself lucky that she chose to cover it up for you."

Asuka simply stood there. She knew this was coming and she knew she deserved it. Neji was right, she shouldn't have let her feelings effect how she preformed on the mission.

Tsunade took a deep breath.

"Did she deserve it?" Tsunade asked.

Asuka was shocked at this change in attitude.

"Ma'am?"

"Did she deserve it?" Tsunade repeated simply.

"Yes, Ma'am." Asuka replied.

"Then I say good for you. You're dismissed."

They all bowed and made their exit.

Asuka went home, flopped on her bed and passed out. When she awoke again it was about 3pm. She ate, showered and headed up to the place Neji had showed her above the Hokage faces.

 _I'm glad Neji showed me this place... I wonder if still sees me the same way after everything that happened... I still can't believe that Amaya popped back up like that...Why did she cover for me with her dad? Was it a ploy to try and get me to trust her again?I hate her for what she did to me! Did she really think it would be that easy to fix things? She betrayed my trust and made it difficult for me to trust anyone who wanted to call themselves my friend. Just as I was starting to open up and try and move past the whole thing..._

Asuka's thoughts continued to ramble as she tried to make sense of everything. At about 7pm the sun began to set.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked startling Asuka.

"Naruto you jerk! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to come see how you were doing. Kiba told me what happened on the mission so I asked Neji where he thought you would be."

"Thanks for checking up on me. I'm doing better now, but I just never expected to see _**her**_ again."

"Glad to hear you're feeling better."

Asuka's stomach growled loudly.

"I guess I must be hungry."

"How about we go to Ichiraku's? My treat." Naruto offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Asuka and Naruto headed to Ichiraku's and chatted as they ate. Once they had finished eating Naruto walked Asuka home. When they arrive Neji was waiting at the front door.

"I'll see you later Asuka, it looks like Neji wants to talk to you."

"Later Naruto." Asuka responded.

Asuka then offered for Neji to come in and he accepted. They both sat down in the living room and Asuka waited for Neji to start the conversation.

"I want to give you a chance to explain what happened on the mission." Neji stated.

"There really isn't much to explain. I've told you all about what happened with Amaya. I know as a Leaf shinobi I'm supposed to keep my feelings in check but when I realized who she was... it was like I couldn't control myself. I don't know if I can ever forgive her."

"If there is anyone who can understand the hate you feel in your heart, its me. I know that you can keep your head in difficult situations. You proved that with the Feudal Lord's son. I just ask that you try your best to not let it consume you as I let my hatred do." Neji comforted.

"Thanks Neji. I'm sure I can do that with you by my side." Asuka said as she shyly reached out and touched Neji's hand.

They gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"I had better go," Neji said breaking the silence.

"Alright." Asuka replied as they got up and walked to the door.

"Thank you for hearing me out and being so understanding." Asuka said.

"You're welcome," Neji leaned in close and tucked Asuka's hair behind her ear, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Asuka almost whispered as Neji walked away.

With the door closed behind her, Asuka went to the kitchen and made herself some ramen. Once she had finished eating there was a knock at the door. Asuka cautiously opened the door and found Amaya standing there.

Asuka's rage flared.

"Asuka. Please don't slam the door in my face. I came to apologize." Amaya said as she bowed low.

"How could you think that this pathetic apology would make up for all the time you spent torturing me!?" Asuka shouted.

"I don't think that which is why I want to offer my services." Amaya explained remaining bowed.

"And what service would that be exactly?" Asuka asked a bit curious.

Amaya stood up. "I know you might not believe this but our encounter as kids changed me. You left without saying goodbye so I had no idea what happened to you. I didn't even know if you were alive or dead. I felt so guilty that I decided that I was going to work at bringing people together instead of push them apart. I searched all over for you and any time I got close you disappeared again. Finally I discovered you were in the Leaf Village and asked my father to ask for a team to 'rescue me' in hopes that you would be part of the team to come."

"You mean the whole thing was staged?!" Asuka wasn't angry anymore just shocked.

"Yeah, the girls that held me captive were actually my old friends who I convinced to join me in my transformation." Amaya explained.

Asuka stood there speechless.

"How do I know you're not just lying and making the whole thing up just to try and get close to do more damage?"

Amaya pulled out a scroll from her pouch and opened it. On the scroll Asuka could clearly see written: **We promise to dedicate our lives to bringing people together. To seek forgiveness to those we have wronged and to give forgiveness to those who have wronged us. United we stand.**

Then several signatures in blood followed, including Amaya's.

"Okay so who is it you want to bring me together with?" Asuka asked still a little suspicious.

"Your father."

Asuka laughed. "You really think you can find my father? My mother spent the last part of her life trying to find him and turned up nothing. Besides I'm not sure I ever want to meet him. If the guy didn't want to be found then he obviously wasn't very interested in me."

"But aren't there questions you want to ask him?"

"Of coarse but that doesn't mean that I'll want to be friends with him."

"No one says you have to. My job is to bring people together even if its just for closure." Amaya explained.

Asuka stopped and thought about everything.

"So let me get this straight. You want to earn my forgiveness for everything you've done to me by reuniting me with my father? No strings attached?" Asuka asked.

"That's right."

"What if you fail?"

"I never give up till I either find the person I'm looking for or find out what happened to them if they have died."

"So if I agree to let you do this for me, I won't see you till you have found some sort of information?" Asuka asked.

"Exactly."

Neji's words echoed in Asuka's head, _I just ask that you try your best to not let it consume you as I let my hatred do._

"Alright. If you are serious about earning my forgiveness then I will let you try to find my father."

"Thank you! You won't regret this! Now do you have any information to help me get started?"

"Come on in and sit down. I'll see what I can find." Asuka offered.

Once Amaya was sitting at the table Asuka went and searched her boxes and finally found the folder on her father that her mother had kept. There was a birth record from his home village and some old school report cards.

Asuka took the folder and placed it on the table in front of Amaya.

"This is all that my mother managed to find. One of our homes burnt down when I was little and so all of the pictures my mom had of my father were destroyed. I was too little to remember anything so I don't even know what my father looks like."

"It's a starting place at least. And as I said, I am not going to give up till I either bring him to you or the news of his death and how he died." Amaya encouraged.

Asuka studied Amaya. _Something about her is definitely different. The fact that she would go to so much trouble to reunite me with my father is something the old Amaya would never do even to get close. That would be to much work. Still... I have a really hard time trusting her, but if she is sincere and does what she promises then it will show she had changed. I'm not going to get my hopes up though. Mom couldn't find much why should I expect Amaya to be able to?_

"Something on your mind?" Amaya asked.

"Nothing important... So when will you leave to begin your search?"

"I will leave first thing in the morning, which means I should probably get back to the hotel so I can get a good night's sleep." Amaya stood up and headed for the door.

Asuka followed.

"The next time you see me I will have your answers." Amaya said as she ran off.

"Good luck." Asuka called out.


	13. Chapter 13: First Date

The next day Asuka met up with Kakashi Sensei for their regular training session. As they trained Asuka couldn't help but think about what Amaya promised to do. _Is she really going to follow through? And if she does what will she find? Will it mean she has actually changed?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi's fist hitting her face and she went flying a good six feet.

"What's wrong? I know your taijutsu skills aren't the best but you should've been able to block that." Kakashi asked concerned.

"I'm sorry. My old bully just showed up at my door last night and asked for my forgiveness. She also claims she can find my father. Someone not even my own mother could find." Asuka explained surprised at her openness.

"I see. Well you can do one of two things right now. 1) you can keep worrying about it and let it distract you from your training, or 2) you can train as hard as you can so that if the worst happens you will be ready for it." Kakashi said.

"You're right. Let's keep training."

Asuka this time used her thoughts of Amaya to fuel her motivation. _If Amaya isn't telling the truth then I need to be at my best like Kakashi Sensei said. Or if Amaya is telling the truth, I am never going to let someone push me around like that again._ Asuka's punches were landing harder and the more determined she was the better she became.

"Good." Kakashi said ending the taijutsu training. Kakashi then showed a surprised face and averted his face away.

Asuka knew without looking what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Its just really hot today for some reason."

"So the new clothes help just but don't fix it completely." Kakashi said keeping his face turned away.

Asuka smiled. "I have an idea. Do you and Master Jiraiya want to see how I train in the snow?"

"So you noticed him too?"

"Yeah, Naruto told me about how it's all for his 'research'. Come on out Master Jiraiya!"

"Aw how did you know I was here?" Jiraiya asked as he emerged from his hiding place.

"You're not that sneaky when you're focused on your 'research'." Asuka teased.

"I guess you could say that's because I don't normal look for shinobi."

"So did you guys want to watch how I normally would train by myself?" Asuka asked.

"Would I ever!" Jiraiya said excitedly.

"Sure, it will give a good idea as to what you're used to." Kakashi answered coolly.

Not missing a beat Asuka immediately set her jutsu into effect creating her winter training ground. Asuka saw that Jiraiya and Kakashi were already shivering. Asuka, being stripped down already, began her training routine. As she began she saw that Kakashi was using his sharingan eye to observe what was happening. Master Jiraiya's looked like he was actually watching what she was doing verses what she was wearing and, from what Asuka could tell, he was impressed.

Once she had finished her training she released her jutsu and walked over to Kakashi and Jiraiya to get some feedback.

"So what do you think? Please be honest."

"I think its incredible how you can create a snowy climate in the middle of the warm season like this. The amount of chakra you need to pour into a jutsu like this and still have enough left over for all the jutsu we saw you perform takes incredible chakra control." Kakashi said as he covered his sharingan eye.

"Kakashi is right, you keep that up and you can turn a whole fight to your advantage." Jiraiya agreed.

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you guys." Asuka put her clothes back on. "Well Kakashi Sensei, should we get back to my taijutsu training?"

"Yes lets."

"You kids have fun I'm going to get something to eat." Jiraiya said as he walked off.

Asuka and Kakashi continued their training late in the afternoon.

Just as they had finished Asuka finally realized how hungry she was.

"Well I am starving, I think I'm going to head home."

"Sounds like a plan." Kakashi responded with a smile.

"Thank you for your time Kakashi Sensei." Asuka said as she walked off towards home.

Asuka walked looking at her feet instead of where she was going. As a result she bumped into Shikamaru.

"Hey watch it."

"Sorry Shikamaru, I guess I was too lost in thought."

"No harm done. What were you thinking about anyway? It must have been pretty big for you to not even look where you were going."

"An old bully from my past showed up yesterday. She claims she's changed but I have a hard time buying it. Plus she promised me she would find my dad, or at the very least find out how he died."

"Wow that's a drag."

"Yeah it is."

"Listen I was just on my way to meet Choji and Ino at BBQ's, did you want to join us?" Shikamaru offered.

"Sure why not, I was just on my way home to eat but BBQ's sounds way better."

As they walked Asuka enjoyed the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but more of a thinking type of silence. Before long they arrived at BBQ's and quickly found Choji and Ino. Choji of coarse was already stuffing his face.

"Shikamaru! You made it!" Choji greeted with his mouth full.

"Hey guys, I bumped into Asuka and asked her to join us."

"Of course! The more the merrier." Choji said.

"It's always nice to have another girl at the table." Ino agreed.

"Thanks." Asuka said.

Shikamaru gestured to Asuka to slide into the bench first so she did. She found that sitting across from Choji was a little difficult to watch because of how fast and how much he was eating.

"Hey Choji," Choji looked up at Asuka, "Has anyone ever teased you because you're fa..." Choji stopped mid chew and Ino and Shikamaru froze staring at Asuka to see if she would finish the word. "because of your weight?" Asuka corrected taking the hint.

Choji finished his mouthful and Shikamaru and Ino relaxed.

"No," Choji answered simply and continued eating.

"As you almost found out, Choji gives people hell if they use that particular word." Ino explained.

"At least you were quick enough to catch yourself before it was too late. Not many people are that quick the first time around. I'm impressed." Shikamaru said.

"Because of all my traveling as a kid I learned to read people pretty quickly." _Although it was too little too late when it came to Amaya._

"Well you just saved yourself a lot of drama." Shikamaru said.

"Speaking of drama what is going on with you and Neji?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"Don't play dumb. I know there is something going on with you two, but it seems like after you told us girls about the kiss..."

Choji just about spit out his food and Shikamaru just about spit out his water he had just drank from his cup. Asuka's eyes narrowed at Ino. Ino put her hands over her mouth.

"Oops sorry."

Asuka relaxed. It was out now there was nothing she could do about it.

"I know Neji likes me but I don't want to push him."

"Wait Just A Minute! You and Neji are a thing?" Choji asked still in disbelief.

"I think its good. Maybe Neji will finally get that stick out of his ass." Shikamaru said.

"So the guy hasn't asked you out yet?" Ino asked going back to her original train of thought.

"Nope not yet." Asuka answered a little shy.

"Well, we are going to fix this right now." Ino then proceeded to grab Asuka's forearm, dragged her out of the booth over Shikamaru, and headed out the door.

"I bet Rock Lee is at the training grounds right now so we are going to ask him where he thinks Neji might be right now." Ino insisted.

"Ino you really don't have to do this."

"I want to, besides I think Neji just needs a good kick in the butt to get him moving in the right direction."

Asuka decided it was best not to fight it. _I do want Neji to ask me out, but I also want him to be comfortable with the pace we move at. Hopefully he knows Ino enough to know this is her idea and not mine._

Once they arrived at the training grounds sure enough there was Lee doing laps on his hands.

"Lee! Where is Neji?!" Ino shouted.

"Neji would be at home right now training with Hinata!" Lee shouted back.

"Thanks!"

Ino continued to drag Asuka not releasing her grip even a little.

As they walked up the front pathway to the Hyuga home Asuka started to grow nervous. Ino knocked on the door. Hiashi Hyuga was the one to answer the door.

"Hello Mr. Hiashi. We are looking for Neji." Ino said as both she and Asuka bowed respectfully.

"He's in the yard training with Hinata, follow me."

Hiashi disappeared once they had reached their destination. Sure enough Neji and Hinata were hard at work training.

"We really don't have to do this now. They look pretty busy." Asuka said trying to reason with Ino.

"Nonsense! We are doing this now." Ino insisted.

Neji and Hinata stopped their training once they realized they had an audience.

"Neji Hyuga! Why the hell haven't you asked Asuka out yet?" Ino shouted.

 _Please know this wasn't me. Please know this wasn't me._

Hinata stood quiet. Asuka figured it was from shock at Ino's bluntness.

Neji's eyes narrowed at Ino,

"What business is it of yours?" He asked.

"She's my friend and you can't just kiss a girl and then not ask her out." Ino walked up to Neji with Asuka and shoved Asuka towards Neji. "So here she is. Ask her out already."

Asuka could tell Neji wasn't happy with the situation any more than she was. Neji stood there silently for a while.

"Very well, since you insist." Neji shifted his eyes to Asuka, "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes." Asuka answered simply.

"There see that wasn't so hard."

Asuka and Neji glared at Ino in sync.

"Okay I will take that as my cue to leave." Ino said then running away as fast as she could.

Asuka turned to Neji.

"Sorry about that." Asuka apologized not knowing what else to say.

"Its alright, I figured it wasn't your idea."

Just then Asuka's stomach growled loudly. _Damn it Ino! You dragged me out of BBQ's so fast I never got a chance to eat anything._

"Well thanks to Ino I am now practically starving." Asuka said.

"If you want to take her out to eat Neji, I don't mind if our training is cut short today." Hinata piped up.

"Are you sure Lady Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Of coarse."

"Well then, where would you like to go?" Neji asked Asuka.

"Honestly, as long as there is food I don't care." Asuka answered.

"In that case, I know a place that does the best soba noodles with herring."

Neji then took Asuka by the hand and lead her to a quaint shop not far from the training ground. It was more like BBQ's than Ichiraku's, and it was quiet. They found a table and sat down. Almost immediately a waitress came by and asked for their order.

"I'll have the soba noodles with herring."

"I'll have the same please." Asuka ordered.

Once the waitress left there was a bit of an awkward silence.

"I am really sorry about Ino. I didn't know she was going to do that."

"Like I said, it's fine, I knew it wasn't your idea." Neji reassured.

"I'm glad you knew Ino well enough to know that."

"It was more like I knew you well enough." Neji admitted.

Another silence...

"Were you ready to ask me out? Or did you feel Ino forced it?" Asuka finally got the courage to ask.

"It was a bit of both. I wasn't sure how I was going to ask you. Ino just kind of forced it out without a plan of any sort."

"That's good to know." Asuka paused then giggled remembering her earlier encounter with Choji.

Neji gave Asuka a quizzical look, "What's so funny?"

"I almost called Choji fat when I was with them earlier today."

Neji's eyes went a little wide.

"Luckily I caught the hint from Ino and Shikamaru and corrected myself." Asuka explained.

"That was lucky, if you want to see Choji go crazy that's the way to do it." Neji said with a smile.

Asuka smiled at his smile, "I love seeing you smile. How come you don't smile more?"

"I just don't find a reason for it, and being on a team with Rock Lee means he's got enough energy and smiles for all of us."

Asuka giggled, "Ya I guess that makes sense."

Just then their food arrived and the smell made Asuka's stomach growl again. They said thanks for the food then ate in silence. This silence wasn't awkward though, it was just a peaceful silence, plus Asuka was so hungry she didn't want to talk much anyway.

Once they had finished eating, like a gentleman, Neji paid for the food and then began walking Asuka home. Hand in hand they walked.

"You know the last bit of today was enough to make me almost forget about what happened yesterday." Asuka said.

"What happened?"

"Amaya showed up at my front door right after you left."

"What did she want?" Neji asked.

"She asked for my forgiveness and said she was willing to earn it by trying to reunite me with my father. I don't know whether or not to believe her so I'm not getting my hopes up." Asuka explained.

"I see."

"To be completely honest it was your words about not holding on to my anger that made me willing to give her the benefit of the doubt in the first place."

"Well, if she comes through then you will be on the fast track to healing the hurt."

"But if she doesn't then I just let her in to do more damage."

"For your sake I hope she comes through." Neji encouraged.

"Thanks Neji."

Once they reached Asuka's home they stopped outside the door.

"Well here's my place."

"Did you enjoy our date?" Neji asked.

"It was wonderful, Neji, and exactly what I needed."

"I'm glad," Neji said in almost a whisper as he leaned Asuka back up against the door. He was so close that Asuka could feel his shallow breath on her face. Then ever so gently his lips touched hers. Asuka's heart lept. It was just like the first time. Asuka could feel how much he care about her just through his kiss. Asuka wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted but she was a little sad when it ended. Neji brought his hand up and caressed her cheek.

"Goodnight." He said gently.

"Goodnight." Asuka echoed.

Neji gently kissed her forehead then turned and left.

Asuka could barely stand as she unlocked her door. Once inside she flopped on her back on her bed with the biggest smile on her face. She knew tonight would be a peaceful sleep. A sleep full of dreams of her love, Neji.


	14. Chapter 14: A Friend & A Plan

Bright and early the next day Asuka awoke with a big smile on her face as she remembered Neji's kiss. Almost immediately after she woke there was a knock on the door. _I wonder who that could be. Probably Ino wanting to know how our date went._ Asuka opened the door to find not only Ino, but Sakura, Hinata and Tenten too.

"Hi guys. What brings you here this early in the morning?"

"Don't play dumb with us Asuka. Ino told us that you had a date with Neji and we want details!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

Asuka sighed. _I guess it's to be expected. I've become close with Neji and they've known him a long time. Naruto also told me I could trust these girls with my life. What the hell! If I can get past my anger enough to let Amaya look for my father then I'm sure I can open up to these girls enough to spill about my date._

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Hinata offered.

"Its okay, I don't mind. Come on in." Asuka said.

They all went in and sat in the living room. Before Asuka even sat down they all had their eyes fixed on her eagerly waiting. Asuka told them everything that happened with Amaya, in order to give some context, and then went into detail about how Ino dragged Asuka all over the village and then everything that followed.

"That's so exciting!" Ino squealed.

"I'm happy that Neji has found someone to care so deeply about." Hinata said quietly.

"Do you guys have plans for another date?" Sakura asked.

"Not as of yet but seeing as how we've finally gone on our first one I can imagine the second one wont be far behind." Asuka answered.

"What's wrong Tenten? You've been awfully quiet." Ino asked.

"I guess I'm just a little jealous. Not including Hinata, it seems like you guys have no problem telling your man how you feel." Tenten admitted.

"To be honest I didn't tell Neji how I felt till he asked me because someone else brought it up." Asuka shared.

"Who do you have a crush on Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"You guys will just laugh." Tenten dodged.

"I promise I won't laugh." Asuka swore.

"Me too." Sakura said.

"Me three." Ino said.

Tenten took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with ... Lee."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Asuka was the first to recover.

"I think that's sweet. How come you haven't told him yet?" Asuka asked.

"Because he's got eyes for Sakura." Tenten said pulling her knees to her chest.

Asuka could tell she was close to crying.

"But I'm in love with Sasuke and Lee knows nothing is going to happen between us so maybe he will see you when he's ready." Sakura comforted.

"I know that but the whole thing just feels hopeless."

"I may not be able to tell Naruto how I feel but I'm sure between all five of us we can come up with a plan to help you with telling Lee how you feel." Hinata suggested.

All the other girls agreed.

"You guys would do that for me?" Tenten asked.

"Of coarse we're friends now. I think I can even get Neji to help us out so we don't have another Ino encounter." Asuka teased.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Ino but its true."

"Well in that case I'll see if I can talk Shikamaru into helping." Ino said.

"You really think he'll be up for it?" Sakura asked.

"Sure he will... Once I offer to treat him and Choji to a week a BBQ's." Ino confirmed.

Everyone giggled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Ino and Asuka you go get Neji and Shikamaru and meet us back at my place then we can start planning." Sakura instructed.

Immediately, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten headed to Sakura's house. Ino and Asuka headed off together to find Shikamaru and Neji.

"Let's go get Shikamaru first, we can use him to help convince Neji." Ino suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

After several minutes of searching they finally found him and Choji sitting outside looking up at the clouds. Choji of coarse had his bag of chips which he was happily munching away at.

"Shikamaru can we see you for a sec?" Ino asked.

"Sure." Shikamaru stood up and headed towards the girls and just out of earshot of Choji. "What are you guys scheming?" Shikamaru asked.

"What makes you think we're scheming?" Asuka asked.

"Ino never pulls me away from Choji unless its something she wants to keep to just the two of us. And your faces and body language tell me you guys are strategizing."

 _Wow! I knew he was smart but I didn't think he would be that fast._

"We need your help coming up with a way to help Lee and Tenten get together." Asuka said outright.

"You want my help to play matchmaker?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Asuka answered.

Shikamaru looked unimpressed.

"I'll treat you and Choji once a day everyday for a week at BBQ's." Ino bribed.

Shikamaru's eyes went a little wide. "You must really want my help if your willing to bribe with that."

"Well that's because we don't need another incident like Ino dragging me all over yesterday." Asuka teased.

"Will you drop that already!? It worked out didn't it?!" Ino yelled.

"I see your point. Fine I'll do it." Shikamaru agreed. Shikamaru turned and faced Choji, "Hey Choji! Ino's treating us to dinner at BBQ's every night this week starting tomorrow."

"Alright! What time should I be there?" Choji asked.

"Let's say 6pm."Shikamaru answered.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's go get Neji." Asuka said.

"Right." Ino agreed.

Shikamaru was silent and simply followed the girls.

Finally, they found Neji training by himself. The trio walked up to him. Once Neji noticed them he stopped what he was doing and waited till they were within conversation distance.

"This isn't another confrontation is it Ino?" Neji asked.

"Don't worry Neji its not. Notice I'm not being dragged this time." Asuka answered for Ino.

"Again with that Asuka? Like I said, it worked didn't it?" Ino protested.

"So then what's this all about?" Neji asked.

"We want your help getting Tenten and Lee together." Ino said.

"Really? You want me to help Lee get a girlfriend?" Neji looked completely unimpressed.

"Please Neji." Ino begged.

Neji looked at Shikamaru. "Why are you a part of this?"

"Ino offered to pick up the tab for our food at BBQ's for a week."

"And what about you Asuka? I would have thought that after yesterday you would be the last person in on this." Neji asked looking at Asuka kind of confused.

"I more just want to created an atmosphere and opportunity where Tenten can tell Lee how she feels." Asuka explained.

"I see, so he would be free to say no if he wanted." Neji thought out loud.

"That's right." Asuka said.

"Plus think about it this way, if Lee and Tenten hook up that means that you can have some more peace from his excitability because he will be with her more." Shikamaru pointed out.

"And it gives you more time with _**your**_ girlfriend." Ino added gesturing to Asuka.

"How can I help?" Neji asked without hesitation.

Asuka smiled. "Well first we all have to meet at Sakura's place then we can strategize."

So off they headed to meet with the girls at Sakura's house and for a good majority of the day they plotted how to help Tenten confess her feelings to Lee.

"So everyone is clear on the plan?" Shikamaru asked.

Everyone agreed simultaneously.

"Alright then, tomorrow we put our plan into action." Shikamaru confirmed.

Asuka looked at the clock. "Perfect timing too, I'm hungry. I think its time to go home and heat up some food."

"Yeah me too." Ino said.

Everyone else soon agreed, said their farewells and went their separate ways.

"Asuka! Wait up!" Lee called out.

Asuka stopped, turned to see Lee and Guy Sensei and waited for them to catch up.

"What's up?" Asuka asked.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Just hanging out the girls why?"

"Guy Sensei and I require your assistance for a new training idea." Lee said enthusiastically.

"I would love to help but I was just on my way to eat." Asuka explained.

"Food sounds like a wonderful idea! Don't you think Guy Sensei?" Lee asked.

"Yes it does Lee. Asuka what do you say to helping us with training after we treat you to dinner?" Guy asked.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

So the three of them went and ate and then Lee and Guy Sensei pulled Asuka full force into training.

"So what is it you need me for?" Asuka asked.

"Well I was thinking you could create an ice rink for us so that we could train our taijutsu while trying to keep our balance on ice." Guy Sensei explained.

"I'm not sure how big of a rink I could give you. The colder something is the more chakra I need to use, but I will give it my best."

Asuka weaved the proper hand signs and formed about a 30ft diameter ice rink. Once she had finished she huffed and puffed.

"Excellent work Asuka!" Guy Sensei praised.

"Let's begin our training Guy Sensei!" Lee shouted as he launched onto the ice.

"Right!"

The two began their rigorous training. Asuka sat and watched as she rested. _Wow the intensity these two use when they are training still blows my mind. They may be sliding all over the place but they are still standing and managing to do taijutsu._

"Come and join us Asuka!" Guy Sensei offered.

"Alright." Asuka accepted now feeling fully rested and lept onto the ice.

Immediately after landing Lee swung a kick at Asuka. Asuka ducked and came back up with a punch from Lee's blind spot. Lee blocked just in the nick of time only to get a blow from Guy. Asuka took the opportunity to try a kick at Guy's side but he was quick to block with his free hand. Lee then took the opening Asuka gave to sweep her leg. Asuka took the fall then rolled right back up. As soon as she was up however she barely had enough time to block Lee's foot coming at her face. _This ice sure takes taijutsu training up a notch. I barely had enough time to react when I trained with Lee and Guy Sensei before but with the ice it's even more difficult._

They continued their training till well after the sun had gone down.

"Alright Lee, lets call it a night." Guy Sensei said.

"But Guy Sensei..."

"No buts, we can continue this training later, after we've had a good night's sleep." Guy said.

"Sounds good to me." Asuka said and released the jutsu.

"Very well then. I will be sure to get a good night's rest." Lee said.

"I'll see you guys later." Asuka said as she began walking home.

"Asuka wait!" Lee called out.

"What's wrong Lee?" Asuka asked once he had caught up.

"May I walk you home? There is something I wish to ask you."

"Sure."

The two began their walk.

"You said you had been hanging out with the girls today is that correct?" Lee asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Was Tenten there?"

"Yeah. What's going on in your head Lee?"

"Once Sakura made it clear to me that she was interested in me I decided to let my feelings for her go. Now I think I may have feelings for Tenten, however I am not sure she feels the same way."

 _Oh my gosh! Tomorrow is going to work out perfectly! Tenten you are about to be united with the man you love!_

"I think I would watch her and spend time with her over the next little bit and watch her closely to see if you can pick up any sign that she feels the same way." Asuka counseled while still keeping the plan safe.

"I'm not sure I would be able to see the signs."

"Trust me Lee, if she likes you then she will be dropping hints. Girls always do."

"Did you drop hints with Neji?"

"Neji and I are a unique case."

"How so?"

"Neji and I were more at odds with each other at first so when my feelings started to surface I denied them." Asuka explained.

"But what if Tenten is trying to deny her feelings? How will I be able to tell."

"From what I know of Tenten, if she has feelings for you she wouldn't be one to deny them."

Finally, they arrived at Asuka's house.

"Well this is my place." Asuka looked at Lee and saw he was still a little unsure. "Trust me Lee, if Tenten likes you, you'll know it. Maybe even sooner than you think."

"Alright then! I will eagerly look for her hints and if I see them I will confess my undying love for her."

Asuka smiled. _If only you knew how much Tenten wanted to hear it, maybe you would be together already. Oh well, not to worry, you guys will be together tomorrow._

Lee and Asuka said goodbye. Asuka didn't even make it too her bed; she flopped on the couch and passed out.


	15. Chapter 15: Plan Carried Out

Asuka awoke the next morning very sore. _I need to remember to stretch before going to bed. Especially after training with Lee and Guy Sensei like that._ Asuka looked at the clock and realized she was late meeting everyone at the training grounds to begin the plan. Instantly Asuka threw on fresh clothes grabbed an apple from the fridge and ran out the door.

Upon reaching the training grounds she found everyone there waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"What happened? You've never been late before." Neji asked.

"I got roped into some training with Guy Sensei and Lee yesterday so I passed out on my couch and didn't wake up till now."

"That makes sense Guy Sensei does have a way of dragging you into stuff." Neji said.

"Well now that that's out of the way lets get this show on the road." Shikamaru said.

Everyone went out to accomplish their jobs.

Asuka's job was to stick with Tenten and be the extra push she needed to actually tell Lee. They waited the hour that Shikamaru suggested they wait before "bumping into" Lee. Neji's job was to get Lee distracted with training till Asuka and Tenten showed up.

"You ready to do this?" Asuka asked as they walked to where Neji and Lee would be.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tenten said nervously.

"Try not worry too much, we are all right by your side." Asuka encouraged.

"Explain why I need to train with him before I tell him?"

"Because then you let out most of your nervous energy and there is a connection that can happen when two people train together. To be honest it was probably what helped Neji and I warm up to each other."

"Okay then, I'll trust your judgment."

They finished their walk in silence.

As they approached Neji and Lee training Tenten slowed her pace. Asuka used a gentle wind jutsu to help her along.

When Neji saw the girls approaching he blocked Lee's kick then stopped training and came to greet them.

"Asuka! Its nice to see you here." Neji said planting a quick but romantic kiss on her lips. Neji normally wouldn't have been so public with his affection but Shikamaru thought it might trigger something in Lee and encourage Tenten. Asuka of coarse enjoyed it but felt kinda bad that it made Neji uncomfortable.

"Nice to see you too Neji." Asuka said after Neji finished his kiss. Neji then slipped his arm around Asuka's waist. This was another one of Shikamaru's ideas to help breathe romance into the air.

"If it's alright with you Lee, Asuka wanted to train with me today."

"But Neji, I still have lots of energy, please let us continue our training." Lee pleaded.

"Why don't you train with Tenten?" Neji suggested as per the plan.

"How about it Tenten? Will you do me the honor of training with me?" Lee asked.

"I would love to Lee." Tenten answered.

"Then it's settled, we'll see you guys later." Neji said and he and Asuka walked off with Neji keeping his arm around Asuka's waist.

Once they were out of sight they continued to walk towards the market to pick up some picnic supplies for lunch. As part of the plan of coarse.

"Neji you know you don't have to keep your hand around me if you're not comfortable with it." Asuka said offering him an out.

"It's fine, I'm beginning to like it."

They continued in small talk as they gathered the food they needed or wanted. Once they finished their shopping they headed up to on top of the Hokage faces. Everyone else was there getting things set up.

There was a large blanket that Sakura had brought from home laid out neatly with stones on each corner to keep it in place. Ino had placed flowers elegantly in perfect locations to help beautify the area. Hinata brought a couple of parasols to help with shade just in case it got hot. The only thing that was missing was the food that Asuka and Neji had just arrived with.

"Good you guys are here. How did everything go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Our end went off perfectly." Neji answered.

"It's nice to see this plan helped you break out a little too Neji." Ino said noticing that Neji and Asuka had their arms around each other.

Asuka looked at Neji out of the corner of her eye. _Did he seriously just blush?_ Asuka smiled.

"Well lets get to setting up the food." Sakura said taking the bags from Neji and Asuka.

It took about a half an hour for Sakura and Ino to finally agree on the placement of the food.

"Well now that the food is placed it's time for you two to go and get Lee and Tenten." Shikamaru said looking at Neji and Asuka.

"Alright lets go." Asuka said.

When they arrived at the training grounds, of coarse, the two were still training.

"Hey guys!" Asuka greeted.

Tenten looked relieved as the training stopped.

"Greetings Asuka and Neji. Done training already?"

"We're just taking a break for lunch." Neji said.

"Would you like to join us?" Asuka offered.

"Food sounds like a great idea." Tenten said.

"Yes! Let us refuel and then resume our training Tenten." Lee agreed.

The four of them all walked up to on top of the Hokage faces.

"Wow this picnic looks great did you put this together Neji?" Tenten asked.

"We worked on it together." Neji answered.

"We wanted a nice spot to eat lunch today instead of in a stuffy building." Asuka said.

"Are you sure we are not intruding on your date?" Lee asked.

"Not at all. Our eyes were bigger than our stomachs so we ended up with more food than intended." Asuka answered.

"Alright then! Lets eat!" Lee said enthusiastically.

The four of them sat down under the parasols.

Lee practically inhaled his food and Tenten sat there just playing with hers. Once Asuka and Neji had finished eating, Asuka stretched out and put her head in Neji's lap. It was part of the plan but it also felt right to Asuka to do. Neji played with her hair gently.

"This is nice we need to do this more often. Don't you think Neji?" Asuka asked.

"Yes we should." Neji answered simply.

"What do you think Lee would you like to do this again with me?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, it is wonderful to enjoy food in the company of close friends." Lee said.

"Hey Neji why don't we go for a bit of a walk." Asuka asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Neji answered.

The two got up and headed off just outside of earshot but they could still see Lee and Tenten.

"Do you really think this will work?" Neji asked.

"I do. After I trained with Lee yesterday he asked for my advise about Tenten."

"You mean he does love her?" Neji asked for clarity.

"Yupp all Tenten needs to do is tell him how she feels."

Just then Neji and Asuka saw Lee and Tenten kiss.

Asuka smiled. _It worked!_

Then as if taking a hint, Neji turned Asuka towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. Asuka melted. This wasn't part of the plan it was just Neji being spontaneous. Lee's voice interrupted the kiss.

"Hey guys come back here. We have something to tell you."

Hand in hand Asuka and Neji went back and sat back down on the picnic blanket.

"What's up?" Asuka asked and of coarse already knowing the answer.

"Tenten is going to be my girlfriend!" Lee announced with joy.

"That's awesome!" Asuka said genuinely happy for them.

"Congratulations you two." Neji said.

Just then everyone else came out from where they were hiding and congratulated Lee and Tenten.

"I do not understand. What are you all doing here?" Lee asked.

"We all came out to help Tenten finally tell you how she felt."

Lee started crying, "You guys are such good friends that you would set aside your day to help my true love and I unite!"

Everyone smiled.

 _I guess he must be happy. I'm so glad this went off without a hitch._

After about an hour of socializing everyone went their separate ways. Asuka and Neji stayed together as they walked down back into town.

"You know we never did get that training in." Neji said.

"You're right. You feel like heading to the training grounds?"

"Race you." Neji played.

"You are so on!" Asuka said and raced off.

"No fair getting a head start!" Neji yelled as he raced after her.

Asuka arrived at the training grounds first but only because of her head start. She didn't have time to gloat though. As soon as Neji caught up he began the training by shooting a palm at her. Asuka barely dodged it. Asuka then lept backwards and sent a flurry of snow his direction. Neji blocked with his palm rotation. Neji then dashed forward and hit a chakra point in Asuka's arm as she tried to block. Asuka went down for a leg sweep and Neji just lept over. Neji was about to hit another chakra point when Asuka just passed out and collapsed.


	16. Chapter 16: Recovery

Asuka woke up in the hospital with an IV in her arm. She also saw some flowers on her bedside table. She felt someone holding her other hand so she turned her head to see Neji sitting by her side with his head down and his hand holding hers.

"What am I doing here?" Asuka asked.

Neji lifted his head. Asuka could see great relief in his eyes.

"You collapsed while we were training so I brought you here." Neji explained.

"And it was a good thing too." Sakura said.

Asuka turned and saw Sakura standing in the doorway.

"What happened to me?"

"You collapsed from heat stroke and dehydration." Sakura explained.

"That's never happened before."

"Kakashi Sensei said that since your jutsu uses water that is already in the air, if there is little to no water in the air then your jutsu takes the water it needs from your body instead. You combine that with the higher than normal temperature we had that day and you landed in the hospital." Sakura said.

"How long have I been here?" Asuka asked.

"Almost a full week." Neji said.

Asuka's eye's widened.

"When I brought you here they said your dehydration was equal to that of two and half days without water." Neji added.

"If Neji hadn't responded as quickly as he did you could have died." Sakura said.

"I guess I really have to be careful about using my ice jutsu when it's hot then." Asuka said finally.

"That and make sure you always drink lots of water after using it." Sakura advised.

Asuka turned to Neji. "Would you mind getting me a glass of water?"

"Of coarse," Neji answered standing up, "I'll be right back." he finished as he walked out the door.

Sakura then came and sat where Neji had been sitting.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Aside from thirsty I think I feel pretty good." Asuka answered.

"Well they still want to keep you here for a few more days to make sure there wont be any late side effects and so you have time to get your strength back."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Asuka agreed.

"Well I gotta go update your chart then I got to head out. I'll stop in to check on you later." Sakura said.

"Okay, see you later." Asuka said as Sakura left.

Almost immediately after Sakura left, Neji returned with a plastic glass of water. He sat back down in his chair and handed the glass to her. Unfortunately, her muscles were weaker then she expected and she dropped the glass.

"Sorry, I thought I had it." Asuka apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, it's to be expected after what you went through." Neji said and then promptly rose and got another cup of water.

This time when he returned he held the glass so she could drink. Once she had finished, Neji set the glass on her bedside table that was beside him.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Asuka asked.

"As much as I could be. Lady Tsunade was kind enough not to send me on missions while you have been here."

"You should go home and get some rest."

"I can't do that." Neji said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because it was my fault you ended up here in the first place. I need to make sure your alright."

Asuka thought she saw tears in his eyes for the first time since they met.

"I'm fine now. You heard what Sakura said, I'm just in here a few more days for observation then I'm clear to go."

"But..."

"No buts, Neji. I'm alright, really. Please don't blame yourself, it could have happened with me simply walking home." Asuka said kindly.

Asuka could see that Neji was beginning to relax. "And as long as I listen to Sakura and stay hydrated, then we have nothing to worry about." she added.

"Alright, but insist on staying till you can drink from a cup by yourself again."

Asuka smiled, "Sounds good to me."

The next day Naruto popped by to see Asuka.

"Hey Asuka, I heard you woke up so I figured I would stop by and see how you were doing." Naruto said.

"I feel much better today, I'm finally starting to get some of my strength back."

"Well once your out of here want to train? I'll treat you to Ichiraku ramen after."

"Sounds like fun."

"Not a chance." Neji objected.

Asuka and Naruto both looked at Neji.

"Hey, last I checked you weren't the Hokage so you can't just boss Asuka around like that."

"Just because she'll be out of the hospital doesn't mean she can go full force into training like that. We don't all have your quick recuperative abilities."

"Neji, its okay. I know my limits now and I know that I need rest." Asuka turned to Naruto, "How about we wait for a couple of days after I'm out of the hospital before I try training again."

"Okay whatever you say Asuka. I'm gonna head out now." Naruto stopped and turned back around, "oh before I forget I brought you this," Naruto held up a copy of Make Out Tactics, "I didn't know if you liked to read or if girls even like this stuff but I figured I would let you decide." Naruto gave the book to Asuka. "Well I'll see ya later."

Asuka looked at the book and blushed a little. _Does Jiraiya know I'm a fan?_

"You can't seriously be thinking about reading that trash." Neji said disgusted.

"Do you have something better for me to do?" Asuka asked.

"Anything but reading that."

"Neji I know you care but you really need to back off a bit. I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions."

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand the fascination with those kinds of books."

"To be honest for me its just a romance novel with more details, I love reading about how two people fall in love."

"Do you mean to say you've read these types of books before?" Neji asked cringing.

"Yupp, I'm actually a huge fan of the series." Asuka admitted. _Might as well get it out now._

Neji put his face in hands and sulked.

"Don't be like that Neji. It's not like you."

Neji lifted his head.

"Tell you what I wont read it in front of you and you will never have to see the book again. Does that make you feel better?"

Neji nodded.

Asuka tucked the book into the drawer in her bedside table out of Neji's sight.

"Hey you two." came Kakashi's voice.

"Kakashi Sensei, I was wondering if you were going to come and see me." Asuka greeted.

"Sakura told me you were awake so I figured I'd pop by."

"Sakura told me yesterday that you were the one who explained what happened to me. Was it because of your sharingan that you were able to tell?" Asuka asked.

"That's exactly right. "

"This really limits where I can use my ice style jutsu."

"Well yes but you now also know its strength. If you were to be by a lake or another large body of water then the strength of your jutsu could be increased." Kakashi explained.

Asuka looked at Neji.

"Neji would you get me a glass of water please."

"Of coarse, I'll be right back."

After Neji left Asuka pulled out Make Out Tactics and quickly read the back then placed it back in the drawer.

"Are you a fan too?" Kakashi asked in somewhat disbelief.

"Yupp, thanks to Naruto I now own all the books."

"Does Neji know?"

"Yeah, he was here when Naruto gave me the book, needless to say he was less than pleased." Asuka giggled.

"Oh well his loss I suppose. I hear he's been by your side since you collapsed."

"Yeah, to be honest I want him to go home and do something just for him."

Just then Neji returned.

"Thank you Neji," Asuka said.

"You're welcome."

"Hey Neji, you and I have never trained together. What would you say to training with me today?" Kakashi asked.

"I should stay and watch over Asuka."

"I'm fine Neji, look." Asuka said as she lifted the glass to her mouth and took a drink without too much trouble. "Please Neji go and do something for yourself. The nurses are here to take care of me."

"Very well since you insist."

With that Kakashi and Neji left Asuka's room and Asuka laid back in bed. After a few minutes of enjoying silence she pulled the book from the drawer and began reading.

After several hours of reading, stopping only to eat, she put down the book and stretched her neck.

"Enjoying the book?" Master Jiraiya asked.

"I love it. I think this your best one yet." Asuka admitted.

"You mean you've read the other ones?" Jiraiya asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know it always seems weird to men that a woman would like them too but truth be told I've been hooked since I found out about them when I was thirteen."

Jiraiya laughed. "If I had known you were a fan I would have given it to you sooner."

Asuka blushed a little, "Would mind signing it for me?"

Jiraiya lit up. "Of coarse I'll sign it! Anything for a fan." Jiraiya pulled out a pen, signed inside the cover and passed it back to Asuka.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

There was a pause as Asuka's thoughts drifted back to Amaya and her promise.

"Master Jiraiya,"

"Hmm?"

"If someone leaves little to no trace behind is it really possible to find them?"

"Well that depends on who is following them and how dedicated the seeker is to finding them. Why do you ask?"

Asuka explained the whole situation.

"Well if Amaya is that determined to find your father then I'm certain she will. Anyone can be found if the person search is looking hard enough."

"I just don't know if I can trust her. How do I know she's not just out there sitting on her ass doing nothing?" Asuka asked.

"You don't, but I try to see the best in everyone. That's is one of the things that has kept me on my search for my friend."

"I see."

Asuka and Jiraiya continued talking for about an hour before Jiraiya had to leave. Once again Asuka enjoyed the peace and before she knew it she passed out.


	17. Chapter 17: Out and About

The next two days went by quickly. Asuka finished reading the book and was excited to place it with the rest of the books from the series. Neji had relaxed about the whole situation too and now that she was going home things could get back to normal.

Asuka enjoyed her quiet afternoon walk home. Once home, she unpacked her things and flopped forward on her bed.

"I missed you." Asuka said aloud as she ran her hand over her blankets.

After reminiscing for a short time she decided to go for a walk. As she walked she ended up going past the place she had first met Kakashi Sensei. She decided to lay under the tree and look up at the clouds. The air was warm and the breeze was cool.

Asuka let out a sigh.

"I see you're taking advantage of this beautiful day." Neji said.

Asuka sat up and faced Neji. "Absolutely, after being in the hospital for the three days after I woke up was kind of sucked."

Neji sat down beside her and leaned up against the tree.

"Have you heard anything yet from Amaya?" Neji asked.

"No, nothing yet, but it hasn't been very long since she left."

"Well I wouldn't give up just yet."

"Thanks Neji."

Asuka laid down and placed her head on Neji's lap and continued watching the clouds. Neji began to play with her hair. It was moments like these that Asuka was beginning to cherish. Then what seemed out of nowhere her thoughts drifted to the Akatsuki.

"I'm surprised that the Akatsuki haven't made their move yet." Asuka said.

"They are probably just buying time to get things set up." Neji replied.

"I suppose... If you ever have to go up against them promise me you'll be careful."

"I will always try to come back to you."

Neji leaned down and kissed Asuka's forehead. Asuka smiled at Neji and he smiled back.

As Asuka looked at the sky through the branches of the tree a spider unexpectedly fell on her. Asuka let out a loud shriek, jumped up and zapped in ice in a matter of seconds. Neji jumped up in reaction to Asuka.

"What is it? Did someone attack us?!"

"It... was... a... spider..." Asuka huffed as she recovered from her giant surge in adrenaline.

"A spider?" Neji looked unimpressed.

"It was a big spider alright." Asuka defended.

Neji picked up the block of ice the spider was now frozen inside and examined it.

"The thing is only an inch long."

"Only an inch?!"

"Don't scare me like that. You gave me a heart attack." Neji said coolly.

"I'm sorry but to me, or any girl for that matter, an inch is a huge spider!"

"It's not poisonous."

"Not the point!"

Neji just smiled at her. "Why don't we go for a walk? It will help you settle down."

"Sure."

The two walked hand in hand and talked generally. As they were walking they bumped into Shikamaru and a couple other shinobi.

"Hey Shikamaru you heading out on a mission?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, the Akatsuki are on the move so a bunch of us are heading out to go look for them."

"I take it Naruto doesn't know." Neji said.

"No, and we want to keep it that way."

"No problem," Asuka said.

"I'll see you when I get back." Shikamaru said.

"Be safe." Asuka called out as Shikamaru left and waved his hand in response.

Asuka and Neji continued walking and talking.

"What do you say to getting something to eat?" Neji asked.

"I think food sounds wonderful. If we just pick up a few things I could make something."

"Sounds good to me."

So the two gathered the few things Asuka needed then headed back to her place.

"I guess this is your first time seeing the inside of my place isn't it?" Asuka asked as she unlocked the door.

"Yes it is." Neji replied as they entered.

Asuka watched as Neji took in what her place looked like.

"It's cleaner than I expected."

"My mom was insistent that things be kept clean because it was easier to pack and move. We also didn't have too much stuff so it was easy to keep clean." Asuka explained as she started working on some lunch for the two of them. Neji took a seat at the table and watched her work.

"What do you think you'll do if Amaya comes back with your father?" Neji asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Part of me is angry at him for not being around and the other part is excited at the fact that I could meet him."

"I'm sure you will know what to do when the time comes." Neji comforted.

"As long as you are by my side I'm sure I can face it."

Neji smiled at her.

Asuka finished making lunch an set a bowl of chicken soba in front of Neji, a bowl in her spot and sat down. They ate their food in silence and then migrated to the couch and cuddled. Asuka was more tired then she realized because she passed out.

When Asuka awoke she realized she had slid down and her head was resting on Neji's lap. Neji was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"I guess so. I didn't even know I was tired."

"It's to be expected. You're probably still recovering."

"What time is it?" Asuka asked as she sat up.

"Two in the afternoon."

"Hey love birds, what are you doing inside? Its a perfect day for training." came Naruto's voice from behind them through Asuka's living room window.

"Naruto! Don't you know its rude drop in unannounced." Neji scolded.

"Why what were you about to do?" Naruto teased.

"It's not like that!" Neji defended.

Asuka just giggled and then took a better look outside.

"Actually, Naruto why don't we gather everyone and go to a near by lake?" Asuka suggested.

"Sure! I just got back from a mission so that sounds like the best way to unwind."

"Count me in." Neji said.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto said and then told his clones to go gather all his friends and bring them to the lake.

"Alright then so we'll meet you there Naruto." Asuka said.

"See ya there." Naruto said as he disappeared from sight.

Neji and Asuka grabbed a beach blanket and a couple of towels then headed straight for the lake. Once there they set everything up. They just finished when everyone except Team Asuma showed up.

"Great idea Asuka!" Sakura greeted.

"Yeah thanks for the invite." Tenten said.

"What's everyone waiting for? Lets get in the water!" Naruto enthused.

"I am right behind you Naruto!" Lee responded.

"Come on Akamaru! Lets dive in." Kiba said.

"I think I'll wait till the excitement dies down a little." Shino said quietly.

"May I join you?" Hinata asked Asuka who was now sitting on the blanket.

"Of coarse." Asuka said. "Aren't you going in Neji?"

"I will a little later. What are you going to do?" Neji asked.

"I'm just going to tan for a little bit then I'll go in." Asuka replied.

Asuka laid on her stomach and listened contently to the sounds of everyone enjoying themselves.

After Asuka had a chance to enjoy the sun, she stood up and stretched.

"Well Neji, Hinata, are you coming in willingly or do I have to drag you in?" Asuka asked.

"I'll go in." Hinata said.

"I don't know if I want to get wet yet." Neji said just sitting there.

"Come on Neji, doesn't that hair of yours make you hot?" Asuka asked.

"Nothing I can't deal with." Neji said.

Asuka quickly weaved some signs and a large ball of water formed above Neji's head. By the time Neji realized what was happening it was too late, the ball of water fell and soaked Neji.

"What was that for?!"

"Now your wet so going into the lake is nothing." Asuka gave a teasing smile.

"I'll get you for that!" Neji said as he began to chase her.

"That's the spirit! C'mon Hinata. Shino you too!" Asuka shouted as Neji chased her towards the lake.

Once in the water Neji used an air palm to splash water in Asuka's direction. Asuka escaped it by simply ducking under the water. When she came back up however, she got swarmed by Naruto's clones who lifted her out of the water. Neji then did another air palm and Asuka got the full brunt of the water.

Once she was put down and recovered she began to laugh. Neji let out the first laugh Asuka had heard. "All right you got me." Asuka said admitting defeat.

Asuka swam over to Neji and gave him a firm loving kiss. _It feels different when I initiate it but I still love it. I can feel his love come through as he returns my kiss._

"Hey you two, quit that and lets get back to the water fight." Kiba insisted.

Asuka and Neji looked at each other with smirks on their faces and then joined the water fight full force.

The water fight lasted till it was about sundown. Asuka didn't realize how hungry she was till after they got out of the water. Everyone went their separate ways in search of food and Neji walked Asuka home.

"That was fun today don't you think?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, I did enjoy myself. What made you think of going to the lake?"

"My mom and I used to do it all the time. Because we train with ice so much on days like today the heat gets to us more, but I guess you figured that out already."

"I'm just glad you aren't pushing yourself too hard on days like this." Neji said.

Once they were at Asuka's door Neji gave her a tender kiss and said goodbye. Asuka went inside, set her stuff down, got herself a drink of water, and went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18: Emotional Rollercoaster

The next few days went by slowly and uneventfully. Lady Tsunade had kept Asuka on the sidelines to make sure she was fully recovered before sending her out on another mission. Asuka used the time to ease back into training with Neji's help. Neji had agreed to help her with her taijutsu and Asuka could tell she was already improving.

Neji and Asuka had just finished their training for the day when Kakashi showed up.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei what's up?" Asuka asked.

"I have some news." Kakashi said simply.

Asuka could tell, even though Kakashi was trying to remain neutral, this was not good news he was bringing.

"What's happened?" Neji asked.

 _I guess he picked up on it too._

"Asuma Sarutobi, has been killed in action."

Asuka's heart sank. _I didn't know him really but I heard lots about him. I hope Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji are doing ok._

"I see." Neji said simply.

"Is there anything you need Kakashi Sensei? I know he was a friend of yours." Asuka asked.

"I'll be fine. The funeral is tomorrow at 3pm."

"We'll be there." Neji said.

"Thanks, I have a few more people to tell so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kakashi walked away.

"I'm going to check and see how Ino is doing. Even though Shikamaru and Choji know what she's feeling, girls deal with grief a little differently." Asuka said.

"That's probably a good idea. I'll stop in and offer my condolences to Shikamaru and Choji."

"Okay then I'll see you later."

Asuka and Neji gave each other a quick kiss goodbye and then Asuka headed to Ino's house.

When Asuka knocked on the door it was Ino's mom who answered.

"Hi Mrs. Yamanaka, I heard about what happened and I wanted to see how Ino was. May I come in?"

"Of coarse," she said solemnly, "Ino is just in her room."

"Thanks."

Asuka climbed the stairs and followed the sound of sobs to Ino's room. Asuka tapped on the door and opened it gently.

"Asuka, what are you doing here?" Ino asked wiping her tears away.

"Your mom let me in. Kakashi Sensei just told me about what happened. You don't need to put on a brave face for me." Asuka said as she sat down and handed Ino a tissue box.

"Have you ever lost anyone close to you?" Ino asked.

"Yes... and it was the hardest thing I've ever gone through."

"Was it your sensei?"

"Yeah, my mom was my sensei. She taught me everything I know for the most part."

"How long ago was that?"

Ino was starting to relax and calm down. _She's probably realizing that I truly understand how she feels._

"That was five years ago. I've had some time to recover."

"Does the pain ever fade?" Ino asked starting to cry again.

"It does for the most part but you will always miss them. My mom knew her work was dangerous so she always told me that if anything happened to her that she would still be alive in my heart."

Ino burst into full on crying again and Asuka hugged her. She let Ino cry it out and waited till she settled down again. Asuka saw an empty cup on Ino's bed side table.

"When was the last time you had anything to drink?" Asuka asked.

"Umm... last night I think."

Asuka weaved some hand signs and filled the cup with ice cold water. "There drink up."

Ino practically breathed it in.

"Feel better?"

"I still feel numb."

"I meant as far as thirst goes." Asuka clarified.

"Yeah that feels better but that's about it."

The two girls just sat together in silence. Asuka hugged Ino when she needed it and stayed until it was time for Ino to eat dinner with her family.

"Ino! Time for dinner!" her mother called.

"I guess that's my cue to go get some food myself. Will you be alright?" Asuka asked.

"I think so," Ino said.

The two of them walked downstairs together.

"Thanks for coming by Asuka." Ino said.

"You're welcome, I'm there for you if you need anything."

"Won't you stay for dinner?" Ino's mom offered.

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'm going to head home. Besides I wouldn't want to impose."

"It wouldn't be an imposition. I always end up making too much. It's the result of having Choji over on occasion I guess." Ino's mom explained.

"Please Asuka," Ino pleaded.

"Alright, since you insist."

Everyone sat down at the table, gave thanks for the food and started to eat. Asuka decided it was best to let them control the conversation since she knew the last thing Ino would want to talk about at dinner was Asuma Sensei.

Most of the meal was eaten in silence with occasional small talk here and there. Once everyone had finished eating Asuka thanked them for their hospitality and went home.

The next day Asuka felt gloomy. The last time she had been to a funeral was her mother's. Asuka had just finished getting ready when there was a knock at the door.

Asuka opened the door to see Ino.

"Would you mind walking with me?" Ino asked.

"Of coarse I'll walk with you. Anything I can do."

Most of the walk was done in silence.

"Your parents aren't walking with you?" Asuka asked.

"They just wanted to give me some space, but I wanted to walk with you, since Shikamaru had already left his place and I'm sure Choji is already there."

Sure enough Ino was right, except that Shikamaru hadn't shown up. The service went through as expected. Asuka stood behind Ino. Once the service was over Asuka headed home and made herself some tea. _Mom do you know how much I miss you?_ Asuka reminisced as she drank her tea. _Part of me wants Dad to be alive then I have the chance to bond with him._

Asuka went to bed that night with thoughts of her father and what he might be like.

Two days later Asuka got called into the Hokage's office along with Hinata and Kiba. Asuka couldn't tell why but she could tell that Lady Tsunade was upset about something.

"A wealthy man named Makoto has asked for our help in sniffing out a mole in his organization. If we are successful in helping him then he will offer any support we may need in the future." Tsunade explained.

"Pardon me Lady Hokage but did you say Makoto?" Asuka asked.

"Yes I did. It's because of your connection with the man that I am making you the squad leader on this one."

Asuka tried to stay professional.

"Aside from great wealth, I know nothing of the man, is there anything you can tell me about him?" Tsunade asked.

"He respects his deals. When my mother died completing her mission for him he came by to tell me about my mother and handed me her pay."

"I see. I know this will be a difficult mission for you Asuka but I am sure you are up to the task."

"If I may ask, what is the rank of the mission?" Asuka asked.

"This is an A-rank mission. Are there any other questions?"

Everyone remained quiet.

"Alright then, here are your assignment details." Tsunade said handing Asuka a scroll. "You are to head out right away. You're dismissed."

Asuka, Kiba and Hinata quickly left, gathered what they needed and met at the main gate.

"Before we go I want to let you guys know that this could turn into an S-rank mission, especially if the man who killed my mother is behind this. If it is the same guy then we need to be on our toes because he is very skilled in taijutsu."

"Lady Tsunade definitely made the right choice making you our leader then." Kiba said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Asuka said, "I'm emotionally involved."

"I'm sure Lady Tsunade wouldn't have made you leader if she thought you weren't up to the task." Hinata encouraged.

"Thanks Hinata. Now then, lets get going." Asuka said.

And they all headed off.

Asuka was quiet for most of the trip as she thought about how she was going to try to keep her head if she came face to face with her mother's killer.

"Are you doing alright Asuka?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine for now, I just have to make sure I keep my head and think strategically."

"Well we're here for you no matter what." Kiba reassured.

Finally, after about a full day's travel, they stood at the steps of the office of Mr. Makoto.

Asuka took a deep breath and boldly stepped forward.

The office looked as you would expect from someone who had a successful business. The group stopped at the secretary and told her who they were. She in turn lead them to Mr. Makoto's office.

Everyone bow respectfully and then knelt in front of Mr. Makoto.

"Hello Mr. Makoto, I am Asuka and this is Hinata and Kiba. We are the shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves that you requested." Asuka introduced.

"Asuka hmm?"

"Yes sir."

"It's nice to see you after so long. You look just like your mother." Mr. Makoto complimented.

"Thank you sir."

"I wish it was under better circumstances that we were meeting. You see, Takashi, the man that killed your mother, escaped and disappeared. He has only now resurfaced. We aren't sure how he managed it but he seems to have changed his face but we have no idea what his new face looks like."

"So if you have no idea what the guy looks like how can you know that it's him?" Kiba asked.

"I have my sources."

 _I guess that's a typical answer from someone like him who has a lot to protect._

"What do you want us to do once we find him?" Asuka asked.

"Simple... I want you to kill him."

"Do you have something that used to belong to him? Kiba and Akamaru can track his scent." Asuka asked.

"Before all of that I made arrangements for your sleeping quarters, please get a full night's rest before you look for this man. You will need it."

"Thank you Mr. Makoto."

Just then the secretary appeared and lead them to their room. There was a single bed for each of them.

"Hinata can use your byakugan to check and make sure the beds or the room hasn't been tampered with?" Asuka asked.

"Of coarse. Byakugan!"

"I thought you said we could trust this guy." Kiba interjected.

"I trust Mr. Makoto enough but since we are dealing with someone who has good knowledge of the company and how it runs, I want to make sure that he didn't sneak in here after everything was done and set a trap for us."

"I don't see any tampering with the room and the room itself look pretty secure." Hinata said finishing her scan.

"Alright then let's get a good night's sleep we need to be ready for anything." Asuka ordered.

Everyone climbed into bed. Asuka slept surprisingly well that night.

The next day the team arrived bright and early at Mr. Makoto's office.

"Good morning. I did what you asked and found a piece of fabric that was torn from his shirt when he escaped. I'm not sure how good the scent will be." Mr. Makoto said holding up a red piece of cloth.

"That should be plenty, right Akamaru?" Kiba said.

Akamaru barked his response.

The two of them sniffed the cloth.

"Alright we got the scent so now all we have to do is find the dirt bag it belongs to."

"Okay then, Kiba you track him with your nose. Hinata use your byakugan to try and see if you can pick up anything strange about the chakra among the staff."

"Right." they responded in unison.

Kiba and Akamaru went off in one direction and Hinata and Asuka went together in another direction.

"See anything yet?" Asuka asked after they had been walking around for about fifteen minutes.

"Not yet."

"How about Kiba? How's he doing?"

"He's talking with someone right now but I can't get a clear read on who they are."

That didn't sit well with Asuka.

"Lets meet up with him, I don't want him and Akamaru to be by themselves if they are talking to the real guy."

"Right."

The two quickly headed over to Kiba and met up with him just after the person had closed the door.

"You get a lead?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah that guy I just talked to smelled just like the cloth."

"It was good that you didn't attack we need to get some more information on him first. Let's head back to Mr. Makoto and see what he has on the guy." Asuka said.

Once they were back at Mr. Makoto's office Kiba described the guy he had spoken with. Mr. Makoto grabbed a photo off of his desk and showed it to Kiba.

"That's the guy alright. The scent you gave us was all over that guy."

Mr. Makoto nearly fell over.

"What is it Mr. Makoto?" Asuka asked.

"The man you say is the impostor is my son. But I don't see how."

"At any time between Takashi's escape and now did your son ever go missing? Even if it was for just a brief amount of time."

Asuka watched as Mr. Makoto's mind work.

"There was a time last year when I had to cut back hours because he wasn't pulling his weight. We had a big fight and he didn't return till the next day."

"Had he changed personally at all?" Asuka asked.

"He did start working harder but I thought that was because he finally realized I was right."

"What are you thinking Asuka?" Hinata asked.

"I'm thinking this sounds like something Orochimaru does."

"Hey you're right!" Kiba agreed.

"If Takashi somehow came into the knowledge that Orochimaru has then..."

"What? What would have happened to my son?"

"Takashi would have transferred himself into your son's body. If that's the case then your son will be dead." Asuka said plainly.

"Couldn't it have been a simple transformation jutsu?" Mr. Makoto asked.

"If that's all it was then Hinata would have been able to see it with her eyes."

"It's true, a simple transformation jutsu is easy to detect." Hinata confirmed.

Mr. Makoto slumped down behind his desk and put his face in his hands.

After a few moments of silence Asuka spoke again.

"How did you want us to proceed Mr. Makoto?"

"I want you to kill the bastard."

"All right then, Mr. Makoto I'm going to need you to call Takashi and set up a meeting. Kiba since you saw the man I want you to transform into Mr. Makoto's son. If Takashi did kill Mr. Makoto's son then we will be able to tell based on his reaction."

"Wont that raise his suspicions?" Mr. Makoto asked.

"Yes but I have discovered that the best way to get the answer you want is by watching reactions. Even if it's just for a split second I'll be able to tell you if your son is dead or alive."

"Alright then I'll ask my 'son' to meet me for lunch."


	19. Chapter 19: Vengeance

All arrangements had been made and everyone was in place as Takashi disguised as Mr. Makoto's son walked up to meet Mr. Makoto.

"Thanks for meeting me son." Makoto said.

"I always have time for you dad. What did you want to talk about?"

"How about the fact that you're not my son!" Makoto accused.

Kiba took the cue and stepped out transformed as Makoto's son. Just as Asuka had expected there was no surprise on his face but disgust and anger.

"So you finally, stopped looking at your company long enough to realize your son wasn't the same person eh?" Takashi said.

"I ought to kill you where you stand Takashi." Makoto growled.

"So you figured that out too did ya? Well I got news for ya. You couldn't take me on even if you wanted to."

Asuka lept from her hiding place and landed a good solid punch.

"He might not be able to but I guarantee we will." Asuka protested.

"And who the hell are you?" Takashi said getting back up.

"I'm Katsumi Nakamura's daughter."

"Oh you mean that bitch that thought she could take me out five years ago?"

Just then Hinata jumped out of hiding and landed so that Takashi was in range of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms attack. However Asuka's mouth dropped when she saw that Takashi had block every single blow.

"I'm twice your age sweet heart, do you really think I wouldn't know how to defend a gentle fist fighter?"

Hinata jumped back so that she wouldn't be vulnerable to attack.

"Kiba get Mr. Makoto out of here."

"Right, I'll be right back." Kiba said after undoing his transformation jutsu and headed off.

"Lets see how you like this." Asuka said as she weaved the appropriate hand signs. "Ice jutsu: Hailing Kunai!" Hundreds of kunai made of ice came hailing down upon Takashi. Takashi blocked with a rock dome.

"Ice style huh? Just like your mother. Well just like your mother you are going to die by my hands."

"We'll see about that."

Hinata lept in again with her Twin Lion Fists and managed to get a good punch and sent him flying. He of coarse still managed to land on his feet.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Takashi taunted as he took off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asuka said as she ran after him.

As per discussion before hand, if Asuka was lead off by Takashi then Hinata was to go get Kiba.

Sure enough Asuka's suspicions had been correct.

"Do you know what this place is?" Takashi asked as he stopped at the top of the cliff.

"It's the place you killed my mother."

"Oh look who's done their homework." Takashi said condescendingly.

Takashi came at Asuka full force with taijutsu. Asuka had managed to duck just in time to avoid the punch but then wasn't quick enough to avoid the kick. Asuka slid along the ground causing her right side to get scratched up and landing her close to the edge of the cliff.

Then in perfect timing, just as Takashi was about to throw another punch Akamaru and Kiba jumped in with Fang over Fang. Asuka took the chance to stand up and get away from the edge.

"Perfect timing guys." Asuka praised.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"I'll be fine, but thanks for asking."

Asuka took up an offensive stance.

"Lets all attack at once. I think that's the only way we'll beat this guy."

"Alright lets do it." Kiba said jumping back to get some distance.

Asuka attacked with Hailing Kunai. Then Hinata attacked with a series of gentle fist strikes and finally Kiba launched another Fang over Fang. All of which Takashi dodged but now **he** was the one on the edge of the cliff.

"Now Hinata."

Hinata did an air palm straight into the ground causing the edge of the cliff to fall off taking Takashi with it.

Asuka took a deep breath. _It's done._ "Good job guys."

Suddenly, three kunai came flying through the air and knock Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata to the ground. Asuka spun around and sure enough there was Takashi standing on the new edge of the cliff.

"Not bad kid, almost as good as your mother, but like your mother you underestimated me."

Takashi came running at Asuka.

 _Crap! I don't have the strength I need to dodge this in time!_

Then out of nowhere a man with dark hair wielding a kusanagi sword wearing a black pants, a purple tie around his waist and white shirt with a symbol she recognized from the Leaf Village. When he appeared he sliced Takashi across the throat stopping him dead in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you Sasuke."

"You don't need to thank me. You were simply taking too long." he responded coolly.

"Why were you after him?"

"He stole information from Orochimaru."

"That explains a lot."

Sasuke began to leave.

"Wait Sasuke! Please come back to the Village. Naruto and Sakura want you back home."

"I can't. There is still something I have to do."

Then he left as quickly as he had arrived.

Asuka got up and kicked the body off the cliff. _I think it's fitting your body fall where my mother's did._ Asuka then tended to her teammates who had been knocked unconscious from hitting their heads when they fell. Asuka preformed the little first aid she knew and waited for help which showed up about an hour later.

Once they were back in the room that Makoto had for them Kiba and Hinata finally awoke. Asuka filled them in on everything that happened and that included Sasuke.

"I tried to get him to come back but he said there was something he had to do." Asuka said.

"If he wasn't going to come back with Naruto its not surprising that he didn't come back with us." Kiba said.

"Are you going to tell Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Assuming Lady Tsunade says its okay then yes. Naruto has been a true friend for me, kind of like a brother, so I want to repay him the kindness he's shown me."

"I see your friends have awakened." Mr. Makoto said.

Asuka stood up and gave a respectful bow.

"I should be bowing to you. You are the one who brought down Takashi. Please rest here as long as you like."

"We'll stay tonight but then we should head back so these two can check into the hospital and make sure there are no other problems."

"I see. Well in that case I will let you get your rest."

The next day they thanked Mr. Makoto for his hospitality, Mr. Makoto said that Asuka was free to visit any time she liked.

"Oh before I forget, did anyone named Amaya come by?" Asuka asked.

"No I don't think so."

"Well if she does show up here, she is looking for information on my father. If you have anything please don't hesitate to share with her all you know."

"Consider it done." Mr. Makoto agreed.

Then Asuka and her team headed off. They took it a little easier but still made it back to the village in one day's time. Asuka insisted that they head straight to the hospital and she would make the report to Lady Tsunade before joining them.

Asuka gave the Hokage her full report.

"I see..."

"Lady Tsunade I would like to tell Naruto about my encounter with Sasuke. I think it would do Naruto good to know that Sasuke is still himself. Plus the skill I saw in Sasuke might spur him to continue training hard."

"Permission granted. You can tell him as soon as he gets back from his mission."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Also make sure you make it to the hospital to get check out."

"I will. I already sent the others there."

"You're free to go."

Asuka gave a respectful bow and went straight to the hospital.

Everyone only had surface injuries with no sign of poison so they were allowed to go home. Asuka went straight home and just slept.

When the sun woke Asuka the next morning her whole body ached. So she dressed and headed straight to the bath house. She felt much better as she sank into the water and let her body soak. _I can't believe that Takashi is finally dead. I know it wasn't me that dealt the final blow but I can say that you have been avenged mom. It finally feels like you can rest in peace now._

"Asuka," Tenten called out as she entered the bath to soak.

"Oh hi Tenten, I didn't realize anyone else would actually be here this early." Asuka greeted.

"I just thought I would get an early morning soak before training."

"How are things with you and Lee?" Asuka asked.

"They're good. I couldn't be happier. Thanks again for all your help with that by the way."

"No problem."

"Does Neji know you're back yet? I bet he's eager to see you."

"Not yet. Are you training with him today?"

"Yupp you should join us." Tenten offered.

"I think I'll do that."

The two continued to talk about Lee and Neji, and Asuka told Tenten about her mission leaving out the part with Sasuke. Asuka wanted Naruto to be the first one to hear about that and she wanted him to hear it from her. Before too long the girls finished up their bath and headed out to meet Guy Sensei, Lee and Neji.

As they walked up, Asuka could see a bit of a smile on Neji's face so she smiled back.

Lee and Tenten trained together and Asuka and Neji trained together. Asuka poured her everything into training trying to improve her taijutsu so that if she ever met another Takashi that she would be able to match him move for move. The best part is that it was working.

"Lee I want you too train with Asuka now. She looks like she has the fire of youth burning brighter then I have ever seen it in her." Guy Sensei directed.

Once Asuka switched and was sparing with Lee she noticed that she was able to read his moves a little easier thanks to the fight she had on her mission. _If only I had been stronger! I could have defeated him instead of Sasuke stepping in._ New feelings of rage came out that Asuka didn't even know were there. Wasn't she just feeling like her mother could rest earlier this morning? _If Sasuke hadn't stepped in I would have been dead. I need to push myself! I need to be better! I Need to be better!_ Tears were streaming down her face.

"I Need To Be Better!" Asuka shouted landing a punch on Lee's face sending him spinning.

Asuka fell to her knees and let the tears flow freely.

"Asuka, Are you alright?" Lee asked.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked as he came over.

All Asuka could do was cry. Her heart and mind just became overwhelmed with emotions.

Guy Sensei knelt down in front of her. "I may not know why you are crying but I can tell you this the only way to get better is by following our team motto. That is to 'be better than you were yesterday'. You do that and fight with the full power of youth then there is nothing that can stand in your way!" Guy Sensei encouraged.

Tears continued to fall but for some reason unknown to her Guy Sensei's words actually helped. After only a few more moments Asuka was able to wipe away her tears and stand back up in an offensive position at Lee.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Guy Sensei enthused.

Asuka continued the half day long training despite her tears and body aches. Once they were finished, Asuka started heading to Ichiraku's.

"Asuka, wait!" Neji called out.

She waited till he caught up then they continued walking together.

"I'm worried about you. What was that all about?" Neji asked.

"The man that we were hired to kill on my last mission was the same man that killed my mother." Asuka explained simply.

"I see. So were you the one to kill him then?"

"No, someone else stepped in."

"Who stepped..."

"Someone I didn't even know was going to be there and if it wasn't for him I would be dead right now!" Asuka sped out.

Neji stayed quite and let Asuka work through her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I cant tell you yet who it was because there is someone else I need to tell first."

"I understand."

Finally, they reached Ichiraku Ramen and sat down.

"One bowl of the house ramen please." Asuka ordered.

"Going all out today Asuka?" came Naruto's voice.

Once Naruto sat down Asuka saw that one of his arms was bandaged up.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Neji scolded.

"Yeah but I was dying for some Ichiraku Ramen so I snuck out for some."

"Well in that case let me pick this one up Naruto." Asuka offered.

"For real?"

"Yeah," Asuka reaffirmed.

After they had been served their food and eaten about half, Asuka decided now was the best time.

"Naruto I need to tell you something."

"Hmm?" Naruto sounded with a mouthful of noodles.

"When I was on my mission... I ran into Sasuke."

Naruto almost died from choking on his noodles.

"I get now why you didn't want to tell me who saved your life earlier." Neji interjected.

"For Real? Was he okay? What was he doing there?"

Asuka retold the whole story to Naruto and Neji.

"As far as I could tell he was still himself. I did try to get him to come back with me but he said he still had something he had to do."

"Well I think its safe to say that you can be thankful he saved your life." Neji said.

"Absolutely! Sasuke must have known you were from the Leaf Village and lent you a hand!" Naruto said optimistically.

"I am grateful but I'm also mad at myself for not being stronger." Asuka admitted.

"Well then you'll just have to train hard till you are stronger!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Alright then Naruto, as soon as your out of the hospital you and I are going to train." Asuka said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Naruto said.

"In the mean time why don't we do some more taijutsu training?" Neji asked Asuka.

"I would love that."

Naruto and Asuka finished up their noodles, Asuka paid the bill and Naruto went back to the hospital.

Asuka and Neji went back to the training grounds, Asuka set up her winter training and they trained till it was dark.

Asuka could barely walk by the time they got to her door. Neji helped her in to bed but Asuka had a death grip on him which was surprising given how tired she was. So Neji got pulled into the bed too and was stuck. The last thing Asuka remembered clearly before passing out was Neji's gentle lips kissing her forehead.


	20. Chapter 20: Love

Asuka awoke to the smell of her favorite tea. She rose from bed still feeling a bit emotionally exhausted from yesterday's meltdown. When she entered the kitchen/dinning room she saw Neji placing a cup of tea on the table.

"Did you stay here all night?" Asuka asked a little groggy.

"Yes I did, when I laid you in your bed you wouldn't let go of me."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize."

Asuka sat down and took a sip of her tea. Then the thought that maybe the two of them had done something more crossed her mind.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked.

"Did anything happen between us last night?" Asuka asked a bit sheepish.

"Absolutely Not." Neji replied firmly. "Don't get me wrong, I care deeply for you but you were not in the mindset for that."

Asuka gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was another pause.

"Where did you end up sleeping?" Asuka asked.

"I moved to your couch once you finally let go of me. You were pretty emotional yesterday so I thought I would stay and see how you felt this morning." Neji explained.

"I'm feeling better, I guess just seeing Sasuke take out Takashi so easily made me feel like my skills were seriously lacking."

"So that's why you pushed yourself so hard yesterday."

"Exactly. I wanted to be better than I was yesterday." Asuka said.

"Then what do you say to some early morning training?" Neji suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

So the two ate some breakfast and then went out to the training grounds.

Not long after they began Guy Sensei greeted them.

"Good morning you two."

"Good morning Guy Sensei." they greeted together.

"Asuka, I was just talking with Lady Tsunade and Kakashi and asked them how they would feel about you becoming a part of Team Guy."

"Really?" Asuka said kind of curious.

"You bet! I was impressed by your spirit you showed yesterday." Guy said giving Asuka a thumbs up. "They said that the decision would be up to you. So what do you say Asuka? Do you want to join team Guy?"

"I think being a part of Team Guy would be a great idea." Asuka said with a smile.

"Excellent! Then I would like to present you with this!" Guy said as he held up a green jumpsuit.

Asuka cringed a little knowing it was exactly what he and Lee wore.

"Thank you Guy Sensei." Asuka accepted graciously.

"You are very welcome. Now if you will excuse me I'm off to do my own training with Lee. I'll see you two later!" Guy said as he ran off.

"You're not planning on actually wearing that thing are you?" Neji asked.

"Probably only if I had nothing else to wear, but I didn't want to be rude."

"Well then, shall we continue?"

"Yes lets."

The two trained till lunch then took a break for lunch and headed to Ichiraku Ramen. While they were eating a young Genin with spiky brown hair and a blue scarf approached.

"Konohamaru here with a message for Asuka Nakamura." he said handing a scroll to Asuka.

"Thank you Konohamaru."

"You're welcome." he said as he ran off.

Asuka opened the scroll and read it. She had mixed feelings about the contents.

"Is everything alright?" Neji asked.

"It's from Amaya. She says she hasn't caught up with him yet but she can tell me that my father is alive."

All sorts of emotions swelled up in Asuka as she thought about the eventuality of meeting the father that left her behind years ago. _I have so many questions for him. "why did you leave?" "didn't you love me?" I don't even know where I am going to begin with him._

"I wouldn't worry too much." Neji said giving Asuka a subtle and reassuring smile. " It just gives you time to think."

"Yeah, I guess I kind of half expected him to be dead."

"Well no matter what happens, I'll be here for you." Neji said gently.

"Thank you."

They finished their lunch then went back to training till close to dinner time.

"You're already improving in your taijutsu." Neji praised.

"Well I do have a pretty awesome sparing partner." Asuka flirted.

Neji pulled her in close and gave her a firm sweet kiss. _I don't think I will ever grow tired of how I feel when he kisses me. He completes me. I want to be by his side always._

Once the kiss ended without saying a word Neji grabbed her hand and lead her back to his place. In the yard there was a blanket and some cushions neatly organized underneath a cherry blossom tree. On one of the corners of the blanket was a picnic basket. Neji led her to the blanket and they sat down together.

"When did you have the time to put something like this together?"

"I had some help. I thought you could use a nice date after everything that's happened so far." Neji explained.

"Thank you Neji. This is exactly what I needed." Asuka sunk in and cuddled with Neji as they munched on their food. _These feelings for you I never want to fade. We may have butted heads in the beginning but now I feel like we couldn't be more perfect for each other. Even though it hasn't been that long I feel I can honestly say_ "Neji, I love you."

A moment passed.

 _Oh crap! Did I say that out loud? Good job Asuka! Way to scare him off._

"I love you too."

Asuka was shocked. She sat up and looked Neji in the eye. Neji leaned in and gave her a kiss that was so full of love that Asuka felt like fireworks were going off in her head as she kissed back. Nothing else existed in that moment except the two of them.

After dinner Neji walked Asuka home and kissed her good night. Once inside Asuka had almost no control over her body as she squealed and did a little happy dance.

"Are you okay?" came Naruto's voice from Asuka's living room window.

Asuka spun around. "Naruto! Don't you know it's not nice to sneak up on people?"

"Ya but I heard you screech so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm better than okay." Asuka said with the biggest grin on her face. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope, I just got back from my mission."

Asuka then noticed the bandage around his arm. "Did you sneak out of the hospital?"

"Yeah but that's only because the hospital doesn't have ramen and I am craving it." Naruto whined.

Asuka sighed. " Well come on in then, I'll make you some ramen."

Without hesitation Naruto entered the living room and sat down eagerly at the dinning room table. Asuka prepared the ramen and set in front of Naruto as she explained the events of the day, from becoming a part of Team Guy all the way to the I love you's with Neji. Naruto just grinned is boyish grin.

"I'm so glad to hear you and Neji are happy." Naruto said.

"We are. We really are." Asuka said with a love sick grin on her face.

"How are you feeling about your dad?" Naruto asked.

Asuka settled down. "It's a mixed bag. I'm happy that my dad is alive but I have a lot of questions about why he left."

Naruto slurped back the ramen broth.

"What would you do if you met your dad?" Asuka asked.

Naruto set the bowl down and thought for a minute.

"I'd probably punch him in the stomach, but then I would give him a hug."

"I might have to use that." Asuka giggled.

"I'm sure everything will work out." Naruto reassured.

"Thanks Naruto." Asuka paused looking at Naruto.

"What?"

"You need to get back to the hospital. You don't want to get into trouble with Sakura or Lady Tsunade."

Naruto gulped, "You're right I'll see you later." he said as he headed out the window again.

Asuka closed the window behind him and went to bed.


	21. Chapter 21: Reunited

The next month went by pretty uneventful. Team Guy did a couple of escort missions for feudal lords helped find a herb to help cure an illness of some wealthy guys mother. Neji and Asuka continued to grow closer as well as Lee and Tenten. Overall the team operated well.

The team had just finished their report to Lady Tsunade on their last escort mission and Neji and Asuka decided that they were going to get something to eat when they saw Amaya coming their direction.

Asuka suddenly froze.

Neji grabbed her hand gently but firmly and led her forward to meet up with Amaya.

When they met up Asuka stayed silent.

"Asuka this is Masato Nakamura, your father." Amaya introduced.

The man stood about a head taller than Asuka, had light brown hair that was short but spiked and his attire is what you would have expected from a traveler. Asuka looked into his eyes and saw that they were almost identical to hers.

"Nice to finally see you after all these years." Masato said giving Asuka a kind smile.

Asuka, almost instinctively, ended up following Naruto's suggestion, but instead of a punch to the gut she slapped him across the face. Masato didn't even try to block or retaliate. Asuka's eyes filled with tears as she then proceeded to hug him tightly. Masato hugged her back. Asuka finally let go but tears were still leaking down her cheeks.

Masato smiled at her. "You look just like your mother."

Asuka didn't know what to say.

"You must have a lot of questions, why don't we go somewhere and talk."

Asuka looked at Neji who gave her a single nod.

"I know just the place." Asuka said finally. She led them to on top of the stone faces. Ever since Neji showed this place to her it had become one of her favorite spots.

"This is a beautiful spot." Masato said trying to make small talk.

"Why did you leave?" Asuka asked.

"I had to leave to protect you and your mother. You were only about a year old when an old enemy of mine had discovered where I was. Until then we had been living happily in a village here in the Land of Fire. We had just gotten word about the Nine Tails attack on the Leaf Village and since Minato, the Fourth Hokage, had been my best friend in school I wanted to attend his funeral. On our way there Takashi had cornered me."

"Did you just say Takashi?" Asuka asked surprised.

"Yes, why? Have you fought with him?"

"Yes. He killed mom and he almost killed me."

Masato was silent for a while.

"Mom took a job for Mr. Makoto investigating a mole. That mole turned out to be Takashi. He killed mom and then disappeared. Then I went on a mission to Mr. Makoto's company to find out that Takashi had escaped and only resurfaced recently. My team and I fought hard but in the end if hadn't been for Sasuke Uchiha he would have killed me too." Asuka ranted.

"What became of Takashi?"

"He's dead resting at the bottom of the cliff that killed mom."

Masato gave a sigh of relief.

"Your so called protection just got mom killed. And if you fought with him why didn't you kill him? And since you didn't kill him how are you still alive?" Asuka interrogated.

"My only concern was giving you and your mother a chance to get to safety. As Takashi and I fought, however, I quickly realized that his taijutsu skills were superior to my own and if I ever wanted to see you and your mother again I was going to have to retreat and figure out a strategy to beat him. Unfortunately, running was exactly what he wanted me to do. No matter where I went there was always someone after me." Masato explained calmly.

"How did you escape Takashi in the first place?"

"I used the teleportation jutsu."

"But I thought only the Fourth Hokage knew that jutsu." Asuka said a little confused.

"Well, you see being best friends with Minato I asked him to teach it to me. Turns out I had a knack for it. I make a point to use it only when I need to and that was a time it was needed."

Asuka was quiet for a long time taking in all the information she had just received. Then without much warning she started crying again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect Katsumi and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Asuka continued to cry.

"If you'll let me I would like to be with you now, I know it can't make up for lost time but..."

Masato was interrupted by Asuka giving him a tight hug.

"Just stop talking. I'm just glad you're here." Asuka ordered while she was crying in her father's arms.

The two stayed like that till Asuka finally calmed down and then they headed down the hill.

Asuka's stomach growled because she still hadn't eaten.

"I guess we had better get some food." Masato said with a smile.

"Lets go home and I'll make us some miso ramen."

"Sounds good to me."

Once they were home and food had been made there was a knock at the door. Asuka opened it do find Naruto.

"Naruto! Come on in I want you to meet my dad."

"You mean Amaya found him?!" Naruto asked excitedly as he entered.

"Yupp."

The two entered the dinning room and Masato nearly spit out his soup.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked.

"Your face is fine," Asuka turned to her dad, "What was that all about?"

"I'm sorry you just look so much like your father." Masato confessed.

"You knew my father?!" Naruto's eyes got big.

"We were best friends."

 _Minato, the Fourth Hokage, is Naruto's dad?_ Asuka thought putting it together. _There must be a reason Naruto hasn't been told. I guess I'll just have to keep it to myself for now and ask dad about it later._

"Why don't you come in and eat some miso ramen, I've got lots of left overs."

"Really Asuka? You're the best." Naruto said gratefully.

Asuka got a bowl and served some of the miso ramen to Naruto who gave the biggest smile.

"You know Naruto if you have any questions as to what your dad was like I would be happy to answer them." Masato offered.

"Well its nice to know I got my dad's looks. I guess I'm curious as to what else I got from him."

"I think I'll have to get to know you better before I can say for sure but I definitely see your mother in you for most of your personality."

"So you knew my mom too?" Naruto asked with eager eyes.

"Not as well as your father but your mother was a pretty unforgettable woman." Masato said then smiling an awkward smile.

"Hey! Since you knew my parents you could train me and tell me what they were like and pass on their training methods to me!" Naruto said suddenly and full of excitement.

"I think that would be a great idea." Masato agreed.

"Great! Then we start tomorrow morning!" Naruto decided as he headed for the door. "Meet me at the training grounds!"

"I'll be there." Masato smiled.

"Thanks for the food Asuka! See you tomorrow Asuka's dad!" Naruto said as he bolted out the door.

"So that's Minato and Kushina's son hmm?" Masato smiled to himself.

"About that... why didn't you tell him that his father was the Fourth Hokage?" Asuka asked.

"Well after I escaped from Takashi I still desperately wanted to say goodbye to my friends so I managed to work my way to the Leaf Village. When I arrived the Third Hokage told me how everything happened and that he thought it best that Naruto not know who his father was until the right time."

"So when will the right time be?"

"I don't know, but I think it's best we honor him by respecting his wishes even though he's no longer here." Masato said.

"Yeah I guess your right. I wont say anything to him." Asuka agreed.

"Thank you for inviting into your home and feeding me but I think I'm going to be heading out now too."

Asuka's heart sank. "But I thought you were going to stay here and we could be a family."

"I would love to but as it stands right now this little place isn't big enough for the two of us. I promise you I'm not planning on leaving the village anytime soon."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow if Naruto doesn't keep you too busy."

"Sounds good." Masato rose, put his shoes on, and headed out the door.

About five minutes later there was another knock at the door. This time it was Neji.

"I just saw your dad leave and I thought I would come see how you were doing." Neji said.

"Neji were you spying on me?" Asuka prodded.

"What? No."

Asuka just raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Okay you caught me, but it was only because I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Asuka giggled. "I'm fine, I'm actually really connecting with my dad. Why don't you come in and I'll tell you all about it."

Neji came in and they sat in the living room as Asuka told him about everything that Masato said.

"I think tomorrow I'm going to look for a bit bigger of a place so that we can be a family."

"I think that sounds like a great idea."

Asuka let out a big yawn.

"I guess I'm tired from our mission I think I'm going to go to bed early." Asuka confessed letting out another yawn.

"Then I guess I'll go. I had a few more things to do anyway."

Asuka saw Neji to the door, he gave her a goodbye kiss and Asuka passed out in bed.

The next day as Asuka was walking around trying to find a home for her and her father she heard Hinata call out.

"Asuka! I found the perfect place!" She shouted as she caught up.

"How did you know I was looking for a new place?"

"Neji told me about it and so we got a head start looking yesterday."

"Oh you didn't have to do that Hinata."

"I wanted to plus I think you will really like the location."

"Alright then lead the way."

Asuka followed Hinata to a cute little two story home with a for sale sign in the yard.

"I used my byakugan to get an idea of the layout. Once you enter the house just to the right is the dinning room and kitchen, to the right is a nice size living room for how small it is and there are two bedrooms upstairs. The only thing that's a little odd is that the bathroom appears to be tucked under the stairs." Hinata described.

"You are right Hinata this is the perfect place."

"The part I think you will really like is that its not far from where Neji lives."

"That's right he's not far from here. Thank you for your help Hinata."

"You're welcome."

Asuka then contacted the people who owned it and bought it. She had enough in her savings to buy the place outright. Then she went to work over the next week with Hinata cleaning the place and getting it ready to move in. Finally, their work was complete and Asuka asked for everyone's help to move her stuff in. Asuka didn't have much so only took a short amount of time before she was settled in.

"I say we celebrate by going to BBQ's!" Choji suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." Shikamaru agreed.

Everyone else thought it was a good idea too so off they went. They talked as they ate.

"So how come you haven't told your dad about your new place yet?" Ino asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, so now that all my stuff is in there I can have him over and see what he thinks."

"What if he doesn't like it? What will you do then?" Shino asked very matter of factly.

"Don't go raining on her parade Shino. She worked hard for that place." Kiba defended.

"It's fine Kiba. I think I'm happy with the place whether my dad moves in or not. I had always wanted to by a place instead of renting so my dad showing up just helped that along." Asuka answered.

"What about when you get married?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! Will Neji move in with you? Or will you move in with him?" Ino asked suggestively.

Asuka went red almost instantly. She looked over at Neji and was surprised he didn't become outraged at the idea.

"I guess that would depend on what he wanted. I would be more than willing to be integrated into the Hyuga home."

"You girls and talking about marriage, I don't see what the big deal is." Kiba said.

"It's a big deal because its romantic! You're marrying the man of your dreams! No wonder you haven't had a girlfriend you don't have an ounce of romance in you." Ino huffed.

Asuka smiled and ate as the conversation swirled around her. She got lost in her thoughts as she ate.

"Well why don't you guys just ask them what they think instead of being rude by talking about them in the third person." Sakura said just as Asuka joined reality again.

"Ask us what?" Asuka asked figuring that they meant her and Neji.

"Are you and Neji going to get married? I mean you guys are the perfect couple." Ino said.

"The way you guys are talking about makes it seem like you're expecting it to happen tomorrow." Neji stated.

"So does that mean you are getting married?" Ino assumed.

"That's not what I said." Neji replied irritated.

"I think it's possible maybe a year from now we'll consider it but before that I'm just happy learning about who he is as a person." Asuka stepped in.

"I agree." Neji said.

"Now will you please let it go for now?" Asuka asked.

"Fine, but I better get an invite." Ino slouched.

All the girls giggled at Ino's reaction. The conversation had drifted away from marriage and onto other things. Naruto bragged about his training with Master Jiraiya. Everyone reminisced about old times. Finally, everyone had eaten their fill and went their separate ways. Asuka let out a big sigh as she began her walk to her new home. She placed her hands behind her head as she walked and looked up at the starry sky. _What a beautiful night. I bet mom would have loved living in the Leaf Village. Why didn't she tell me the reason dad left?_ Her thoughts continued along wondering what it would have been like if things had been different. Asuka was so lost in thought that she wasn't looking where she was going and ended slamming right into Master Jiraiya landing her on her ass.

"Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked extending a hand to help her up.

"I'm fine, sorry for bumping into you I guess I was just lost in thought." Asuka apologized accepting the hand up.

"I heard you met up with your old man, is that what has you so preoccupied?"

"I thinking more about my mom actually."

"I see, you know I knew your mom pretty well and I would say she would be proud of the young lady you've become." Jiraiya comforted.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Where were you headed?"

"Just home, it's my first night in my new place and I'm going to ask my dad if he'll move in now that I have enough room for him."

"Would you mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure, I would like the company." Asuka accepted.

They walked for a little while in silence before Asuka realized that Master Jiraiya had something on his mind.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Asuka asked.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Probably not for most but I've gotten good at it."

"Well since you asked. You well know that the life of a shinobi is dangerous, especially with the Akatsuki trying hunt the tailed beasts. I've made it my mission to try and find the leader of the Akatsuki."

Asuka just listened.

Jiraiya continued. "If anything were to happen to me I know that Naruto would have many friends around him but for some reason he seems to connect with you like a sister. I would like to ask that no matter what happens to me that you would continue to be that for him and not allow him to push you away."

"I know what it's like to live without someone you care deeply for. I also know what its like to not have anyone to lean on. I promise you Master Jiraiya, if anything ever did happen to you I would be the sister Naruto would need." Asuka vowed.

"That's good to hear. Thank you."

Just as their conversation ended they arrived at Asuka's new home.

"I guess this is bye for now, I'll see you around Master Jiraiya." Asuka waved.

"Good night Asuka." Jiraiya responded.

Asuka closed the door behind her and took a deep breath in. This place felt lonelier than her other place. _Probably because this is bigger than my other place. I really hope dad will move in now. I'm going to show him the place tomorrow, hopefully he's as much in love with it as I am._


	22. Chapter 22: Father & Daughter

The next day Asuka eagerly ran to meet her father at a nearby park. The energy she had right now made her feel like she did when her mom was still alive; like she was a little girl eager to please her parents. When she arrived, her father was already waiting under her favorite tree in the park.

"So what did you want to show me?" Masato asked.

"It's not here, follow me." Asuka said and darted off.

Masato followed her easily until she finally stopped in front of her new home.

"What do you think?" Asuka asked.

"Well I don't know yet I haven't seen the inside."

"Then allow me to give you the tour."

Asuka took him inside and showed him around they ended their tour in the living room and sat down.

"You said that you didn't want to live in my tiny place and I wanted to own my own place anyway so I bought this place."

"It is a nice place."

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked knowing something was wrong.

"Is it really a good idea to be so close to the Hyuga boy?"

"Seriously? You just come back into my life and you're already trying to tell me who I can't date!"

"Do you blame me? I wasn't able to be there when you were little so I'm allowed to have concerns about who you're dating."

"Dad I promise you that there is nothing to worry about! Neji is a complete gentleman. Get to know him and you'll see what I mean."

"Have you two slept together?"

"What?! No! Just because we're in love doesn't mean we've slept together! I can't believe you would think mom wouldn't have raised me properly!"

Asuka ran out the door slamming it behind her.

 _What kind of a woman does he think I am? He doesn't even know Neji and he barely knows me! How could he ask something like that without getting to know us first! At the very least he should have known mom well enough to know that she would teach me the reasons why it's better to wait for that sort of thing! Dad why do you have to be so aggravating?!_

Asuka was so upset she was mumbling her thoughts underneath her breath.

"Is everything okay Asuka?" Ino asked keeping pace.

"Dads." Asuka growled.

"Listen, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but I was just going to meet Sakura at the bath house why don't you join us."

Asuka let out a big sigh, "Okay."

So they power walked all the way to the bath house. By this time Asuka had burnt most of her anger energy out and was starting to feel better. Once her and Ino were soaking in the water Asuka finally felt ready to open up.

"My dad is being ridiculous." Asuka huffed.

"It speaks!" Ino teased.

"Ino! That's not very nice." Sakura defended.

"Its okay Sakura, when she ran into me I was so mad all I could say was 'dads'."

"So what did your dad do to make you so mad?" Ino asked.

"He basically said that he didn't like how close my new place was to Neji and he thought we had slept together." Asuka explained.

"I guess I could see that. I mean most girls now don't think about the consequences of stuff like that." Sakura said.

"Are you taking his side?" Asuka asked angrily.

"No, I'm just saying that your dad doesn't know what kind of woman you are yet so it's natural for him to be at least a little concerned." Sakura explained.

"Especially with your little 'habit'." Ino added.

"Oh crap!" Asuka sunk into the water.

"He doesn't know about it yet?" Sakura asked.

"No, I got so used to everyone knowing thanks to Naruto and his big mouth. I didn't even think about it. If he finds out about it now I'm not sure how he's going to take it."

"Did you want us to come with you to tell him?" Ino asked.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I can manage. Besides I'm probably better off telling him than him finding out. I doubt my dad will have the same response Kakashi Sensei had."

Ino and Sakura nodded their heads in agreement.

After a few more minutes of soaking Asuka got out, dressed and headed back home. When she arrived back at home she was surprised that Masato was still there. He was in the kitchen making some lunch.

"Feeling better?" he asked kindly.

"I think so. I'm sorry for freaking out. I guess you do have some reasons to be worried, but I need you to understand something."

"What's that?" Masato turned and gave Asuka his full attention.

"I am not the kind of woman that is going to sleep around because it's cool or just because I want to. Mom taught me that sex is precious and is to be shared with someone you love. Even then I've taken it upon myself to wait till I'm married."

"Okay then, I'm sorry I made assumptions. Forgive me?"

"I guess so." Asuka said with a smile. "Why did you stick around? You hadn't decide to move in yet."

"You are so much like your mother. Whenever she would blow her top she just needed space then she would come back and talk."

"Really? Am I that much like mom?"

"I'd say you're the mirror image of her."

Asuka smiled.

"I made lunch if you would like some." Masato said.

"I think lunch sound wonderful."

The two of them chatted as they ate lunch. Once they had finished, Asuka decided now would be the best time.

"Dad I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Just remember what I said earlier."

Masato gave her a serious look.

"As I'm sure you know, mom had some unique training ideas. Well one of those ways was to strip down and train in the snow."

Masato smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Tell me she didn't." he groaned.

Asuka laughed out loud. "I take it you know about it then."

"Know about it! I taught it to her!"

Asuka's mouth dropped.

"I wasn't the gentleman you claim Neji is. I originally intended it to get her out of her clothes. Who knew it would actually turn into a legit training method." Masato confessed.

Asuka burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

"It's not that funny."

"Thanks to that same technique I became friends with Naruto and Master Jiraiya." Asuka said starting to finally settle down.

"That's how you met Jiraiya Sensei?"

"Yeah."

Masato sat down completely dumb struck about everything that had happened because of the training he intended to get Katsumi out of her clothes.

"Well I guess as a student of Jiraiya's that's to be expected." Asuka teased.

"Hey now, Jiraiya Sensei taught me everything I know."

"I guess that includes spying on girls."

"I hope he learned more from me than that." Came Jiraiya's voice.

Asuka and Masato turned to see him standing in the doorway of the kitchen/dinning room.

"I heard that you were home so I let myself in, I hope that's okay."

"Of coarse Sensei." Masato said.

"You are always welcome Master Jiraiya."

"So you came clean and told her the truth." Jiraiya directed to Masato.

"Yes I did. Did you know it was my daughter when you met her?"

"I thought it might be that's why I was watching her in the first place if you can believe it. Then once I saw what she did I knew it had to be."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Asuka asked.

"Well I hadn't talked to your father in some time so I didn't know if he had contacted you or if you didn't want anything to do with him."

"I guess it doesn't matter now. We're a family and that's what matters." Asuka concluded.

"Yes. Now that we got through our first fight as father and daughter I guess I would be crazy to not move in." Masato said.

"Yay!"

"I have one condition." Masato said firmly.

"What's that?" Asuka asked.

"I want to be properly introduced to Neji."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about there Masato." Jiraiya interjected.

"Nevertheless, if there is a possibility of a future with him then I would like to meet him and get to know him a little bit."

"Okay I'll bring him over for dinner tomorrow." Asuka agreed. "May I go tell him now?"

"Yeah just let him know there is no getting out of it."

"Will do Dad!" Asuka said as she headed out the door and went right over to Neji's place.

When she arrived however she was told that his was over at the Main House training with Hinata so she headed there. Once there it was Hiashi Hyuga who answered the door.

"Greetings Mr. Hiashi, I'm looking for Neji." Asuka said as she gave a respectful bow.

Hiashi studied her.

"So you're Asuka Nakamura. The girl that has Neji wrapped around her finger."

"Yes sir and no sir."

"Pardon me?"

"I don't have Neji wrapped around my finger, I don't believe controlling people is right." Asuka answered feeling a bit on trial.

Hiashi gave a relaxed smiled, "That's good to hear, follow me."

Asuka did as she was told. In the middle of their walk Hiashi stopped and turned back to Asuka.

"I take it you are aware of the Byakugan and it's abilities."

"Yes sir."

"You should know, as well, that there are many who desire it and would risk their lives to get it."

"Yes I am aware." Asuka responded respectfully.

"So you understand then why, as the head of the family, we need to be wary of anyone who wants to marry into the family."

"Of coarse sir, but Neji and I aren't there yet." Asuka said humbly.

"But you are headed there. So I must ask you: what would you do with the power of the byakugan?"

"I don't know..."

"I see." Hiashi frowned.

"Sir, you didn't let me finish. I don't know because I don't see myself ever possessing the byakugan. Even if it were gifted, unless they were special circumstances, I would not accept it because it belongs to the Hyuga. I was not born a Hyuga so I see no reason as to why I should possess it."

Hiashi's frown disappeared, "Very well put Asuka. If you and Neji do end up married then it would be a pleasure to welcome you into the family."

They then continued their walk to where Neji was. _I guess the conversation about marriage reached him somehow, but still, that was intense!_

"Here he is." Hiashi said.

"Thank you sir," Asuka gave a bow and then headed over to Neji.

"Let's take a break Lady Hinata." Neji said.

"Okay, take as long as you want Neji." Hinata replied.

"Well now that I've just been grilled by your uncle, its time for you to get grilled by my dad." Asuka said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked giving Asuka a quizzical look.

"Yeah Mr. Hiashi just basically asked me if I was controlling you and if I was after the power of the byakugan." Asuka clarified.

"He what?!" Neji said getting angry.

"It's fine Neji, it's to be expected now that we've been together a while."

"Very well." Neji took in a deep breath and settled down. "Now what was this business with your father? Is everything going alright?"

"Everything is fine but my dad wants you over for dinner tomorrow and he says there's no getting out of it."

"Are you ready for me to meet him?" Neji asked.

"I think I'm as ready as I will be. I don't think it could be much worse than him asking me out right if we've slept together."

"Did he really think that?" Neji asked with alarm and concern in his voice.

"It's okay I set him straight. I'm sure it will be fine."

"What time should I be there?"

"Let's say five."

"Alright then I will see you tomorrow." Neji said.

"Sounds good, I'll let you get back to training." Asuka said and showed herself out and headed home.

The next day flew by and before Asuka knew it, it was time for dinner and she was setting the table. Her father was a surprisingly good cook. She was amazed as she watched him work his magic in the kitchen. Five o'clock on the dot there was a knock on the door.

"That will be Neji, I'll go let him in." Asuka said.

When she opened the door there was Neji with a single red rose.

"Hi, you're right on time, dinner is just about ready." Asuka said letting Neji in.

"I thought I would bring you a flower to make up for Lord Hiashi grilling you yesterday." Neji said as he offered the rose.

"Thank you Neji," Asuka accepted graciously.

The two entered the dinning room/kitchen just as Masato finished setting the food on the table.

"Mr. Nakamura it's nice to meet you." Neji greeted with a bow.

"Likewise Neji, I hope you enjoy dinner."

"I'm sure it will be delicious." Neji replied.

The three all sat down and began to dish up.

"So I've heard you're already a jonin." Masato prodded.

"Yes sir, the Kazekage left the final ranking of the participants of the chunin exams up to the respected leaders. Lady Hokage thought it fit to put me to the rank of jonin." Neji answered.

"Have you done any training with Asuka?"

 _Oh no... are we seriously going down this road?_

"I'm helping her with her taijutsu."

"Have you done any winter training with her?"

 _Yupp we're going there._

"A few times."

"So you've seen her take her clothes off." Masato accused.

"Dad!" Asuka shouted.

"Yes, but to be honest it was her idea."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Dad! So not okay!" Asuka shouted trying to get this torture to stop. But alas they continued on as if she said nothing.

"You're daughter is in great shape but I would never do anything outside of her wishes." Neji answered as he continued to remain calm through interrogation.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter?" Masato asked suspiciously.

Asuka sunk into her chair.

 _That's a trap question if I ever heard one. This is a disaster._

"I want be with her for about a year then, if she'll have me, I would like to marry her."

Asuka sat back up.

Neji looked lovingly at her.

"Well Neji it looks like my daughter was right about you. You are a gentleman."

"Thank you sir."

"Dad that was so not cool. What are you thinking going off on Neji like that?! He came here so you could get to know him not accuse him of being a pervert!"

"I wanted to know what his answer was. Sometimes the only way to get a true answer is to put the pressure on."

"I still can't believe you would be so rude about it! Honestly after the conversation we had yesterday I would have thought that you would have been better than this but I guess I was wrong." Asuka ran up to her room with tears in her eyes. She flopped on her bed and just cried. _Why does he have to be so intrusive into my life? I don't get dads at all._

After a little while there was a knock on her bedroom door. She sat up and saw both Neji and Masato standing in her doorway.

"May we come in?" Masato asked.

Asuka wiped her tears away and nodded.

Masato sat on her bed beside her and Neji sat on the floor in front of them.

"I'm sorry about my behavior. I've always thought about how it would be with you if we were ever reunited. Now here we are and I'm not doing anything the way I had planned it." Masato explained.

"Really?" Asuka asked still a little sniffly.

"Really. I wanted to be the dad that would be happy about another man in your life, but I guess since I've out of your life for so long I kinda went overboard a bit." Masato admitted.

"A bit?" Asuka said with a little giggle.

"Okay a LOT overboard." Masato corrected.

"But how were you able to be so calm Neji?" Asuka asked turning her attention to him.

"When you told me about what Masato had already assumed about us I figured I'd better prepare for the kind of questions he would ask."

"After you ran up here, I also apologized to Neji. I misjudged him, he's a good man."

"Thanks dad."

"Now I'll give you guys a little time alone," Masato said as he stood up and left the room.

"I wasn't sure how tonight was going to go but I wanted to show your father how serious I was about what I said."

"You mean about the marriage thing?" Asuka clarified.

"Exactly, so I bought this." Neji pulled out a beautiful silver ring with a love knot and a tiny diamond at the center.

Asuka gasped.

"It's a promise ring. It signifies that I intend on marrying you when the time is right. If you don't feel ready to accept it then don't."

"Of coarse I'll accept it! I love you Neji."

Neji took the ring and placed it on her finger.

"I love you too, Asuka."

Neji then placed a well timed kiss on her lips.


	23. Chapter 23: Bonds

Note: I am sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to do one from Masato's view to show some growth between him and Neji. please let me know what you think and if you would like more chapters like this.

 _ **Masato's View**_

Masato was casually walking around town trying to figure out a way to connect with Asuka more. It had been about a week had passed since the disastrous-but-turned-out-okay dinner. _She's lived all of her life without me. I think I need to make more of an effort to get to know Neji on a man to man level. Minato's kid , Naruto, seems to get along with her well too. The first training with Naruto went well, maybe I'll see if Neji would like to do some training. It's been awhile since I've trained with a byakugan user._

Then as if on cue Neji came around the corner.

"Hey Neji my man!" Masato called out a little awkwardly.

"Mr. Nakamura, can I help you with something?" Neji asked.

"You said you were helping my daughter with her taijutsu and as a fellow jonin I would love your opinion on my taijutsu skills."

"I'm sure your skill is far greater that mine."

"I wouldn't say that. If that were the case I should have been able to defeat Takashi long before he ever got to Asuka. I'm not a man who likes to beg but I really would like your input."

"Very well. When would you like to start?" Neji caved.

"Well if your not busy now then lets head over to the training grounds."

"I just finished my task so that sounds like a good idea to me."

"Excellent! I'll race ya."

"That really isn't necessary." Neji objected.

"C'mon, if you beat me I'll cover your dates with Asuka for a week."

Neji gave a smirk, "Well since you put it that way..." and off he went.

"Hey! Get back here!" Masato shouted as he took off after Neji. _The kid's quick I'll give him that._

Neji beat Masato by a hair.

"I gotta say... I didn't expect... you would be... so fast Neji." Masato said trying to catch his breath.

Neji stood there breathing heavily but Masato could tell that he could have gone much longer.

"Guy Sensei for all his outrageous ideas and ramblings seems to do something right."

Masato finally caught his breath.

"Shall we begin?" Neji asked.

"Yes lets."

As they exchanged blows Masato had to admit that Neji's abilities were some of the best he had seen. As he looked closer he saw that Neji wasn't using his byakugan.

"You don't need to hold back for me. Go ahead and use your byakugan."

"Because I train with Lady Hinata I try not to over use them."

"You call her 'Lady Hinata' does that mean you're part of the branch family then?"

"Yes, but thanks to Naruto the Hyuga is starting to change."

"Naruto huh? It seems he's quite the little revolutionary."

"I don't know about that but thanks to him I am no longer as narrow minded as I once was."

"By any chance are you Hizashi's son?" Masato asked.

"Yes, but why does that matter?"

"Hizashi and I were friendly rivals. So you could say I find it rather funny that our children would fall in love. How is he anyway?"

Neji stopped his assault and gave Masato a serious look. "He died protecting Hiashi and the Leaf Village."

Masato's heart sank. "I'm sorry for your loss. He was a good man."

"Thank you."

There was a pause.

"Shall we continue?" Neji asked.

"Yes, lets." Masato agreed.

As they sparred could tell there was the beginnings of a friendly bond between the two of them.


	24. Chapter 24: Sad News

Asuka greeted the beautiful morning with a smile on her face as she held up her left hand and gazed at the ring that was now there. _Who knew that meeting Naruto and his friends would have taken me from a complete loner to Neji's soon to be fiance._ Asuka lept out of bed and spun around in joy, but because her legs were still weak she crashed into her dresser then to the floor. Asuka laughed out loud.

"Is everything alright up there?' Masato called from downstairs.

"Everything's fine!" Asuka called back.

After getting dressed and brushing her hair she slid down the railing and pranced into the kitchen.

"Well aren't we chipper this morning? I guess Neji gave you his gift then." Masato observed as he sat at the table drinking his coffee.

"Yes! Yes he did! I honestly wasn't expecting it. I didn't think he was ready for something like this but I'm glad he is." Asuka said as she danced around the kitchen getting herself breakfast.

"I'm glad to see you're in such a good mood." Masato said then took a sip of his coffee.

"But...?"

"But nothing."

"Yeah right, you've got something up your sleeve don't you?" Asuka asked reading him like a book. They hadn't been living together a short time but then again Asuka never needed very long to be able to read someone.

Masato smiled. "I can't hide anything from you can I? You're just like your mother."

"So spill it." Asuka playfully demanded.

"I'm just thinking about how to get to know Neji and Naruto better. I feel kind of responsible for Naruto since neither of his parents are here and Neji because the odds of you marrying him are like ninety percent so I figure... why not."

"Alright then just don't do anything embarrassing." Asuka warned.

Masato finished his coffee and stood up. "I'm heading out did you want me to grab anything while I'm out?"

"No I think we're good for now."

"Alright then I'm off." Masato waved as he left.

"Now then what to do on my day off?" Asuka said aloud to herself as she looked around. "I know I'll see if Lady Tsunade needs a hand. Shizune can't do everything all the time. Besides I'm feeling helpful no reason why Lady Hokage shouldn't benefit from it."

Asuka almost literally skipped the whole way to the Hokage's office. Once there Asuka knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade called.

"Good morning Lady Tsunade." Asuka greeted cheerfully with a bow.

"Miss Nakamura, I wasn't expecting you."

Asuka stood up. "I thought I would come by and see if you needed any help around the office."

"Why would you want to help out here on your day off?" Tsunade asked confused.

"I'm just in a good mood ma'am."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and studied Asuka. _Probably to try and read me to find out if it's a trick._ Asuka figured.

"Very well then." Tsunade turned Shizune, "Let's get her organizing the paper work that's piled up downstairs."

"Right away ma'am."

Asuka followed Shizune down to a room full of piles of files. There wasn't even a real way to figure out what the room looked like with it all.

"Lady Tsunade likes things organized by date." Shizune said.

"Thank you."

Once Shizune left Asuka went right to work. She worked until dusk and had barely made a dent in the piles. Asuka let out a big stretch and decided she would call it quits for now and headed up to tell Tsunade that she was heading home for now but would be glad to come in on her days off till it was done. However when she opened the door to the office she saw a small green elderly toad sitting in a special chair that hadn't been there earlier, Tsunade and Shizune had grim looks on their faces. Asuka knew something was terribly wrong.

"Asuka, how have you made out with the files?" Shizune asked.

"I'm far form done but I'll get there in a few more days."

Before Asuka had a chance to ask what was going on Sakura, Kakashi, Masato, and a pasty white man with short dark hair she hadn't met before all entered.

Asuka turned to go.

"Asuka I think you should stay here." Tsunade said.

Asuka complied.

Just then Naruto walked in. To Asuka it looked like he had been napping.

"This is Jiraiya-boy's student then?" the toad asked looking at Tsunade.

 _Oh no! Don't tell me._ Asuka's heart already dropped.

"Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki. The "Child of Prophecy" you mentioned."

"Jiraiya-boy has died in battle." the toad simply said.

 _Damn it Master Jiraiya! You promised you'd be careful._ A tear escaped Asuka's eye.

Naruto went from shocked to anger very quickly.

Asuka knew how he felt. Her mother had been her sensei. Naruto not having a father probably saw Jiraiya as the father he never had. Asuka remained silent. She knew full well that there would be nothing she could say at this time to make it hurt less.

Before she knew it Naruto ran out the door.

Asuka turned to her father who seemed to be handling it better. "I'm so sorry dad," she looked at everyone else, "I'm sorry for your loss, please let me know if I can do anything to help." Asuka said as more tears escaped her eyes.

Slowly everyone left and Asuka and her father headed home in silence.

The next day Asuka still felt the sting in her heart. It didn't hurt as much as when her mother died but it was still painful. She recalled her promise she made to Jiraiya and went straight away to find Naruto. _If I were Naruto I would still be in bed trying to find a reason to get out of bed._ She knocked on Naruto's door. No answer. She knocked again.

"Naruto it's Asuka, if you're home please let me in." Asuka called through the door.

After a few moments the door opened slowly and Naruto walked away and disappeared back into his bedroom. Asuka followed.

Naruto was laying on his stomach with a lifeless look in his eyes.

Asuka just sat with him silent.

"Why did Granny let him go? She knew it was dangerous."

"Master Jiraiya was a ninja, we take missions to protect the ones we love."

"I guess you're right." Naruto sighed.

"I'm here for you Naruto. I know I wasn't as close to Master Jiraiya as you were but I do know what you're feeling. I'm not sure you know but I lost my sensei too."

Naruto sat up and looked at Asuka. "Who was your sensei?"

"My sensei was my mother. She also died on a mission."

Naruto threw a hug around Asuka and didn't let go. "Does the pain ever fade?"

Asuka could hear the tears. "Yes, eventually, but my memory of my mom is still with me and I'm sure your memory of Master Jiraiya will stay with you."

Naruto cried and a few tears trickled down Asuka's cheeks.

 _Master Jiraiya, you will be missed._

As the week went on Asuka began to slowly feel better. She was headed to the Hokage's office to be briefed for a mission. She met the rest of Team Guy just outside the door and they all headed in together.

"Ah here they are." Tsunade said.

Asuka looked and saw Feudal Lord Haru standing there.

Haru gave Asuka a smile.

Asuka politely smiled back.

"The Feudal Lord has asked for you personally Miss Nakamura."

"Really?" Asuka asked in a bit of disbelief.

"I wanted the best team for this mission and so I asked for whatever team you were on." Haru explained.

"Well you got the right team alright! Team Guy can handle any mission you got!" Guy Sensei cheered.

"Glad to hear it." Haru said with a smile.

"Mr. Haru needs your help in retrieving some information that was stolen from him." Lady Tsunade said.

"And killing the ones who stole it." Haru added.

"Is it the same men who came after your father for debt?" Neji asked.

"Good memory but no. These men believe that someone as young as I am should be a Feudal Lord so they want to prove that I am incapable of the task. We are going to prove to them I can."

"Well alright then when do we leave?" Lee asked.

"Right now." Haru answered.


	25. Chapter 25: Haru's Mission

The six of them were bounding through the trees on their way to Haru's home. It was their second day of travel so Asuka knew they would be finishing their journey soon. Turned out it was sooner than she thought. She knew Team Guy liked to keep a good pace and she had been able to keep up but she didn't realize they were going that quick.

Once inside and everyone was seated Haru began his briefing.

"As I told you at the Leaf Village your task will be to retrieve what was stolen from me and kill the man that took it."

"What was stolen?" Neji asked.

"A scroll, it contains important secrets about my family. If those secrets were to be revealed to anyone outside the family it would mean certain death for me."

"Haru my love! Is everything alright?" came a smooth feminine voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at her as she made her way to Haru. Her long strawberry blonde hair reached the middle of her back and was tied back in a relaxed ponytail. Her figure was petite and when she sat next to Haru it made him look even bulkier than he already was. When she looked at Asuka she could see that she had unforgettable emerald green eyes.

"Everything is fine Aki." Haru reassured.

"Who are these people?" She asked nervously.

"These are my friends from the Leaf Village that are going to help us. The woman with the blue hair and green shirt is Asuka Nakamura and her boyfriend is the byakugan user with the long brown hair. They helped me settle the outstanding debt my father owed. We can trust them my love." Haru explained then kissed her forehead.

Asuka saw Aki's eyes narrow at her and then shift to Tenten.

Once the briefing had finished they were free to do as they pleased for the remainder of the day. It was going to be a two day trek to get to where they needed to go so Haru had suggested that they get a full night's rest before the trip. They all agreed it was a good idea.

Asuka had wondered out into a flower garden and was taking in the beauty and the sunshine.

"I see you're enjoying my garden." Aki said as she stood up from tending to a nearby plant.

"It's lovely, do you tend to it all by yourself?" Asuka asked.

"I have some help from the hired servants but I make all the decisions about it." Aki answered brushing her hands together.

"Your hard work certainly shows."

"Yes, Haru likes to come out here to think so I like to make sure it's perfect for him." there was a pause, "Speaking of Haru, do you love him or have any sort of feelings for him?"

 _Here we go. I knew by the way she stared at me that she would be bringing this up at some point._

"No, Aki, I don't have any feelings for Haru." Asuka said simply.

"Really? He told me you were all over him when he first met you."

"I only pretended to like him because I wanted to gain information."

"Prove it." Aki challenged.

"How?"

"Is everything alright here?" Neji asked as he approached.

"Yes, Neji, we're fine." Asuka replied.

"Kiss him." Aki said.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"You want to prove to me that you don't have feelings for Haru, kiss your 'boyfriend'. And make it believable."

Asuka blushed. She wasn't fond of an audience when it came to kissing and she knew Neji wasn't either.

"Well?" Aki said getting impatient.

Asuka closed the distance between her and Neji. Neji gave her a reassuring smile. Asuka placed her hand on the side of his face and brought her lips to his. Asuka felt her face flush and she couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or her love for Neji. Neji deepened the kiss and placed a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. His tongue gently asked for permission to enter her mouth, permission she gladly gave. Asuka felt her whole body grow hot and her passion for Neji grew to the point that she didn't care who was watching. Asuka threw her arms around his neck and threw caution to the wind. Neji moved his hands to her hips and pressed her firmly against him.

"Alright, I get it." Aki's voice broke the silence.

Neji pulled away slowly and looked at Asuka with love. Asuka was disappointed that it ended but she knew nothing could happen right now. They were on a mission after all.

"I'll see you later Asu." Neji bid farewell and walked away.

Breathing heaver then expected Asuka tried to slow her breathing as she turned back to Aki.

 _I've kissed him before but never like_ _ **that**_ _!_

"Was that convincing enough?" Asuka asked. _It sure convinced me._

"More than enough... I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

Out of the corner of her eye Asuka say Lee and Tenten.

"And you don't have to worry about Tenten either." Asuka said gesturing to them. Asuka and Aki watched as the Lee and Tenten engaged in a make-out session of their own.

"Neji and I helped hook them up. Trust me, Haru is all yours." Asuka added.

Later that evening Asuka went to find Neji. She finally found him on the roof of the house doing a scan of the area with is byakugan.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Asuka asked.

"What was what all about?" Neji responded playfully.

"That kiss! You've never kissed me like that before."

"It's simple. I saw the way she looked at you and Tenten, its the same look Sakura and Ino used to give each other when it came to Sasuke. So I knew she was going to want to know that you and Tenten wouldn't try to compete for Haru's affection. When I saw the two of you talking I figured it was time."

"And then when you walked away you just told Lee and Tenten that it was their turn?"

"Pretty much." Neji smirked.

"But you've never kissed me on a mission before why would start now?"

"Because our mission wouldn't be able to be carried out properly if someone close to the one that hired us was suspicious of us."

"So does that mean there wont be any more kisses like that?" Asuka asked feeling disappointed.

"Not until after we're married. I've had to restrain myself when it comes to kissing you up till now because I didn't want to go too far."

"I appreciate that." Asuka whispered as she got close and started kissing Neji.

He kissed back not as passionate as before but still with more passion than he usually did. Asuka strung her fingers through his soft hair and placed her hand on the back of his head. After a while Neji gently removed her hand and stopped the kiss. He stood back a little.

"With the excitement of earlier I don't think I can go farther than that."

"Okay Neji."

"Hey you two! It's time for dinner!" Guy Sensei called from the other side of the roof.

The next two days it was full speed to their destination. Haru had given them a picture of the man that he wanted killed as well as a picture of what the scroll looked like. Asuka had studied them insistently.

When they arrived they saw there was no guards outside.

"Neji." Guy said.

"Right." Neji activated his byakugan and studied the layout. "They must know we're coming there are ten guards on each of the 4 floors."

"Any sign of the scroll? Or the man we're supposed to kill?" Tenten asked.

"I don't see the scroll but the man we're supposed to kill is in an office on the lowest basement floor, I'm guessing we will find the scroll there."

"So what's the plan Guy Sensei?" Lee asked.

"You, Tenten and I are going to go to the roof and cause a distraction. Neji and Asuka, once the guards have left the ground floor you'll sneak in a window and silently work your way down to the office. Once you've completed the mission come join us on the roof."

"Understood." Neji and I said in unison.

The team separated. Asuka and Neji snuck around the back and Neji activated his byakugan. Once most of the guards cleared out they snuck in and knocked out the guards that had remained behind. Finally they reached their destination.

"The man we want is sitting at the desk." Neji whispered.

Asuka nodded her acknowledgment.

They opened the door and sure enough there was an older gentleman sitting in a big desk chair staring at the two of them.

"So Haru had the balls to send someone after the scroll eh? Well get it over with."

Asuka was a little surprised that he would give up so easily.

"I don't want to fight you. I told myself and my men that if anyone came after me they were to just let me go because if anyone came after me it meant that Haru is ready to lead and I shouldn't stand in his way." He explained as he stood up, placed the scroll on the desk and walked over to them.

Asuka formed an ice kunai in her hand.

The man knelt in front of them.

Neji and Asuka looked at each other and nodded. In sync they stabbed him at the same time. He collapsed onto the floor. After a few moments Asuka bent down and checked for a pulse. There was nothing. Neji grabbed the scroll from off the desk and they left to meet the others.

Two days later they arrived at Haru's home again and delivered the scroll.

"Well done you guys. And the man is dead?" Haru asked.

"Yes, I checked his pulse myself." Asuka said.

"Very well then, I will give you your payment tomorrow before you leave. For now just relax and regenerate. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Asuka made her way out to the garden again. She enjoyed the beauty of the flowers here.

"You really like the garden huh?" Aki asked.

"It's lovely, I just find myself attracted to it."

"You should grow your own. It wouldn't have to be as elaborate as this but you could grow a few. Which one is your favorite?"

Asuka looked around. "This one." She said pointing to a pink flower with a yellow center that stuck out.

"That is a hibiscus flower. It's one of my favorites too." Aki then took her little spade and carefully dug around it, carefully lifted it out, placed it in a pot and handed it to Asuka. "I want you to take it as my apology for not trusting you earlier."

Asuka accepted the flower. "Thank you, I promise I will take good care of it."

"I'm sure you will."


	26. Chapter 26: Pain's Attack

On their second day of travel back home as they neared the Leaf Village Asuka noticed birds were flying away from the village. Guy Sensei signaled for them to stop. Asuka was too focused on what could be happening in the village to really hear what Guy was saying but she did catch that they needed to hurry back.

Once they arrived back at the village they were not prepared for what they saw. It was gone. It was just gone.

"Where is Naruto?" Asuka asked finally.

"He's headed toward one of the high points around the village." Neji said.

"That's right." came a high pitched voice from the ground. "My name is Katsuyu, I've been with Naruto this whole time."

"Please tell us what happened." Guy requested.

Everyone listened in disbelief as Katsuyu recounted everything that happened in the village.

"How's my dad?" Asuka asked.

"Your father is fine I was able to get to him in time."

Asuka began crying tears of joy.

"We must go help Naruto!" Lee said valiantly.

"No, you must not. He wants to do this alone and asks that we trust him." Katsuyu responded.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tenten asked.

"Not at this point I'm afraid."

About fifteen minutes later an ugly giant face appeared at the center of the village. It stretched up tall and shot green lights out of its mouth.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked.

"Pain has enacted some sort of revival jutsu everyone who perished in the battle is alive again!" Katsuyu said.

"Way to go Naruto!" Lee exclaimed. "Come on! Lets go greet him when he returns!"

"A swell idea Lee!" Guy agreed as they raced off.

"Hey wait for me!" Tenten called out as she ran after them.

Asuka giggled, "Come on Neji we can't let them beat us." she said playfully.

Neji just grinned and the two of them took off. They didn't beat the others because of the head start they got but they managed to make it a tie. Not too much later Kakashi appeared with Naruto on his back. Everyone shouted and praised Naruto.

 _'Naruto you are going to make quite the Hokage.'_

Once they had stopped throwing Naruto into the air Asuka say Masato approach Naruto.

"Good job Naruto. I know your father would be proud." Masato said giving Naruto a big hug.

"About that... Why didn't you tell me my father was the Fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Ah! So you met him then! I kept quiet because it was what Lord Third wanted." Masato answered pulling away from the hug. He looked at Naruto "I've always thought of Minato's family as my own so I see you as the son I never had and I hope one day you'll see me as family too."

"After how much you and Asuka have been there for me, you bet I count you as my family."

Asuka decided that now was her time to step forward.

"Asuka! Thank goodness you're alright!" Masato said hugging her so hard she could barely breathe.

"I was on a mission outside the village." Asuka replied once her father had loosened his grip.

"Was Neji with you?" Masato asked almost panicking.

"Yes sir." Neji replied stepping forward.

"Oh thank goodness." Masato went and gave Neji the same treatment.

"Mr. Nakamura could you stop hugging me please." Neji managed as he was being bear hugged.

Asuka giggled.

"Sorry Neji," Masato apologized as he released Neji from his death grip. "I forget not everyone likes hugs."

Neji straightened his clothing.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"So, dad, what should we do now?" Asuka piped up.

"I think we should start working to rebuild the village."

The next few weeks everyone worked together to start rebuilding the village. Asuka was on the roof working on fixing the bath house because after everything that happened it would be a nice treat for everyone.

"Asuka!" Naruto called.

Asuka peaked over the edge of the roof. "What is it Naruto?"

"I have a surprise for you! Come and see!"

Asuka put her hammer down and met Naruto on the ground. Before she could say anything Naruto grabbed her wrist and dragged away. To Asuka's amazement they stopped right in front of Asuka's home an exact replica of what it had been.

"I described your house to Captain Yamato and asked him to build it for you. It just needs a coat of paint and some furniture and you're good to go."

"Naruto this is amazing! Thank you." Asuka gave him a big hug.

"You should go inside, Neji's waiting for you."

Asuka released Naruto and went inside. She found Neji sitting on the floor of the living room in a corner with pillows pilled against the wall to make a nice comfy spot to sit and lunch was spread out on a blanket.

"I thought you would like some lunch." he said.

Asuka sat down beside Neji and they had a quiet lunch together. Once they had finished eating they laid back on the pillows and Asuka cuddled into her boyfriend.

Neji played with Asuka's navy blue hair. Asuka looked up into his pale cream eyes and Neji leaned in a planted a kiss on her lips. Asuka brought her hand up to the side of his face signaling him to continue. He gently moved his hand onto her stomach then all the to her side and pulled her to face him. Asuka was on cloud 9. This time there was no one watching and she could just relax and embrace his every kiss. There was no rush it was just Neji showing his affection for her.

"Well I see you've made yourselves at home." Masato's voice broke the silence.

Asuka and Neji jumped and Asuka blushed.

"Relax Neji, I just wanted to check on you two and see how you liked the house."

Asuka saw Neji relax a little bit. "It's wonderful. It's exactly the way it used to be."

"Then you must be sure to thank Captain Yamato when you see him next." Masato reminded.

"I will."

The next day, after Asuka thanked Captain Yamato, she started making her way to the bath house. Just as she was about to take her next step an arm stretched out in front of her.

"You should be more careful where you step." Shino's voice.

Asuka looked down to see that she had almost stepped on beetle.

"Sorry about that Shino, I'm used to watching out for that stuff." Asuka stepped back and watched the bug as it scurried across the road safely to the other side.

Shino lowered his arm. "I'm surprised you remembered my name." he said changing the subject.

"You're a friend so I do my best to remember everyone's names."

"You count me as a friend?"

"Well, ya, I don't know you very well yet but I like to count you as a friend."

"Then as a friend can I ask you for some advice?"

Asuka was a little shocked. Normally, Shino was so quiet.

"Sure." Asuka answered and signaled him to follow her.

"There is a girl that came into the village not long after the attack by Pain. She's remembered my name after only being introduced to me once and she is always aware of the insects around her." Shino explained matter of factly.

Asuka smiled. "You have a crush on this girl don't you Shino?" she asked bluntly.

The insect user was silent for a moment.

"Yes, I guess I do." he answered.

"Well then my advise is get to know her better."

"The problem is I have a hard time talking to her."

"Why is that?"

"Because she's beautiful."

"Is she a shinobi?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Train with her, its how Neji and I broke the ice."

"Is that supposed to be a joke because you're an ice user?"

Asuka giggled. "No the joke wasn't intended."

"You really think training will help?"

"I do."

"Alright then. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Shino then wondered off in a different direction and disappeared from sight.

When Asuka reached her destination there was gossip about Danzo becoming Hokage since Lady Tsunade hadn't recovered yet and no one was sure if she ever would.

Asuka didn't know what to think of Danzo because she hadn't met him but his reputation spoke for itself.

By the end of the week the bath house had been finished and the owner decided that anyone who worked on it would be the first to enjoy it. Asuka took advantage of the soak and they went home. When she arrived at home Masato had just set some homemade ramen on the table for dinner. Asuka noticed there were four places set at the table.

"When did we get a table and chairs?" Asuka asked.

"I made them earlier today out of some scraps I found."

"That's wonderful dad..."

"But?"

"But why are there four places set?"

"Because I invited Neji and Naruto to join us."

Then as if on cue they entered the room.

"Sorry we're late there was a few things we had to finish up." Neji explained.

"You made ramen!?" Naruto said mesmerized by the food.

"Yes, Naruto I made ramen." Masato confirmed.

"Oh Boy! Lets eat!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly sat himself down at the table.

"Naruto, don't be rude. Mr. Nakamura was kind enough to invite us over the least you can do is say thank you." Neji lectured

"It's alright Neji, the food's ready anyway." Asuka said.

They all sat around the table and dished up.

"This is really good Dad."

"Yeah Mr. Masato this is awesome." Naruto agreed.

Neji nodded his agreement because his mouth was full.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Dad what's the reason you invited them over dinner?" Asuka asked picking up on her dad's tone.

Masato reached into a bag that had been hanging off of the back of his chair and pulled out three kunai that looked exactly like the Fourth Hokage used.

"I want to give these to you guys. I don't trust Danzo as Hokage. I want you to have these with you at all times because then if you find yourselves in trouble I can teleport to you."

"I thought only the Fourth Hokage knew that jutsu." Neji said.

"Minato was kind enough to teach it to me. We were best friends after all." Masato explained.

They each grabbed a kunai and placed it in their pouches.

The rest of the meal was enjoyed with bonding conversation and even a few jokes here and there.

Time Skip

The Five Kage Summit was over and the village had just heard about the up coming war. Asuka was laying on the grassy field that was above the stone faces. Her hands were behind her head as she began to thing. _'I can't believe there's going to be another Great Ninja war. I hope we'll be ready for it.'_

"Hey, Asuka!"

Asuka looked to see Naruto coming her direction and sat up.

"What's up Naruto?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going on a mission and I'll be gone for a while."

Asuka's heart sank.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I guess I'm just going to miss you. And promise me you'll be careful. You're like my brother and I don't want anything to happen to you." Asuka said as she stood up.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He said with a brave face.

Asuka just gave him a big hug and a tear escaped her eye. Naruto hugged her back. She really did see Naruto as a brother and she knew she was going to worry about him while he was gone. Asuka wiped the tear from her eye and released Naruto from her hug.

"Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise. I still have to become Hokage after all." Naruto said reassuringly. "Well I need to go pack so I'll see you when I get back!" he waved goodbye.

Asuka waved goodbye and laid back down on the grass.


	27. Chapter 27: War Begins

Asuka had just picked up her allied forces headband and wore it on her forehead. As she walked Asuka saw the Hyuga clan shinobi come out of a building. She quickly found Neji.

"Hey, looks like you had a clan meeting is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Hiashi just appointed me to lead the clan in the war." Neji explained.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

"I just wasn't expecting it. Normally, this kind of responsibility would go to someone of the head family."

"It sounds like the Hyuga clan is changing and in a good way."

"It is." Neji confirmed.

The pair started to walk together.

"So I was thinking what do you think the chances are of us being put together when it comes time for the fighting?" Asuka asked.

"I don't know it depends on how things get organized. The fact that I'm a byakugan user they would probably put me with other sensory types and you're a mid-range fighter so I'd say just going off that alone we probably wont end up in the same unit." Neji concluded.

Neji grabbed Asuka's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Time Skip

The time had finally come. Everyone had been organized into Divisions and Asuka had ended up in the Third Division under Kakashi's command. Asuka listened intently to the Kazekage's speech and she felt his confidence and passion with every word that he spoke. As Neji had predicted however they were in separate Divisions. Her father had been placed in the Surprise Attack Division because of his teleportation jutsu. Asuka was happy to Sakura, Lee, and Guy Sensei. Sai was also there but she didn't know him very well. Once the Kazekage had finished his speech everyone moved out.

As they made their way to their destination Asuka decided she wanted to stay with those she knew. It was hard enough making friends when Naruto had first introduced her to his friends, so she doubted she had the confidence to make new ones on the fly.

Up in the sky Asuka and everyone else say Sai's signal. Not long after that however, Sai and the shinobi he was with came falling to the ground. Asuka saw the attackers in front of them as Kakashi, Guy, Lee, and a shinobi Asuka didn't know all blocked an attacker. Asuka looked at Sakura and judging by the look on her face she had seen them before.

"Zabuza, Haku." Sakura said loud enough for Asuka to hear.

The enemies stayed locked with Kakashi and the others for a few more moments then the one Kakashi was locked with had a black type aura emanate from him.

"Zabuza the Demon of the Mist and Haku of the Ice Style." Sakura said.

"What? One of them uses ice too?" Asuka asked.

There was no response.

Kakashi ordered everyone to get back.

Asuka teared up as they continued their conversation. _'I can't imagine what they are going through.'_

The moment didn't last however as the irises of their eyes turned white. Asuka listened carefully as shinobi from other villages told Kakashi about the other two reanimations. Kakashi ordered the sensory ninjas to the front and everyone else to stay in formation at 12, 3,6, and 9 o'clock.

Asuka ended up back to back with shinobi she didn't know but she knew she had to trust them now because the fog was thickening. The air also got cold; Asuka figured it was because of the ice style user. It was times like this she was very grateful for her mother's training. Asuka could hear the sounds of shinobi getting cut down. Then suddenly fighting all around her broke out. Asuka did her best to dodge the attacks. She heard someone cast a summoning jutsu. She looked over in that direction and saw several coffins appear.

Kakashi identified them as the former Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist.

Asuka felt herself panic but quickly recovered to focus on what was going on.

"Alright, we have to buy Ensui's platoon some time. Everyone attack simultaneously." Kakashi ordered.

Asuka launched towards them with the rest of the shinobi and launched her Hailing Kunai attack. Once she had landed she saw the reanimations get pieced back together. She heard another shinobi start to freak out. _'You freak out now you'll never be able to think clearly to figure out a way to defeat them.'_ Asuka thought. She watched as the Ninja Swordsman with the white hair unrolled a scroll.

"It seems they brought their swords alright." Asuka heard Kakashi say.

Then suddenly, a few of the swords shot out from the scroll and their wielders caught them.

The fog thickened. Asuka waited as Kakashi and Guy talked about what to do.

Someone from Shikamaru's clan said they were ready and Asuka watched as things unfolded. She listened carefully as Kakashi explained the plan then he took off running. Several shinobi ran out to protect Kakashi.

Asuka began hearing the commotion of shinobi being attacked. _'If I stand here and do nothing I'm going to get killed. Think Asuka! ... That's it!'_

"If you can see me or hear my voice come to me as close as you can!" Asuka called.

Unfortunately, there were only two that made it to her. Once she didn't think anyone else was coming she weaved the proper hand signs and created her ice dome that was the hardest she could make it. Thanks to the mist in the air she was able to make if about as strong as granite.

"You sure this thing will protect us?" the female shinobi from the sand village asked.

"I'm not sure of anything at this point but this dome is the hardest I've ever made it."

"We should be ready just in case it doesn't hold." the male shinobi from the stone village said.

" I agree we don't want to get cocky just cuz my ice dome is up."

The three of them stood back to back and on guard. Several minutes dragged on until finally Asuka saw the mist starting to lift. Once the mist cleared completely Asuka released her dome.

"Now that we can see, we can fight!" the stone ninja said.

"Lets stay together and watch each others' backs we'll have a better chance at surviving that way." Asuka suggested.

"Forget that! I'm gunna take care of these guys!" The stone shinobi said and took off.

Asuka and the sand shinobi pressed their backs together.

"So what's your name?" Asuka asked.

"What?"

"What's your name? Its easier to warn you if I know a name to call out." Asuka explained.

"Kin, and yours?"

"Asuka."

Just as introductions had finished a new reanimation showed up. Her navy blue hair framed her face as she stood up to face her opponents.

"Mom?! Is that you?" Asuka asked.

"Asuka? My how you've grown." Katsumi looked around, "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was fighting Takashi. Then I woke up here and my body moved on it's own. My movements seem to be restricted."

"You were brought back by a reanimation jutsu. We don't know who's cast it but we know they did it to wage the Fourth Ninja War." Asuka explained trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Oh my little Asuka. I had hoped you never would have had to see war. Tell me what did you do once I died?"

"Mr. Makoto gave me the money he owed you and I went to the Leaf Village. I've trained with Kakashi and I even met Jiraiya and Dad."

"You were reunited with your father? How is Masato?"

"He's good mom. He's still figuring out the whole dad thing."

"That's good to hear." a tear fell down Katsumi's cheek. "Do you have a man in your life my dear? Someone to love you and protect you?"

"Yes, Neji Hyuga, he's Hizashi's son. Dad said that he and Hizashi used to be rivals. We're planning on getting married at some point. See?" Asuka held up her left hand to show her mother the promise ring.

At this point both Asuka and her mother were crying.

"I am so happy for you. I'm only sorry I wasn't there to see it. You tell Neji I'm glad he's marrying you. And tell your father I loved him till the day I died."

"I will." Asuka said wiping her tears.

Suddenly, Asuka saw her mother's eyes turn white.

"Kin! What chakra type do you have?"

"Fire. Why?"

"The opponent in front of me is my mother. She uses ice style like I do. Do you think you could create fire hot enough to melt the ice?"

"I don't know but I can try." Kin said as she turned around to face Katsumi.

Time Skip

Asuka and Kin had been fighting her mother for the better part of the day and it was growing dark. Finally, someone from the sealing team showed up and sealed her away. They then lead Asuka and Kin back to the rest of the team. When they arrived Asuka got in position to fight again but suddenly the Ninja Swordsmen who hadn't been sealed got pulled back into coffins and disappeared.

Asuka saw Sai fall to his knees in exhaustion. Kakashi then ordered the watchmen to follow him.

The night was filled with tension as everyone eagerly awaited word. Asuka went and found where Kakashi was and crouched beside him.

"Any sign of the enemy?" Asuka asked.

"None yet."

"I was thinking should I put up an ice barrier around our allies?"

"That sounds like a good idea. The watchmen will be just outside of it in case of an attack." Kakashi answered without taking his eyes off his search for the enemy.

Asuka then returned to the rest of the allies and found roughly center. She weaved her hand signs and placed the hardest ice dome she could conjure without dehydrating herself.

Kakashi had sent out a scout who finally returned as the sun began its rise. Asuka watched as the two talked.

"Everyone, rest up and recover your chakra! But be on your guard! We'll scout the area every half hour! We must make sure we're ready to begin fighting again at any time! That is all!" Kakashi told everyone.

Asuka sat down on the grass and relaxed.

"Do we really still need to be on guard if your dome is protecting us?" Kin asked.

"Yes. My dome alerts me if anyone touches it but that doesn't mean something can't break it." Asuka explained.

"Okay." Kin replied.

Now that they weren't fighting Asuka took a good look at her new companion. Her hair was long, straight and golden blonde. It was tied in a tight ponytail much like Ino's but her bangs didn't hide her slim face. Her eyes were bright green and she was fair in skin tone.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I know that couldn't have been easy for you." Kin said kindly.

"Thank you."

"It's good to hear your dad is still around though."

"Yeah, although he's a real idiot sometimes." Asuka smiled. "What about your parents?"

"My father died in the Third Ninja War before I was born and my mom died giving birth. I was raised by my aunt and uncle. I'm just happy I had the company of two people who loved me."

"That's good. Sounds like you've had a good life up till this point."

"Yeah, I don't have a boyfriend yet though."

"He'll show up at some point I'm sure." Asuka reassured.

"Tell me about your man. Is he dreamy?" Kin asked excitedly.

"I'll tell you all about him if you promise to sit back to back with me and still keep your mind alert." Asuka said firmly.

Without a word Kin got up and sat behind Asuka placing her back against hers.

Asuka told Kin about how her and Neji had met and how her little quirk caused some issues. She also went into detail about how her relationship with Neji had grown and how the promise ring came to be on her finger.

"That's amazing," Kin said as she yawned.

"Lets get some sleep, I'll wake you if anything happens to my dome."

Without another word the two girls passed out leaning against each other.


	28. Chapter 28: War Continues

**Note: Sorry for all the time skips. it's the easiest way for me to write this part.**

Asuka awoke to the sound of and explosion.

"Kin wake up! We're under attack again."

Just as Asuka woke up Kin, Asuka's ice dome shattered. Another shinobi put up a mud wall but that was broken through as well.

"I found you..." the assailant said.

The shinobi was about to put up another wall but he was struck down.

"Defending yourself against the Blunt Blade Helmet Splitter is meaningless!" the reanimation shouted as he charged.

He cut down several shinobi as if they were nothing.

"Form a line of defense!" Someone shouted.

"Trying to block me is meaningless. You still don't seem to understand." the enemy said smashing his hammer to the ground causing it to break and sending several shinobi off balance. Asuka was quick enough to leap into the air avoiding the shock and landed back on her feet. She was still next to Kin so she helped her up.

"This next attack will be your last!" the reanimation taunted.

"It's not over yet!"

Zabuza's old blade which had been commandeered came flying through the air and landed in the ground. Then Kakashi appeared crouched on top of the hilt of the sword. Almost immediately after Lee and Sai showed up carrying something Asuka had never seen before. As Asuka watched them set up she saw it was a giant scroll and calligraphy brush with ink. The sight of only Kakashi fighting made Asuka feel useless. _'I trained with Neji and the rest of team Guy so that I wouldn't be the weak one unable to defend herself. I may not be able to take on the Ninja of the Mist but I can help Lee in guarding Sai.'_ Asuka ran over to Lee.

"I'm here to help. I'm not just going to do nothing."

"You're help is greatly appreciated." Lee responded.

Asuka then took up a the spot on the other side of Sai and readied herself. She watched as Kakashi cut the enemy in half. Many of the shinobi cheered, but Asuka remained alert. She wasn't going to cheer till he was sealed away.

Kakashi called the same man from Shikamaru's clan and told him to hold him till the sealing jutsu was ready.

"The rest of you, group up with the squad in front. Follow me!" Kakashi ordered.

Asuka looked at Lee.

"You should go with them Asuka. I can handle things here." Lee said.

"Are you sure?" Asuka asked.

"Yes." Lee confirmed.

"Let's go!" Kakashi ordered.

Asuka asked no further questions and took off with the others.

As they were traveling and Kakashi was out on his own there was an attack on the group. The Ninja Swordsman with the needle and thread ability attacked. Asuka had been talking with Kin when another shinobi close to them got skewered. There was a mist that became present and Asuka took the opportunity to place up her ice dome. The only problem was that she could only put it up around herself and Kin so that she didn't trap the Ninja Swordsman in with them. Thanks to the small size of the dome and the mist in the air she was able to make it as strong as diamond.

Asuka and Kin listened in fear as they heard their comrades dying around them. _'Where are you Kakashi Sensei? Our people are getting slaughtered.'_

"Do you have a message you want me to give Neji and your father if we don't make it out of this?" Kin asked with a sound of hopelessness in her voice.

"I'm refusing to think that way right now. As long as we stick together and work as a team we have a chance." Asuka reassured.

"You really think so?" Kin asked.

"Yes."

Things went silent. Asuka held her breath as she strained her ear to listen. After a short time there was someone screaming for help.

"There's still someone out there! We need to go help!" Kin urged.

"We can't. If I drop my dome we're as good as dead and we are no help to this war if we're dead." Asuka explained.

More silence then a loud crash that shook the ground but also blew away the mist.

Just then Asuka saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi is here we should be fine once he defeats the enemy." Asuka said.

Asuka watched helplessly as Kakashi took on the now Two Swordsman that were present.

There was a pause in the action then out of the sky landed Guy Sensei doing his Severe Leaf Hurricane.

After a bit of conversation Kakashi went to a shinobi that had fallen to the ground and woke her up. He told her to join up with the main regiment. Kakashi then looked at Asuka and Kin.

"You too Asuka! Get out of here!" He ordered.

Asuka nodded and broke her dome then traveled with the other shinobi.

"What's your name?" Asuka asked.

"Ran. What's yours?"

"I'm Asuka and this is Kin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Lets hurry to join up with the main regiment. We don't want to be caught like that again." Asuka suggested.

The two other females nodded their agreement and picked up the pace.

Turns out they didn't have to go far and they came across the Sealing Platoon. Asuka explained what happened.

"We have to go back for them!" Ran said.

"Yes, I agree." the shadow jutsu user said.

Off they went as a large unit. When they arrived there was a giant crater in the ground and Kakashi and Guy were engaged in battle in the middle. The shadow user quickly acted catching both of the enemy. Asuka watched as Ran walked down with the Sealing team and breathed a sigh of relief just briefly. _'That's two less to worry about.'_

After some time of searching for the enemy and finding no sign of them, Kakashi ordered for them to move out to join with another squad. When they arrived, however, they saw the land was devastated and the smell of smoke filled the air. Asuka heard Kakashi say that the lightning Ninja Swordsman was moving north. All at once they took off again. As they closed in they saw a flash of lightning and felt the ground shake. _'Hang on just a little longer! We're coming!'_

They came across a bulky man with blonde hair laying on the ground. Guy and Kakashi talked with him and found out his was injured but he was going to be okay. He told them that his friends were up ahead fighting. They took off again at full speed hoping to get to them in time.

When they arrived they saw a bleach blonde shinobi and the Ninja Swordsman waist deep in mud. _'Must be quicksand or a bottomless marsh or something.'_ Sai used a rope to lift the bleach blond out of the pit.

Asuka watched as the Ninja Swordsman gently tossed her swords to the blonde. Asuka figured they must have bonded a bit while in battle. _'So strange how that happens sometimes.'_ Then the Ninja Swordsman disappeared underneath the mud.

The group was flying through the air on Sai's birds to their next location. Asuka laid flat on her stomach and grasped the bird tightly. Asuka was terrified of heights. She could handle a roof okay because she could maneuver herself to take the fall but once things got higher than that she would freeze.

"Are you okay Asuka?" Kin asked.

"I'll be fine once we land. I'll just need you to be my brain for me till then okay?" Asuka responded with a shake to her voice.

"I've got your back." Kin reassured.

That made Asuka relax a little. She looked at Sai who was 'driving' the bird. Even though he was mysterious in many ways Asuka felt like she could trust him with her life. He was friends with Sakura and Naruto after all, so if they trusted him then so would she.

They finally landed on the ground and everyone kept watch while a scout went out. Asuka made sure to place herself close to Kakashi so she could hear what was going on. Upon the scout's return, he reported that the Sealing Squad had failed to seal Pakura and Gari. Kakashi also mentioned that there were two Ninja Swordsmen who were yet to be sealed as well. Asuka dared to let herself breath a sigh.

Time Skip

Asuka and Kin stood back to back as they tried to fight of the taijutsu attacker but no matter how quickly they tried to respond it felt as if the were moving in slow motion. Asuka took a blow to the stomach sending her and Kin flying. Asuka tried to breath and get the wind to go back into her. Just as Asuka was standing up she saw Guy Sensei appear.

"You'll be fine now that I'm here." he reassured everyone.

It wasn't long till Lee joined his teacher. Asuka watched as they caught up and Lee explained that he had met the attacker before. They had both said he was Master Chen. Asuka had no idea who that was but she didn't have to in order to know that he was much better at taijutsu then Takashi was.

Lee and Guy shouted back and forth with Chen till finally Lee prepared to fight. Chen began by executing a move that Asuka had never seen before. He created a tight tornado and a dragon head appeared, then it crashed into the ground narrowly missing Lee. Lee, however, stood unwavering. _'I'm starting to get what Tenten see's in him.'_ The dragon charged again at Lee but he quickly dodged. While Lee was still in the air the dragon came after him again. Lee landed on its head dealing a few blows then leaping into the air. Just as the dragon opened his mouth, Lee dove right down its throat spinning the opposite way and undoing the tornado.

Asuka was too in shock at Lee's abilities to pay attention to what was being said. Asuka then watched as they had a heart to heart and Master Chen disintegrated.

Time Skip

The group stopped as Kakashi contacted HQ. From what Asuka could gather the bleach blonde shinobi that was rescued from the pit, who was known as Omoi, had taken off. After a while of conversation Kakashi told everyone that they were to hold out for an hour. It wasn't long after they finished talking that they had engaged the enemy once again. Asuka had formed several ice shields and gave them to those around her. Unfortunately, they didn't do as well as Asuka had hoped. Asuka and Kin had managed to dodge most of the attacks and had even tried attacking back. To Asuka it was beginning to feel like it was going to drag on forever. Asuka eventually made her way back to where Lee was guarding Sai.

"Let me help too. It's the least I can do."

Lee nodded his approval.

Just then, the explosive fist user aimed for Sai. Lee jumped into action and deterred him. Asuka kept watch for any other attackers.

Finally, the jutsu was ready and Sai sealed the fat guy away.

"Are you alright? Lee? Asuka? Sai?" Kakashi asked.

Asuka nodded.

"Yes... I can continue." Sai responded.

"No need to worry. Keep drawing tigers. Asuka and I have got your back." Lee said.

White men appeared out of the forest.

"Here come enemy reinforcements. A whole lot of them too." Kakashi stated.

"Are these the ones that can transform their chakra and everything else?" Guy asked. "Things are about to get wild, Kakashi."

Then instantly a glowing figure appeared in front of them.

 _'Naruto! Glad you finally showed up. Is this what it looks like when he's in control of the Nine Tails? Its amazing!'_

"Our reinforcements have arrived too. Or should I say reinforcement... in singular?" Kakashi said.

"Naruto has the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Lee stated excitedly.

"I can't use it now, not in this situation." Naruto replied. "This time we'll win with quality, not quantity."

Naruto weaved his Rasen Shuriken and ended up missing.

Asuka slapped her palm to her forehead. Once Naruto recovered they went full force fighting the white Zetsus. Naruto ended up kicking one into Lee's back. Asuka quickly responded by kicking the white man away.

"Sorry Bushy brow." Naruto called.

Asuka sent a flurry of snow at a group and slammed them into trees knocking them down. She then sent a Hailing Kunai attack at another group with deadly precision. After what seemed like forever they finally only had one more reanimation left to seal away and that was the last Ninja Swordsman. Asuka continued her job to protect Sai as she dropped the white men like flies.

"Once we're done here, we're to head to Naruto and Bee and give them back up!" Kakashi ordered.

Finally, the final Ninja Swordsman had been sealed away. Asuka wasn't sure exactly when but Kakashi and Guy had taken off.

Time Skip

Asuka kept close to Lee and Sai as they went full speed to meet up with Naruto and Bee. As they traveled it began to rain. Asuka felt herself feeling a little down, even though they can won their last battle, they still lost many comrades. Just as she was feeling her worst a message from HQ came in.

"Message from HQ! We have the upper hand at the battle reinforcement point! Naruto Uzumaki is standing firm! The ones we must protect at all costs, Naruto and Lord Bee...are fighting with everything they've got on the front line! Guy and Kakashi are there too! To everyone in the Allied Force...I need all of you to add to their mighty hearts! Amplify it with your mighty hearts! I promise you, victory is now!"

Asuka felt a new strength was over her and she felt her energy increase. Her new found strength gave her more determination. _'Naruto you've always been there for me since the first day we met now it's my turn to be there for you. Just hold on till we get there!'_

"If it wasn't raining we could ride on my Super Beast Scroll." Sai complained.

"Stop complaining, Sai. Pick up your speed. We must follow Master Guy and Naruto's examples. This is the time for us to exceed ourselves!"


	29. Chapter 29: Sacrifice

**Note: If you are not caught up on Naruto then there are spoilers in here. I try my best to stay away from spoilers but it couldn't be helped this time.**

Asuka landed with Lee in front of Kakashi and Guy Sensei.

"Guy Sensei, don't tell me you used Hirudora?!"

Asuka wasn't sure what that was but it obviously caused some concern for Lee.

"Lee." Guy simply replied.

"How are you doing Kakashi Sensei?" Asuka asked.

"I'm alright."

Sai then landed next to Kakashi. "Sorry we're late Captain Kakashi." he apologized.

Sakura went right to work restoring Kakashi and Guy Sensei.

The rest of the units arrived and a medical ninja went to work healing Asuka. Asuka didn't think she needed it but once the medic went to work she felt much better.

Asuka felt someone land behind her. She turned to see that it was Neji and gave him a relieved smile. He did the same. Not long after that her father showed up as well and she greeted him with the same smile.

The mist that had been hiding them suddenly disappeared and Asuka saw the evil creature they were to face. _'Wow that thing is ugly.'_

Asuka stood and listened as they bantered back and forth. She stayed with Naruto as the groups each executed their part of the plan perfectly. Naruto prepared a Rasen Shuriken and Asuka listened intently to the orders. Then all at once, everyone lept into action. Asuka sent down her Hailing Kunai as was in mid air but before it had a chance to do it's damage everyone was shot back up by the Ten Tails breaking free. Asuka heard disbelief from a shinobi a little ways away. The Ten Tails lifted itself out of the pit that it had been in and Asuka saw that it had changed it's form.

Asuka picked herself up and dusted herself off then stood waiting for orders.

The Ten Tails then opened its mouth and collected a mass amount of chakra into a ball with a point on one end. Kakashi, thankfully was quick enough to find a way to send it somewhere else. The distance it traveled however, was concerning.

It quickly fired two more; one landed in the ocean and the other, Asuka heard, hit a far off city. It geared up for a third shot and fired it.

"That's the direction of..." Neji didn't finish his sentence and he didn't need to. Asuka knew her geography well enough to know it was headed for HQ. Before HQ was destroyed they managed to get a plan out to everyone. Asuka immediately went to Naruto and met her father and Neji there as well.

"Wait... what just happened?" Naruto asked stunned.

"You are the key to our plan." Neji answered matter of factly.

"Not about that!" Naruto shouted. "I'm asking what happened to Shikaku and Inoichi?!"

The three of them just looked at Naruto not sure how to answer.

Suddenly, one of the tails from the beast came swinging at them.

Neji and Hiashi lept into action preforming their Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation and knocked the tail back.

"A-amazing." Naruto stuttered.

"Come one Naruto! We can't waist time standing around." Asuka said bringing him back to reality.

"This is a battlefield and we're at war. People will die." Hiashi added.

"He's right. If we're defeated and lose... then everyone will die." Masato confirmed.

"Of coarse I know that." Naruto responded.

"Shikamaru and Ino's father would likely say, that as shinobi, they're glad to have died before their children. Just as my father did." Neji said.

There was a silence as Naruto took in what was just said.

"Naruto, your power is the most critical part to the plan. So until we can execute it..." Masato said.

"We must protect you, Naruto." Asuka, Neji and Hinata all said together as Hinata arrived. Asuka stood between Neji and Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto simply said.

"Know this! The Hyuga are the mightiest among the Hidden Leaf!" Hiashi said.

Suddenly, all ten tails flared up and sent giant wood thorns shooting down at the Allied Force.

Asuka created a small ice wall for her, Masato and Naruto to hide behind. Neji did his rotation but it wasn't quite fast enough and his headband got knocked off revealing his curse mark.

"Thanks you two! I can activate Sage Mode now!" Naruto said after throwing one of his Rasen Shurikens. "I can't keep relying on you geniuses! Now it's my turn!"

Neji, Asuka, and Masato all smiled as Naruto and his clones rushed forward and shot several Rasen Shurikens at the tails of the beast. Once his clones disappeared he fell to one knee from exhaustion.

Hinata destroyed a thorn that was headed for Naruto as Asuka and Masato ran up to help.

A tail came sweeping towards them but Hiashi pushed it back with an Air Wall Palm. The same tail however lifted into the air and shot several thorns from one of its 'finger tips' focused directly at Naruto.

Hinata stepped in between Naruto and the thorns. Asuka created an ice dome around her and Naruto placing herself between the ice and Naruto in case any came through.

 **Masato's P.O.V**

Masato saw Asuka and Hinata put themselves between the thorns and Naruto. Then he saw Neji leap into the air. Masato knew what he was going to do so the instant Neji was close, Masato teleported himself between Neji and the thorns pushing Neji out of harms way and Masato took the hit. It felt like fire was running through his body as he fell to the ground.

 **Asuka's P.O.V.**

Asuka watched as Neji threw himself in front of the thorns, but in a split second her father appeared behind Neji and pushed him out of harms way. Neji took the fall hard but was still able to stand. Asuka watched as her impaled father fell to the ground.

Another shinobi used an earth style jutsu to pin the Ten Tails.

Asuka released her ice dome and she, Neji, and Hinata gathered around Masato as Naruto caught him. Naruto lowered him to the ground slowly so that everyone could see his face.

"Medical Team! Where are you?! There's a critical injury here! Hurry!" Naruto called out.

Asuka had tears streaming down her face.

"No... I am willing..."

"Masato." Naruto said.

"Dad." Asuka wept.

"Why did you do that? I was fully prepared to give my life." Neji asked with a shaky voice.

"because... Neji... you made my daughter... a promise..." Masato coughed up some blood.

"Why would you give up your life for me, Masato?"

"I have always seen you as family, Naruto... and I would do anything to protect my family... You my boy hold more lives in your hands than you realize..." he looked at Neji and Asuka who were side by side. "Neji... I am glad that it will be you to care for my daughter... I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"Dad, I just got you back..." Asuka cried.

"I will always be with you, Asuka... and I will watch when you walk down the isle to marry Neji... even if it's only in spirit."

Asuka watched as the life left her father's eyes. Neji reached and closed Masato's eyes.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't let your friends die...? Naruto!" called Obito.

Asuka did her best to calm herself so she could see clearly. _'I have to mourn him later! Right now I have to focus again on helping Naruto and making sure my father's sacrifice wasn't in vain!'_

"Those words... 'I'll never let my comrades die.' Now look around you... and say it again!" Obito shouted.

Asuka watched as Naruto looked around trembling.

"I told you to say it again!" Obito commanded. " As the bodies of your comrades grows cold in your arms... take in their deaths!"

Asuka heard whispers and mumblings about how the shinobi who was best friends with Lord Fourth and student to Master Jiraiya was dead. She had no idea her father had such a reputation. _'I guess with all his traveling he must have made many friends.'_

"This will continue... And your flippant words and ideology shall become lies. This is the end result of hope and ideals. This is reality! Naruto... what is there for you in this reality? Your mother and father are gone, as well as your master, Jiraiya. And if you keep standing against us, you'll continue to lose your friends one by one. This shall become a world where no one who acknowledges you will exist. The only thing that awaits you... is your worst nightmare, which you know quite well! ... Solitude!"

Asuka watched as Naruto struggled with his emotions. _'I don't know what I can do. I'm a mess myself. This Obito's thinking is twisted. Please Naruto! You're the only one who can save the world!'_

"Why must you cling to reality? Enough of this... Now come join us, Naruto!" Obito continued.

 _Yeah right! Naruto would never join with you! You bastard!'_

Asuka heard Hinata give Naruto a gentle slap on the cheek. She watched intensely to see what Hinata was going to do.

"Masato just said, 'you hold more lives in your hands than you realize'. Do you know what he meant?" Hinata asked. " 'I will never let my comrades die.' Neither those words nor the convictions behind them are lies! Because he was able to successfully store them in his heart, and live them out till the end! Masato did!"

"As do I." Neji said.

"Me too." Asuka added feeling motivated by Hinata's words.

"It's not just you, Naruto... We all hold those words and feelings in out hearts. They're what bind our lives together... and make us comrades. If we all give up and discard those words and feelings, Masato's final act would have been for nothing. And that is when... your comrades truly die! For you are then no longer comrades. That's... how I feel. ... So, stand with me, Naruto. Because never going back on one's word... is my Ninja Way too!" Hinata comforted.

Naruto looked at Masato's body. Asuka watched as Naruto took in everything Hinata was saying.

"Enough!" shouted Obito.

The Ten Tails wrapped all of it's tails around itself and as preparing another beast bomb. Bee managed to show up just in time and do some serious damage to the Ten Tails, but he also was injured.

Naruto put his hand on Hinata's, grabbed it gently and stood up. Neji followed suit by gently grabbing hold of Asuka's hand and standing up.

"Thanks, Hinata! It's all thanks to you standing by my side. And Masato... thank you." Naruto said confidently. Naruto flared into Nine Tales mode and Hinata flared up with some of Naruto's chakra. "Let's do this, Hinata!"

"Yeah!"

Time Skip

Asuka and Neji were lined up with everyone else and, glowing with Nine Tails' chakra that had been given to them, they pulled with all their might to get the tailed beasts free. Asuka poured everything she had into pulling until finally there was a release of tension and everyone fell back. Everyone shouted for joy because the tailed beasts were now free. Asuka watched as Obito fell to the ground. Someone had pointed out that he was still alive. They started to get riled up and were about to charge when Lady Tsunade stopped them.

All they were able to do at this point was watch. Neji slipped his hand into Asuka's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. After a few moment Naruto led the Allied Forces to where Madara was so that they could work on sealing him away. When they arrived, Madara had already sent several shinobi flying. Everyone else paused unsure of what to do. Someone shouted to move away. Asuka believed it to be sound advise so she and Neji backed away to a safe distance. They watched as Gaara and the freed tailed beasts tossed Madara around like a volley ball.

Asuka watched in amazement as a giant mausoleum rose and sealed Madara. Or so they thought. A blue flash of light came out from the tower and a blue giant emerged. Thankfully Naruto and Bee arrived just in time. Then all the tailed beasts slammed at least one of their tails down on Madara all in unison. Madara still emerged but missing an arm.

 _'Good you guys are giving him a good beating. Now finish him off!'_

Asuka's jaw dropped when she saw Madara chop off the arm of the white Zetsu that appeared and quickly attached it to his own, thus replacing the one he had lost. He then did something but Asuka couldn't quite tell what and then let out a loud meniacale laugh. Asuka watched as he cast a summoning jutsu which summoned the Gedo statue from earlier. Madara lept and landed on top of the statues head.

Suddenly, all of the tailed beasts got knocked back. The Gedo statue then opened its mouth and shot chains out that wrapped around the necks of each beast. Asuka felt helpless as she watched from the sidelines what was happening to the tailed beasts. One by one the tailed beasts got pulled into the Gedo statue.

"Naruto!" Asuka screamed as she watched Naruto fall to the ground.

Thankfully, Gaara caught him and headed off somewhere with him. Asuka assumed he had a plan. When Asuka turned her attention to Madara, she saw Lord Second fighting with him, however it ended with Tobirama with several polls in his back. Moments later Sasuke dropped from above to try and attack Madara, but something caused him to freeze while still in mid air. Madara grabbed Sasuke's sword that had fallen and ran it through Sasuke.

 _'Sasuke! Not you too!'_

Time Skip

Asuka and Neji watched as the blood red moon changed. Asuka had a bad feeling about this. The ground shook as pieces of the meteorites that Naruto and Sasuke destroyed fell to the ground. Suddenly, the moon became brighter than the sun and Asuka became unable to move. _'I can't move this must be Madara's jutsu.'_ Asuka felt something tight wrap around her then everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30: Asuka's Dream

Asuka stretched as she woke up to greet the day. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was at home in her room.

"Why am I here? What happened to the war?" Asuka asked out loud to herself. "Right! That stupid jutsu. Damn it!"

Asuka tried with all her might to break it like one would break a genjutsu, but it yielded no result.

"Well if I can't break it then it looks like I'm going to have to wait till someone outside can break it. In the mean time, as long as I'm not in danger, I might as well figure out what my dream looks like."

Asuka dressed and went downstairs. When she entered the kitchen to make herself some breakfast she was surprised to see, not only that breakfast had been made, but her mom and dad there as well. Katsumi had just finished putting the food on the table and Masato was sitting down drinking his coffee.

"There's our sleepy head." Katsumi said.

"Mom... Dad..."

"What wrong Asuka? You're acting like you've seen a ghost." Masato said.

Without a word she gave her father and mother each a big bear hug.

"What's the matter? Is everything okay?" Katsumi asked as concern filled her brown eyes.

"Everything's fine. I just needed to get that out. I love you guys so much." Asuka said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes."

"And we love you." Masato said.

Asuka ate her breakfast then headed for the door.

"Asuka, don't forget to be back for dinner tonight. We're having dinner with the Uzumaki family tonight."

 _'Uzumaki family? Does that mean that Naruto is here too? I need to find him and see if it's really him or if he's part of the dream.'_

"I won't forget! See ya later!" Asuka called as she ran out the door.

Asuka looked up at the stone faces and saw that Lady Tsunade's hadn't been added. _'That must mean that Minato is alive. I'll pop in and see if he can tell me where Naruto is.'_

Asuka knocked on the Hokage's office door.

"Come in." came a male voice.

Asuka entered.

"Asuka, how can I help you?" Minato asked.

"Wow! Naruto really does look like you!" Asuka spat out before she could stop herself.

The Hokage chuckled. "I would hope so he is my son after all."

"Do you know where he is right now? I'm looking for him."

"This early in the morning you could probably still catch him at home." Minato answered.

"Okay thanks." Asuka gave a respectful bow and started to head out when she realized she didn't know where that was. She got the address from Minato then headed out again.

Once Asuka arrived, she quickly knocked on the door.

A beautiful red head in a green dress and white apron answered the door.

"Hi Naruto's mom, is Naruto up yet?" Asuka asked realizing she didn't know her name, or if she did know she couldn't recall.

"What's with 'Naruto's mom' all of a sudden? You know calling me Kushina is fine."

"Right, sorry, I don't know where my brain is today."

"Come on in Naruto still isn't up yet." Kushina invited.

Asuka followed her into the dinning room/kitchen.

"Naruto! Get Your Butt Out Of Bed! Asuka Is Here!" Kushina shouted in a scary voice. "Have you eaten yet?" she asked in a sweet tone.

 _'Wow! Naruto's mom is scary. I definitely don't want to get on her bad side.'_

"Yupp, you know mom always makes sure I've eaten before I leave the house." Asuka said starting to feel like this was right.

"Sorry, I slept in mom!" Naruto said as he came sliding down the railing. "Hey Asuka, what are you doing here? You know our families are having dinner together tonight right?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking we could get some training in today."

"Can I mom?" Naruto asked Kushina.

"Of coarse, just don't go overboard."

"Alright! Lets go!" Naruto said as he grabbed Asuka's wrist and practically dragged her out the door.

Once they were at the training grounds, Asuka felt free to ask her question.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"How did you and I meet?"

"What makes you ask a silly question like that?"

"I'm just not feeling myself today, please help a friend out."

"We met at the academy. You were my first real friend."

 _'He's part of the dream. That can mean two things, 1) the dreams are specific to each person or 2) Naruto is still fighting. I so hope its the latter.'_

"Thanks."

"Now you wanted to train so lets train." Naruto urged as he threw a punch at Asuka.

Asuka easily dodged and threw a kick which Naruto blocked. They exchanged blows till lunch time. Asuka flopped on the grass and looked up at the clouds.

"Asuka! Why did you do that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Asuka sat up and looked at him weird. "What flop on the grass?" Then it clicked in Asuka that Naruto was averting his gaze. _'Seriously?! Here too?!'_ Asuka quickly dressed.

"Is it safe to look?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah your safe."

"What was with that? You've never done that before."

"Sorry, its a new training thing I picked up. It's kind of become a habit I guess." _'Obviously, this is something my mom didn't teach me.'_

"Good thing Neji didn't see me with you like that! He would have killed me!" Naruto over exaggerated.

"Relax Naruto everything is going to be fine." Asuka reassured.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Neji at BBQ's for lunch?"

"Oh right!" Asuka faked knowing about the plans. "I guess I better go. I'll see you tonight Naruto!" she called as she ran to meet Neji.

When she arrived at the restaurant Neji was waiting outside for her.

"Sorry if I'm late." Asuka said.

Without a word Neji planted a firm and almost dominating kiss on Asuka's lips. _'Something feels different. This isn't the real Neji'_

"Let's eat." Neji said after finally breaking the kiss.

The couple went into the restaurant, sat down and placed their order.

"So how's your day been?" Asuka asked not sure what else to say.

"It's good now that I get to spend time with you." he said frankly.

Asuka just now took notice of the way he was dressed.

"How long have you been in the ANBU?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember. I asked you a year ago on the day I joined."

"Sorry, my brain is else where today." was Asuka's excuse.

"It's alright my love."

 _'My love? This is definitely not my Neji. Oh well, I'll just have to play along till someone can break this jutsu.'_

Once they finished their meal they went for a walk. They ended up in the field above the Hokage faces. Asuka looked out at the Leaf Village. _'It's nice to know this didn't change.'_ Then without warning Neji pulled her close and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. He bit her bottom lip and then smoothly transitioned his tongue into her mouth. Asuka tried to get into the kiss but it just didn't feel right. Neji then placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. Asuka broke the kiss and pushed Neji away.

"What's wrong? You always like it when we make out up here." Neji inquired.

"I guess I'm just not feeling myself." Asuka lied. She was feeling fine it was this twisted world that didn't feel quite right.

"Well you want to slow things down that's fine with me." Neji offered.

"You would do that for me?" Asuka asked a bit surprised that a fake Neji would do that for her.

"Of coarse."

"Thanks." Asuka felt a wave of relief. "I should go help my parents get ready for dinner tonight."

"That's right the famous Nakamura & Uzumaki family get together."

"Yeah, I'll see you later Neji."

That night as the two families sat around the dinner table talking and laughing, even though she new it was fake, she was the happiest she'd been since the war started.


	31. Chapter 31: Happily Ever After

It had been six months since Madara's jutsu had been broken. Asuka busied herself in the kitchen preparing a picnic lunch for Neji and herself. She packed everything neatly in the picnic basket and headed out the door.

She met Neji at their favorite spot on top of the Hokage faces. They spread out the blanket and sat down to eat their lunch.

"How are you feeling today?" Neji asked referring to the loss of her father.

"I've been better. I still cry and it's still hard to believe he's actually gone." Asuka answered. "I'm just glad I can have you by my side. I love you Neji." She laid down and placed her head on Neji's lap.

"I love you too, Asuka."

There was a silence as Asuka watched the clouds.

"You know we can push our engagement off for a bit if you feel you need more time." Neji offered.

"No that's okay. I don't want to spend more time alone in my house then I have to."

Neji gave Asuka a kiss on her forehead and played with her hair.

"You could ask Tenten if she would like to move in with you till then." Neji suggested.

Asuka's heart lept for joy. "That's a wonderful idea!" she said as she sat up and planted a big kiss on his lips.

Neji smiled. "We could go ask her now if you like. I think she's training with Lee right now."

"You wouldn't mind if we cut our date short?"

"No. I'd do anything to make you happy." Neji confirmed.

"Alright then. Let's go!"

The couple got up and headed to where Lee and Tenten were training. Lee and Tenten stopped when they saw Asuka and Neji.

"Asuka, Neji, would you like to join us in training?" Lee asked.

Neji shook his head.

"No thanks Lee. I'm actually here to ask Tenten something." Asuka said.

"What's up?" Tenten asked.

"My house has felt kind of lonely since my dad died in the war. Would you want to move in and keep me company till Neji and I get married?"

"You bet! I've always wanted a roommate." Tenten said giving Asuka a hug. "When did you want me to move in?"

"Whenever you want, although sooner is better than later."

"I'll pack my stuff tonight and I'll see you tomorrow morning." Tenten enthused.

The next morning, as promised, Tenten showed up with an arm full of stuff. Just behind her were Lee and Neji carrying her bed frame and mattress. Tenten didn't have much so it only took a couple of hours to get fully settled in. The four friends all sat in the living room and talked till after it was dark outside. Asuka felt some unexpected fatigue wash over her.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning Tenten." Asuka said.

"Good night." Tenten called as Asuka made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom.

Asuka flopped on her bed and passed out.

"Dad!" Asuka shouted as she sat bolt up right in bed.

Tenten came rushing in. "Are you alright, Asuka?" she asked.

Tears rushed forth and streamed down Asuka's cheeks. Tenten sat down beside Asuka and hugged her. The tears just flowed freely down her grief stricken face. Tenten stayed until Asuka settled down and was willing to try sleeping again.

 **1 Year Later.**

Asuka stared at herself in the mirror wearing her chiffon wedding dress that Sakura and Tenten help her pick out. It was simple, elegant, and it hugged her curves nicely. Her nightmares where almost completely gone thanks to Tenten staying up with her and Neji who knew exactly what to say.

"Is the bride ready?" Tenten, her maid of honor, asked poking her head in the door.

Asuka turned around and faced Tenten. "Yes I'm ready." Asuka had deeply wished that her dad would be able to walk her down the isle but she knew that wasn't possible. She emerged from the room at the Hyuga home and walked with Tenten to where she would enter the isle. Her bridesmaids were Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. One by one they went out and took their place at the alter. Then finally, it was Asuka's turn. When she entered she found Neji standing there waiting for her and her eyes glued to him. Her eyes didn't leave his the whole ceremony. Finally, the Hokage presented Neji and Asuka Hyuga.

That night Neji settled his things on his side of the queen bed that had been purchased a week prior.

"What do you think Neji? Is it too cramped in here?" Asuka asked as she entered and stood in the doorway.

Neji stood up and headed over to her and placed his hands on her hips. "It's perfect." he answered before beginning a deep kiss.

Asuka melted as she always did when he kissed her. His gentle kisses moved from her mouth to her neck. Asuka willingly tilted her head exposing more of her neck. Each kiss sent tingles through her skin. Neji made his way back to her mouth. Asuka cupped his face in her hands and gently touched her tongue to his soft lips signaling what she wanted. He granted her request and also let his tongue explore her mouth. With Neji's hand's still on her hips he pulled her closer. The kiss deepened with their passion. Neji swiftly and expertly picked her up while not breaking the kiss they were enjoying. Asuka wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her. Smoothly, Neji guided them to the bed and placed Asuka on her back. Asuka removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Her hands explored his firm muscular chest and abs. Neji then removed her shirt and gently caressed her breast on top of her bra. He then pressed himself against her and she could feel how much he wanted her. The best part was, because they were married now, there was no need to hold back.

The next morning Asuka woke up naked beside her husband. A smile crossed her face as she remembered how amazing their first night together had been. She saw he was still sleeping so she got out of bed quietly, dressed, and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Asuka was just setting breakfast on the table when Neji came downstairs, with a boyish smile on his face, and gave her a kiss and gentle swat on the butt. Asuka smiled at Neji as they sat down and ate breakfast. She knew this was the start of a beautiful life together.

 **5 Years Later**

Asuka sat reading her book as her two kids played in the yard. Her son, Nori, had just turned four and her daughter, she named after her mother, Katsumi, who was two and a half, were playing tag when Neji came home and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder before he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"So what did the Hokage want?" Asuka asked.

"I was offered a promotion to the ANBU Black Ops unit."

"Are you going to take it?"

"I think so. Its the best way for me to protect you and the kids."

"That's good. You deserve it." Asuka said.

Asuka watched as Neji smiled at the kids playing tag.

"I was his age you know." Neji said.

"Hmm?"

"When I got my curse mark." Neji stated.

"That's right, our kids are the first generation to not receive the curse mark."

"The Hyuga clan has come a long way."

"It sure has."

Just then both kids ran up to their father each grabbing an arm.

"Come play tag with us dad!" Nori insisted.

"Dad play!" Katsumi chimed.

"I don't know, I'm pretty tired." Neji teased.

"Pleeeeease." the two begged in unison with their big cream byakugan abled eyes.

"Oh, all right." Neji caved.

Asuka gave a little giggle as she watched her husband play with the kids. _'Do you see them mom and dad? Do you see how full my life is? I don't think I could have asked for a better family.'_

 **The End**

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. You guys are awesome.**_


End file.
